Moonlight Rain
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: *On Hiatus/Will Be Continued Until Finished* A young girl with a past she wishes to forget goes on a journey with the DF gang. On her journey she befriends a lone wolf and meets people she would rather see disappear. The farther she goes the more she realizes that the people she is with are not out to hurt or pity her. Can she face her past? Can she trust this group with her life?
1. Character Information

**Name: **Amaya Tsukino

**Name Meaning:** Night rain of the moon

**Nickname:** Ami, Maya, Ama, Ranbou Kitsune, Little Fox

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **11

**Birthday:** July 15th

**Zodiac Sign:** Cancer

**Hair color and Type:** Straight jet black hair that strikes her rear when it's down.

**Eye color: **Crystal blue, but her emotions contribute to how light or dark they are.

**Body Type:** Petite

**Height:** 4 foot 8 (142.24cm)

**Weight:** 90 lbs.

**Skin Type:** Pale

**Piercings:** None

**Tattoos: **None

**Birthmarks:** A small crescent moon like mark under her right collar bone.

**Blood Type:** AB-

**Race:** Japanese

**Clothing: **A cream colored tube top that stops a little above her belly button under a black vest that stops at her waist. A pair of black cotton shorts that stop an inch above her knee with a pair of knee high black combat boots that have white laces.

**Secondary Clothing: **A black slip over hoodie with a small red fox on the back with a thought bubble with the phrase "What's a Fox?' over a white spaghetti strap tank top with lace trimming around the bottom hem. A pair of black cargo pants with her knee high combat boots with the white laces.

**Jewelry: **A silver hart shaped locket on a long silver chain

**Accessories:** A large black duffel bag that is filled to the brim with a lot of different things and a white studded belt she wears with her cargo pants.

**Special Trinket:** Her silver heart shaped locket that hold pics of her family.

**Birthplace:** Meguro, Tokyo, Japan

**Current Home:** Meguro, Tokyo, Japan

**Language:** Japanese and English

**Parents:** Hiro Tsukino (Father) and Sarah 'Kurin' Tsukino (Mother, Deceased)

**Siblings:** Seiji Tsukino (Older Brother) and Mori Tsukino (Older Sister)

**Other Family:** Iwao Tsukino (Grandfather), Shinju 'Sato' Tsukino (Grandmother), Jin Tsukino (Aunt), Haru Moto (Butler), Hana Minami (Maid)

**Friends:** Samantha Wolfe

**Likes:** Art, drawing, dogs, wolves, foxes, bats, roses, the beach, long walks around town, combat training

**Dislikes:** Most people, being touched by said people, overly girlie things, pink, skirts, dresses, make up

**Bad Habits:** She punches people when they annoy her, she will run off in the middle of a confrontation, she's things she doesn't mean when she thinks someone is getting too close

**Fears:** Losing people that are important to her, getting too close to people

**Talents:** Drawing, singing, combat

**Hobbies:** Drawing, training, cooking

**Sexual Orientation:** Straight

**Dating Status: **Single

**Pets:** None

**Quote:** "When the music stops; the moon shines light on the rain and the tears that run from my cold black heart."

"I don't have to take this bullshit; from you or anyone else!"

"You wanna get to him, you go through me!"

"I will not let you hurt them!"

"Sometimes family is all one has, but when it's in shambles one has nothing."

"Pain's the only thing I feel anymore!"

**Theme Song: Amaya:** My Song – Angel Beats


	2. All Aboard!

It was a quiet and beautiful day in the housing district of Meguro, Japan. In the middle of this neighborhood there's a large brick house that stood within a multicolored picket fence.

The house had a single cherry blossom tree in the front yard with a simple wooden swing hanging from two ropes that were thrown and secured around a large sturdy branch. Inside the house stood an eleven year old girl who was glaring furiously at a middle aged man, a young woman and a teenage boy.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME!" the girls shout mixed with the slamming of the front door which frightened a small flock of birds from the Cherry Blossom tree.

The girl jerked the front gate open; ignoring the calls of the teenage boy that was trying to get her to come back as she slammed the gate shut and took off towards the shopping district of town. The girl's arms were crossed firmly across her chest as she walked further from her home and family.

She wore a plain cream tube top under an open black vest over a pair of black cotton shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of black knee high combat boots with white laces. She had her straight butt-length hair pulled up in a high ponytail that was secured by a cream colored scrunchy; that stood out against her jet black hair. Her black barrel style duffel bag bounced against her hip as she walked; having no destination in mind at all.

Her arms came uncrossed when her phone started to play Bad Apple, and she stopped to find it in the bag that she carried. Once she found her phone she gave it a quizzical stare as she read the message on the screen.

**'Would you like to start?'**

**'Yes or No'**

She tossed the idea back and forth in her head, before she clicked yes and continued on her way.

"Amaya Tsukino" a vivid feminine voice spoke aloud from her phone causing her to stop in her tracks. "It's time to decide your future Amaya. Your destiny is calling. Take the five forty five out bound train." the voice instructed as it starts to fade away.

Amaya stood there for moment thinking whether or not she should obey what the voice had told her to do. She had fifteen minutes and the train station was only a ten minute walk away. After weighing her options she started towards the station and purchased her ticket at five forty.

She sat down in one of the seats just as people started to pour into the train. Amaya sat back and watched the world outside blur past as the train took off down the tracks. Her phone rang again and she took it out of her pocket while listening for further instructions.

"Get to Shibuya station by six. Take the elevator to the basement." the same voice instructed her making her nod absent mindedly.

Amaya's attention was quickly diverted to a boy that shot to his feet screaming something she couldn't quite catch. This boy had on a beige hat that covered most of his brown hair and a pair of goggles was set firmly on top of the hat. He had a red short sleeved jacket over a yellow tee shirt that had an unusual black symbol in the center of it.

He also wore a pair of beige cargo shorts that stopped just below his knees and a pair of red and white sneakers with white socks. Amaya turned her attention from the boy as soon as she saw her stop coming up. She stood from her seat and walked over to the train doors without bumping into anyone else. As soon as the train doors opened Amaya walked out of them; walking straight past the goggle wearing boy and to the elevators.

She had no idea someone was behind her until she turned to press the button for the basement, but found a boy with a bandanna on had beat her to it. This boy had long midnight blue hair that was tied back neatly into a low ponytail. He had on a royal blue jacket and a black pair of pants that stopped a bit short of his ankles.

His jacket had yellow lines that went down the side of each sleeve and he wore a pair of blue and white sneakers with white socks. Amaya couldn't tell anymore about this boy since he had his back turned to her and didn't seem to have any intentions of turning around.

Amaya's attention diverted from the bandanna wearing boy when she heard a shout and a thud that sounded right next to her. The goggle wearing boy was now sitting on the floor beside her, rubbing his face with a gloved hand. The goggle wearing boy looked up at the bandanna wearing boy after he removed his hand from his face.

"Hey, did you get a message too?" goggle boy asked the bandanna wearing boy only to have him turn away from him without answering his question. "You could answer me a least!" were the last words spoken before the elevator started to pick up speed.

Amaya's eyes darted to the light above the doors that showed the floor they were on only to see that they were well past the basement. The elevator hit the ground hard which made goggles hit his head on the floor while Amaya struggled to stay on her feet.

"It's up to you now, which one will you choose?" the voice from her phone asked as Amaya walked out of the elevator.

Amaya heard the goggle wearing boy shout something, but he got no reply from anyone that heard what he said. Amaya continued to walk until she came upon a silver train that she walked into and sat down in one of the seats. The train took off a few minutes after she sat down and she thought she was alone for the ride.

Amaya closed her eyes enjoying the quiet until the door, on the back of the car she was in, opened. Amaya cracked open one eye and then the other while watching the bandanna wearing boy from before enter through door. Amaya took note that he had on a yellow shirt as he shut the door to the car.

He walked up and sat down in the seat in front of Amaya giving her the opportunity to get a better look at him. He looked her age, if not a bit older and she noted that his bandanna was a darker blue than his jacket with jagged brown stripes on it.

She caught his eyes and thought she would drown in the color; a deep blue that resemble the deepest, darkest part of the ocean. She tore her eyes away from his and turned her gaze out the window with a light pink spread across her cheeks. She waited to see if he would say anything or at least introduce himself, but he didn't say a word so she decided to.

"Hi, I'm Amaya. Amaya Tsukino, what's your name?" Amaya introduced herself politely giving him one of the best fake smiles she could muster up.

He gave her a what-do-I-care look before he turned his attention back out the window. Amaya rolled her eyes at him before she turned her attention to the world blurring by them; outside.

"Kouji Minamoto." the boy stated plainly making Amaya snap her gaze back to him in slight disbelief.

"Nice to meet you, Kouji." Amaya replied quickly trying to hide her shock from the boy in front of her.

The train jolted suddenly and Amaya was thrown out of her seat and roughly onto the floor. Kouji had somehow managed to take a hold of the metal pole beside him to keep from being thrown around. Amaya's head and back hit the back door of the train car and when she looked back at Kouji she saw confusion written across his face.

Her eyes went wide as an image of a white and blue metal wolf like monster flashed transparently over Kouji. Amaya blinked and the image was gone as was the confusion on Kouji's face. Her phone started to shine brightly from her pocket, but when Amaya pulled it out it was no longer her phone that she held. Her phone morphed into a weird blue, yellow and silver device; one she had never seen before.

"Welcome to the digital world Amaya, this is your d-tector." the voice from her phone informed her calmly.

'D-tector?' Amaya questioned herself as she turned the device over in her hand.

Her d-tector was mainly a pale yellow with midnight blue grips and silver buttons. She sneaked a glance up at Kouji who was examining his own d-tector with a mild interest. Amaya picked herself up off of the floor, walked over to her seat, and plopped down in it ungracefully.

She caught the look Kouji gave her for a split second before he turned to look out the window again. Amaya couldn't decide if his arched brow had meant disapproval of her actions or a simple what-was-that kind of look. Amaya shrugged her shoulders absent mindedly as she turned her gaze out the window behind her seat.

'Toto, we are definitely not in Japan anymore.' Amaya thought to herself as the train pulled into an odd looking station.

The station was made up of all kinds of weird shaped building, each with a pipe sticking out from the top and each pipe with a small flame on the end of it. Amaya turned her attention to Kouji, who was already standing by the door, as the train pulled to a stop. She debated on whether follow him or to just stay put and leave him be. She sat there until Kouji started to walk away which made her spring to her feet.

"Minamoto! Wait up!" Amaya shouted as she ran to catch up with the now glaring boy.

"What?" Kouji snapped at her when she was barely a foot away from him.

"Can I go with you?" Amaya asked in her best timid voice as she bowed her head to the ground.

"As long as you stay out of my way I could care less what you do." he informed her as he turned and started walking again.

'Well, aren't we a touchy jerk.' Amaya snapped internally as she fell into step behind him.

There wasn't another word said between the two as they walked farther away from the station. Kouji stopped suddenly which caused Amaya to walk straight into him.

He glared at her before he turned his attention back to what had made him stop in the first place. Amaya followed his gaze catching sight of a stocky boy around their age in a blue jumpsuit and a younger boy with a large hat running towards the station.

"There goes an accident waiting to happen" Kouji stated rather bluntly as he turned his focus back to the path ahead.

"They really shouldn't be wondering around alone in this place, but oh well I'm not here to play babysitter, and would you back off before I leave you somewhere." Kouji rambled until he snapped at Amaya who hadn't moved away from him.

"You've got a bad attitude problem, you know that?" Amaya questioned while glaring at him as he took a few steps away from her.

"Why don't you go bother somebody else then?" Kouji questioned with irritation clear in his voice as he continued to walk on.

"Why don't you make me?" Amaya asked pointedly making Kouji falter a bit as they walked.

Kouji gave no reply as they continued to walk through the small town. They walked out of the town a few minutes later and into a lush green forest. Amaya kept her attention on the heels of Kouji's shoes as she followed close behind him.

Kouji stopped without warning causing Amaya to try and halt her movement, but instead she ended up stepping on the heel of Kouji's shoe and hitting him in the back again.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Kouji snapped the question at Amaya who took a few steps back.

"I was watching where I was going. Why don't you give any indication that you are going to stop?" Amaya snapped back glaring up at the back of Kouji's head.

Kouji rolled his eyes at her, not that she could see his actions for she was behind him, and stared straight ahead. In front of the two was a stone wall covered in bright green moss with a doorway like hole cut into it. The hole was dark and covered with lush green vines that signaled no one had been in that place in a while.

"It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall, but I didn't come all this way to play it safe." Kouji informed himself making Amaya give him a questioning look.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Amaya questioned while receiving a glare from Kouji.

"Why did I agree to let you come with me?" Kouji answered with another question, but instead of a glare he got a fake smile.

"You had no choice in the matter, so either go in and find out what's up with the hole in the wall or let's keep moving, bandanna boy." Amaya chirped getting a dead panned look from Kouji as he walked through the entrance of the hole.

"Anyone here?" Kouji called out as he started to walk down the stairs that connected to the entrance way.

"Who in their right mind would want to live in such a dark place?" Amaya shouted after him which earned her another glare as she started down the stairs herself.

'Why did I get stuck with this girl?' Kouji questioned himself internally while glancing over his shoulder at the ravenette behind him.

Amaya was looking up instead of down at the stairs which made Kouji wonder just how long it would take for her to miss one and come crashing down on top of him. Amaya didn't miss a single step which surprised him, how had she kept from doing so? They kept going and somehow ended up in a tunnel that reminded Amaya of a sewer corridor.

She kept a good foot behind Kouji as they continued to walk, but she was finding it a little hard to keep up with him in the growing darkness. She stopped short of his back when a sudden light blinded her from the end of the tunnel. Kouji had stopped and was surprised that Amaya hadn't walked into his back as he pushed the bars that blocked the end of the tunnel out; they mad a loud clang when the hit the ground below.

"What's this?" Kouji questioned as he glanced around the dome like room at the end of the tunnel; which was a good ten feet or more off the ground.

"It's a dead end." Amaya informed him flatly as she tiptoed to look over his shoulder at the area below them.

"I can see that." Kouji informed her in a dead panned tone as his patients with her lessened.

"Then why'd you ask?" Amaya questioned with her right hand propped up on her waist.

"Help somebody!" a boy's voice shouted in panic just as Kouji had opened his mouth to reply to the girl behind him.

"I'm not a chocolate bar!" a squeakier voice shouted, as Amaya leaned against Kouji's back to get a better look at who was screaming.

The two boys they had seen running towards the train station were now being chased by some weird little monsters. These little monsters look to be about the size of a basketball with two large ears on either side. They were gray in color and Amaya could have sworn she was seeing things, but after she blinked and rubbed her eyes the little monsters were still there.

"Help anyone please!" both boys yelled in unison almost begging someone to help them get away from the little monsters that were attacking them.

Kouji pushed Amaya back, jumped from the tunnel, and took a hold of a nearby pole; that kept him from jumping to his death. Amaya sat down in the mouth of the tunnel with her legs dangling over the edge as Kouji slid down and broke off a piece of the poll with a single kick.

The little monsters all charged at Kouji who used the pole to ward them off. The two boys that Kouji had gone to help just stood there in amazement as Kouji fought against the little monsters with skills that Amaya didn't know he had.

'Wow, this boy can fight. Now, if only he had a little less attitude.' Amaya thought as she watched Kouji fend off the little monsters below.

Amaya's worrisome side kicked in as she watched the little monsters cover Kouji from head to toe. She held her breathe until one of the little monsters flew up to the height of the tunnel and the others went flying off in all kinds of directions. The little monster that Kouji had sent flying into the air hit the ground below hard which made Kouji smirk at his accomplishment.

"Oh yeah human, don't smile yet!" the little monster shouted as a blue bar code like light surrounded him like a cocoon.

"I'll eat you up!" a slimy trash heap looking monster shouted as it took the place of the other monsters.

"Kouji, get out of there!" Amaya shouted down to him in fright; he couldn't fight that thing!

The monster turned towards the two boys that Amaya didn't know, and attacked. Jumpsuit boy and the little boy ran away from the monster, but the little boy tripped over his own two feet. Kouji scooped him up in his arms and ran out of the monsters attack range just in the nick of time.

Amaya's eye twitched at the damage this monster was causing; for each time it attacked there was a gaping hole left where its attack had hit. The monster kept attacking and the boys kept running out of the way of its attacks; like a bad game of cat and mouse. Amaya followed Kouji's every move; watching as Kouji ran for not only his life, but the small boy's life as well.

Kouji got backed between the monster and a hole that he almost fell in, but luckily he hit his knee instead of falling backwards. He placed the little boy on the ground and glared at the monster while Amaya silently prayed for someone, or something to help him.

"SPIRIT!" a boys scream filled the area which almost caused Amaya to fall from the tunnels mouth.

There was a bright flash of light before a black and red monster darted out and grabbed the trash heap digimon by its center. The red monsters actions caused the trash monster to start spitting out his attack wildly; leaving holes everywhere the attack touched. The red monster jumped back to stand in front of Kouji and appeared to be talking to Kouji who was looking at the damage the trash monsters attacks had caused.

The red monster was surrounded by a blue bar code like light and when it went away the goggle wearing boy from the elevator was standing in its place. The goggle wearing boy looked confused and seemed to be looking at his gloves for answers.

The trash monster spit another attack at Kouji, goggle boy and the little boy which caused the goggle wearing boy to take a dive for the smaller boy. The goggle wearing boy pushed the smaller boy out of the way, but instead of pushing Kouji out of the way with them, he pushed him into the hole.

"KOUJI!" Amaya screamed in panic with wide eyes and fear for Kouji's life.

Amaya's shout caught jumpsuit boy, goggles, the little boy and a blonde girl with two small monsters at her side's attention. Amaya hid her eyes behind her hands in an attempt to calm herself, but she found herself peeking through the gaps between her fingers. Amaya watched as the light that poured through the holes in the walls all started to move and shine directly into the hole Kouji had fallen into.

Amaya's hands fell to her side as a white and blue metal wolf like monster floated out of the hole. Amaya felt herself relax as soon as she spotted the wolf monster for she had a strong feeling that it was Kouji. She watched him as he landed on the ground and was attacked by the trash monster instantly. He ran towards the monsters attack while taking out a sword which he used to split the monsters attack in half.

He jumped up on top of the trash monsters head and thrust his sword straight downwards into its skull. The trash monster screamed out in pain before the bar code like light surrounded him, but instead of surrounding him like a cocoon it was in a straight line around him. The wolf monster scanned the trash monsters light which left an egg to float off while the same light surround the wolf monster like a cocoon.

In the wolf monsters place was Kouji who was on his hands and knees panting heavily. Amaya stood up just as the little boy and goggles ran to Kouji's side. Amaya ran to the other end of the tunnel letting her feet take her back to the stairs before anything else happened. She sat down on the bottom step with her head in her hands as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

Kouji found her still sitting in that same position a few minutes later, and stopped directly in front of her. The toe of Kouji's shoe came into Amaya's view which caused her to jerk her head back to look at him. Confusion, fear and concern were displayed in her eyes as she shot up to stand in front of him.

Amaya started to touch him, but instead she found herself running up the stairs and out of the hole they had entered in to start with. She stopped running when her hands met the bark of a tree that stood right outside of the hole. Amaya stood there panting; she had no idea what made her run away from Kouji.

Was it the fact that he had turned into a monster? Was it because she was actually worried about him? Was it because she had let him see the emotions that were running wild inside her head when she looked up at him?

Amaya wracked her brain for answers, but instead she found herself letting out a scream as she almost jumped right out of her skin. Kouji had merely laid his hand on her shoulder, having emerged from the hole in the wall to find her standing beside a tree, but retracted his hand quickly when she screamed and jumped. Amaya hugged the tree in an attempt to calm herself before she glanced over her shoulder at Kouji.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people!?" Amaya snapped at him while glaring over her shoulder.

"I wasn't sneaking, besides you're the one that ran off like you were afraid of something." Kouji informed her as he walked past her leaving; her to herself.

Amaya stood there for all of a minute before she released the tree and took off after Kouji; she'd be damned if he left her behind. She caught up to him rather quickly and fell into step behind him; silently. Amaya followed him until they got to the edge of the forest where Kouji sat down in front of a tree and leaned back against it.

He glanced over at Amaya who was keeping a bit of a distance between them; almost as if she were afraid of him. She stood by the tree next to the one he was seated in front of and just watched him almost cautiously.

"Kouji?" Amaya questioned softly while catching his attention. "Are you alright?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Kouji nodded noticing she relaxed a little before he looked up towards the sky where a bunch of ghost shaped monsters floated through the air.

"You sure are easy to scare, but at least you know how to keep out of the way." Kouji stated with a smirk which made Amaya's blood boil.

"You're a jerk, Kouji!" Amaya shouted in anger before she stormed over to his side.

He glared up at her before she kicked him in the legs and walked off with both of her hands clenched into tight fists. Kouji watched as Amaya stormed off, but didn't make any move to follow or stop her.

'If she wants to go off on her own then let her.' Kouji told himself as the sassy ravenette disappeared from his line of sight.


	3. Kitsunamon Appears!

Amaya walked through a field and into another forest before she stopped and realized Kouji was not following her. She cursed herself internally for storming away from the one person that could help her if she got into trouble. In her angered state she kicked a rock forcefully before she continued deeper into the forest.

She doubted that he'd come looking for her and decided there was no point in staying in one spot for very long. She weaved her way between trees and bushes, but found herself falling face first into the dirt after she tripped over an unnoticeable tree root. She laid there for a moment before she looked up only to find herself looking into the curious green eyes of a small monster.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Amaya and the monster's screams echoed across the forest in unison as Amaya scrambled to her feet and the monster ran into a bush to hide.

The small monster's eyes watched Amaya in fear as she stared at the bush in fear herself. Amaya dropped down to her knees and offered a hand to the small monster that timidly came out of the bushes. The small monster was in fact a small light blue bunny with two small angel like wings on its back.

It had a white tail, white feet and a white under belly as well as white tipped ears. It stood two and a half feet tall and had a black band around both of its front ankles which stopped short of its feet. It placed both of its front paws in Amaya hand and gave her a look of weariness.

"I won't hurt you as long as you don't try to hurt me." Amaya spoke softly trying not to scare the small monster away.

"I won't hurt you. You're a lot bigger than me." the monster spoke in a slightly pitched female voice.

"I'm Amaya." Amaya informed the small monster whose small pink nose was twitching against the palm of her hand.

"I'm Bunnymon." the small monster introduced itself with a bit of a hop.

"What exactly are you? And how many more are there like you?" Amaya questioned as she stood up.

"I'm a digimon and this world is full of a bunch of different types of us." Bunnymon informed Amaya as she hopped off with Amaya following right behind her.

"What do you mean by this world?" Amaya questioned again while following the small digimon in an attempt to learn more about the world she was in.

"You're in the digital world. The home of all digimon but let me warn you there are evil digimon that roam our world and they will attack you for no reason what so ever." Bunnymon informed and warned Amaya as she hopped into a destroyed village.

The village was surrounded by a circle of trees and bushes and had a single large column in the center of it. The column had pictures of the sun and moons engraved from the top to the bottom.

It was of a gold color and shone brightly in the sunlight. The rest of the village had very few buildings standing and those that were standing were a lot bigger than the digimon that were scattered around the village.

"Thanks for the warning, but what happened here?" Amaya questioned as she noticed a bunch of small digimon helping one another with the rubble around them.

"Welcome to what's left of Little Villa. A DarkTyrannomon came by here earlier and attacked the village for no reason at all. I attacked him and ran away from him to protect everyone here.

I managed to hide from him and on the way back I saw you fall and went to see if you were alright." Bunnymon informed Amaya as she hopped over to help a few of the other digimon.

'She must really care for the other digimon here, that or she's extremely loyal.' Amaya thought as she watched a small pink bunny like digimon try to lift a log.

This small digimon was of a light pink color with what looked to be stitches in a circle around her left eye, up her right ear and in a patch like fashion on her back. She had dull green colored eyes and a dark pink under belly and tail. She had cuff like black irons on each of her ankle and two small black bat like wings on her back.

Amaya reached down and picked the small log up and put it to the side which made the small digimon look up at her. This digimon stood a foot and a half tall, but jump up high enough to catch a hold of Amaya's hand when she stood up straight.

"Kousagimon! Don't be so rude!" Bunnymon shouted at the pink digimon that had climbed up to sit on Amaya's shoulder.

"Kousagimon, is that your name?" Amaya questioned the small digimon who nodded before she rubbed her head up against Amaya's cheek.

Amaya smiled at Kousagimon's actions and rubbed the small digimon's head like she would a cat. Bunnymon looked as if she were about to die because of Kousagimon's actions and almost passed out when the smaller digimon rubbed her head against Amaya's cheek. Bunnymon relaxed a little when Amaya smiled and seemed to be enjoying the smaller digimon's company.

"Amaya, I am so sorry about Kousagimon" Bunnymon apologized as Amaya pulled Kousagimon off of her shoulder and into her arms.

"It's alright Bunnymon. Can I help you clean this place up? I feel like I'm being inconsiderate." Amaya stated as she set Kousagimon on the ground beside Bunnymon.

"If you want to you can. We have a lot of rebuilding to do and an extra set of hands would help." Bunnymon admitted almost shamefully as she went back to work.

Amaya followed the two small digimon and set to work helping them remove the rubble from their home. An hour later they had a good bit of the rubble cleared away and Bunnymon had everyone eating and taking a break. Amaya was seated underneath one of the trees that circled the village with a small bowl of soup in her lap that was untouched.

Her mind wondered back to Kouji, to where he might have gotten off to, and to if he was alright or not. Amaya sighed and looked back the way she had come, almost hoping he'd walk through the bushes and trees.

Bunnymon noticed that Amaya wasn't eating and hopped over to the girl who had helped them a lot in the past hour. She hopped up to Amaya's side and took notice of the small glimpse of worry in her eyes.

"Amaya, is something wrong?" Bunnymon questioned making Amaya jump in surprise.

"I...I was thinking of a friend and was wondering if he was alright, is all." Amaya informed Bunnymon with a small fake smile.

"Is he here in the digital world too?" Bunnymon questioned with the tilt of her head.

"Yeah, you see I got mad at him and left him back there. I'm a little worried about him." Amaya admitted as she looked back at the trees and bushes.

"What does he look like? What's his name?" Bunnymon questioned making Amaya roll her eyes a little at the digimon's eagerness.

"His name's Kouji. He's a human boy about my age and he's wearing blue and yellow. He has a bandanna on his head and he has midnight blue hair that's tied back in a neat low ponytail." Amaya informed Bunnymon who seemed to take in the information quickly.

"I'll be back soon everyone! Amaya's in charge while I'm gone!" Bunnymon shouted as she bounced off leaving a stunned Amaya behind her.

"Hey! Wait a minute Bunnymon! Where're you going!?" Amaya shouted after the digimon who disappeared from her sight.

Amaya looked over the village only to find all of the digimon were looking at her expectantly. Her eye twitched a little before she put on a fake smile and went over to where they were working.

"Alright. Let's get back to work." Amaya instructed as she went back to cleaning the village with the digimon.

* * *

><p>Bunnymon bounced through the forest with a small smile on her bunny like face. She had already passed the place she had found Amaya and was nearing the edge of the forest before she stopped bouncing around. She stared a bit intimidated at the field ahead of her for she had never left the safety of the forest.<p>

She hopped out into the field with caution and on high alert. She continued to hop across the field till she caught sight of a human boy wearing blue and yellow. She bounced over to him as fast as she could and stopped directly in front of him.

Kouji gave the small digimon in front of him a questioning glance, before he knelt down in front of it.

"Are you Kouji?" Bunnymon asked immediately after he had knelt down.

"How do you know who I am?" Kouji questioned snappily with a slight glare directed at the digimon in front of him.

"I came to get you for Amaya." Bunnymon informed him and watched as he stood up straight.

"Where is she?" Kouji questioned as he looked around for the sassy raven haired girl.

"She's back in my village, come on, follow me!" Bunnymon ordered and bounced towards her village with him following reluctantly behind her.

* * *

><p>"I think Bunnymon's gonna be surprised when she gets back" Amaya informed all of the digimon after she had set the last of the rubble in their rubble pile.<p>

Amaya and all of the small digimon had worked double time since Bunnymon had left and were now standing in a village that had clean areas to build in. The small digimon were celebrating even their small progress with shouts of joy. Amaya smiled lightly at them before the ground shook and they all ran for cover.

Amaya turned around and found out why they had all run away so fast. A tyrannosaurus looking digimon was in the trees right outside the village. He was black with red stripes and a bit of green on him as well. He was approaching the village and Amaya knew almost instantly that this was the digimon that had attacked the village earlier.

Amaya gave the village a quick glance before she picked up a rock and ran towards the digimon. She stopped a few yards in front of him and threw the rock with as much force as she could. The rock hit him in the side of the face which caused him to let out a roar and turn towards her.

Amaya kicked herself mentally before she took off running just as the digimon's tail had swung around at her. He barely missed Amaya and took off after her while all of the digimon in the village watched in horror. Amaya ran as fast as she could away from this digimon, but in all her efforts she found he was gaining on her.

Amaya jumped a large root and with a scream she found herself falling into a dark hole on the other side of that root. As soon as Amaya hit the ground it lit up like someone had hit a light switch. The ground had turned red, while the light was a blue color.

Amaya climbed to her feet and she found herself staring at a yellow crescent moon with a star at the opening of the moon. It glowed brightly and her d-tector started acting up which made her take it from her pocket. She pointed it at the symbol that had a small red and silver spirit floating in front of it. The spirit went into her d-tector and the same symbol showed up on its screen.

"It is time." the same voice that had told her to come here stated.

Without thinking Amaya brought her arms up to where they crossed her chest in an X shape. Her hands were on either side of her face and a blue bar code like light circled her right hand in a single line.

"Execute!" Amaya shouted as she ran her d-tector across the light and then brought it down "Spirit Evolution!" she called out with her right hand held up in the air.

The same bar code like light enveloped her in a cocoon and she blanked out, but when she came to she heard herself call out "Kitsunamon!"

A digimon that stood five foot six inches with a human like body stood in Amaya's place. This digimon had two large silver fox ears on top of her head with short red hair that had a blue feather hanging slightly under her right ear from a crescent moon. In each of her ears were four black studs and on her forehead there was a silver V shaped band with a single pale yellow oval stone set in the center.

Her eyes were a golden yellow and her pupils were that of slits. In the center of her chest was a full moon that was circled by two thick black lines that went from her chest to spiraling down her arms. On her wrists were two silver cuff like bands and on her hands were black claw like finger nails.

Her top was dark blue with light blue trimming and it stopped a little below her breast line and had two string like straps. There were also a lot of silver dangles on her top and around the waist sash of her shorts. There was a golden crescent moon and star; which was at the opening of the moon around her belly button.

Her shorts stopped mid-thigh and were of a dark blue color with a light blue sash around the waist and the same color trimming. She also had two silver straps that hung loosely from the waist of her shorts and a large red fox tail with a silver tip that almost touched the ground behind her.

The same spiraling marks that were on her arms also traveled down her legs which were covered by a pair of dark and light blue knee high boots. Her boots had multiple straps and were high heeled with the heels of the boots and the buckles of the straps being silver.

Kitsunamon jumped straight up out of the hole and landed on the root she had jumped over. She stood defiantly in front of DarkTyrannomon who roared at her before he charged at her.

Kitsunamon jumped up into the air, over DarkTyrannomon's head and onto the ground behind him without much effort. She turned slightly where she could see him and gave him a fanged smile before she jumped out of the way of his tail.

"Lunar Scythe" Kitsunamon called as she summoned her weapon.

Her scythe had a wooden handle that had a lot of bends and curves to it and had a few bright green leaves on it. The blade of her scythe was dark silver and at the base of the blade was a pale and golden yellow crescent moon surrounded by bright green leaves. The blade glinted dangerously in the sun as Kitsunamon pointed it at DarkTyrannomon.

"Is that all you got Dino boy?" she questioned sarcastically only to receive a roar in response.

"Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon called out his attack which was a large fire ball that he spit out of his mouth.

Kitsunamon split the attack in half before she charged towards at him. He swung his tail around at her again only to have her jump up onto it and run up his back with ease. DarkTyrannomon started thrashing around in an attempt to throw her off of him only to fail at his attempts.

Kitsunamon jumped onto his head which in turned caused him to run head first into a nearby tree. Kitsunamon jumped from his head before it collided with the tree and landed on the ground gracefully.

"I think it's time we end this, Lunar Star!" she called out as a bright yellow star shot out from the palm of her hand and hit DarkTyrannomon square in the chest.

That one attack made the single strand of bar code like light surround DarkTyrannomon as his body turned as black as it could. Kitsunamon brought out her d-tector with a mere wave of the hands.

"You destroyed the homes of others, now be purified by the moons grace" she told him calmly before she ran her d-tector across the light "fractal code digitize" she stated as the light went into her d-tector and DarkTyrannomon turned into an egg.

The egg floated off just as the bar code like light cocooned around Kitsunamon. Amaya was left in her place on her knees panting like there was no tomorrow. She forced herself back up on her feet and started back towards Little Villa.

* * *

><p>"Kousagimon! Where's Amaya?" Bunnymon questioned her small pink companion as she returned to the village with an irritated Kouji by her side.<p>

Kousagimon pointed towards the forest with worry in her big green eyes and her ears drooping down. Bunnymon's ears lay back on her head as she looked up at Kouji who seemed more than a little irritated. A rustle of the bushes had poor little Kousagimon jumping up and into Kouji's surprised arms. Amaya walked out of the bushes with her once neat ponytail in shambles.

"Amaya! What happened to you!?" Bunnymon questioned as she hopped over to Amaya's side.

"I fell in a hole while running away from DarkTyrannomon who won't be bothering you again." Amaya informed Bunnymon as she pulled her scrunchy from her hair.

Bunnymon looked up at Amaya wide eyed as Amaya's hair cascaded over her shoulders. Amaya's hair struck her rear as she rummaged around in her duffel bag. Bunnymon looked from Amaya to Kouji who had yet to announce his presence only to find him leaned up against a tree with his eyes on Amaya.

Amaya pulled a brush from her bag just as her d-tector started to act up. She pulled it from her pocket and absent mindedly pressed one of the buttons on the front of it. Amaya dropped both her brush and d-tector; which had the bar code like light streaming out of it and covering the village.

She spun around and watched as the light changed into buildings, flowers, and grass. Cheers erupted from the digimon as their home was returned to normal with the code's release.

"Bunnymon, what just happened?" Amaya questioned as she cautiously picked up her d-tector and brush.

"You just returned Little Villa's data! Oh, thank you Amaya!" Bunnymon informed and thanked Amaya cheerfully before she bounced over to Kousagimon.

Amaya's eyes followed Bunnymon who swept her smaller friend up in a bouncy hug near Kouji's feet. Amaya's eyes traveled from the two digimon to Kouji's shoes and then up to his face where they met his.

Amaya turned beet red before she gave a weak wave to the boy on the other side of the village. Amaya shook head and walked across the village while pocketing her d-tector and pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi." Amaya greeted Kouji with another small wave of the hand.

"You sent the rabbit to find me for what reason?" Kouji snapped in boredom only to have Amaya glare at him.

"I did not send her after you. You're the one who said that I should go bug someone else, Mr. Attitude." Amaya snapped while pulling her brush through her hair.

"Then why did she come after me!?" Kouji questioned as his irritation grew.

"Why not ask her yourself!?" Amaya came back with a shout before she walked away and started to snatch her brush through her hair.

"She was worried about you. She wouldn't eat and she just sat there like she was waiting or maybe she was hoping that you would come through the tree line." Bunnymon informed him sheepishly for he was glaring down at her as if blaming her for all of this.

Kouji glared at the small digimon for a moment longer before he sighed and went to find Amaya who had disappeared behind one of the buildings. Kouji walked around a straw looking hut and found Amaya sitting on the ground in front of a make shift mirror trying to put her hair back up.

He heard a string of curses leave Amaya's mouth in a growl as she struggled to pull her hair back up the way she had it. Amaya flung her brush after her fifth attempt and glared darkly at the ground and a section of her hair.

"Why can't you cooperate with me? What am I doing? Arguing with my own hair!?" Amaya hissed as she started to twist her sleek black hair.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to tear part of your hair out." Kouji informed her casually making her jump slightly in surprise.

"Thank you for your input. Is there anything else you'd like to say smart ass?" Amaya snapped as she tossed her hair away from her shoulders.

"Well Ms. Sassy, if you really want my input then you should really consider cutting a good foot of your hair off." Kouji informed her sarcastically and watched as she shot to her feet.

"Touch my hair and you will die a slow and painful death." Amaya informed him as she went after her brush with a murderous glare on her face.

"Where will the two of you be heading from here?" Bunnymon interrupted as she hopped up to Kouji's side.

"We'll set out to find the train tracks and follow them until we get orders to do something else." Kouji informed Bunnymon which made Amaya turn and give him a quizzical look.

"We?" Amaya questioned as she thought she had misheard what he had just said.

"Yeah, we, as in the both of us." Kouji informed her snappily before Bunnymon took his attention again.

"If you're going to be following the tracks, why not take a Trailmon?" Bunnymon questioned as she sat back on her back feet.

"Bunnymon, what's a Trailmon?" Amaya questioned as she walked over to stand beside Kouji.

"A Trailmon is a digimon that transports us digimon to different places, but most of the time you have to have a ticket to travel on one." Bunnymon informed them as she watched Amaya run her brush through her hair.

"Bunnymon, we don't have any money or tickets. So how are we suppose to take a Trailmon?" Amaya questioned again as she tried to untangle a knot that she had put in her hair when she was twisting it.

"I know a Trailmon who will take you anywhere I ask him to. Me and Franken are really good friends and have helped each other on many occasions." Bunnymon informed Amaya as Kouji took her brush from her.

"Hey! Give me back my brush!" Amaya demanded only to have Kouji turn his back to her.

"Take us to this friend of yours then. We don't have time to waste standing around here doing nothing." Kouji instructed Bunnymon just as Amaya jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need my brush back bandanna boy, and Bunnymon if you don't mind, we'd like to meet this friend of yours." Amaya stated as kindly as she could through gritted teeth as she reached for her brush.

"Get off." Kouji demanded before he forced her to let go of him and followed after Bunnymon.

"Kouji! Please give me back my brush! My hairs tangled and it feels weird!" Amaya whined pathetically while kicking herself internally for acting so weakly.

Kouji paid her no mind which only caused Amaya to run her fingers through her hair. She winced as she tried to untangle one of the knots with her fingers which made her grab a good portion of her hair. By the time they got to the small Trailmon station Amaya's hair was in more knots then it had been in when they left the village.

Bunnymon hopped to the edge of the loading plat form and over to a sleeping train like digimon as Amaya walked to stand beside Kouji. She reached out for her brush and was surprised when Kouji let her take it from his hand without making her beg for it.

"Franken! Time to get up! I need your assistance at once!" Bunnymon shouted out to the digimon which woke him up.

"Bunnymon, What can I do for you?" Franken, the Trailmon asked with a yawn.

"Can you take my friends to the forest terminal?" Bunnymon asked cutely with a bat of her green eyes and a slight pout.

"All aboard that's coming aboard!" Franken shouted as Bunnymon hopped back over to Amaya and Kouji.

"I thank you for your help and I hope Franken gets you where you need to go. Be careful and if the two of you stick together you might just find strength in one another." Bunnymon stated happily which made Amaya's eye twitch as she and Kouji got on Franken.

Amaya opened one of the windows right before she sat down in the seat in front of it. Amaya sat on her knees with her head out of the window with Kouji sitting down right beside her.

"Bye Bunnymon! I hope we meet again soon!" Amaya shouted to the small digimon as Franken pulled out of the station.

"Amaya, get your head in the window." Kouji snapped at her as he pulled her down into the seat beside him.

Amaya blinked then blushed when she realized Kouji's arm was across her shoulders and her snarky come back died in her throat. Kouji closed the window before his arm fell back across Amaya's shoulders; that being the only way he could think of to keep her seated. The Trailmon ride was quiet and not even five minutes after Franken had pulled out did Amaya feel her eyes start to droop.

The more her eyes drooped the closer to Kouji she leaned. Her cheek hit his shoulder and she snapped, sat up straight and tried to shake her sleepiness away. Kouji watched as she fought a battle that she was losing with sleep and wondered just how long she would last before she actually fell asleep.

Amaya fought for five minutes more before she gave in and fell over into Kouji's lap with his arm falling over her stomach. Kouji starred at her before he moved her hair away from her face and used her scrunchy to pull it back in a low ponytail. Kouji rolled his eyes before he averted his gaze out the window and watched as day slowly turned into night.


	4. Kazemon Kicks It!

The Trailmon ride was quiet with the only things that could be heard being the Trailmon's wheels against the tracks and Amaya's breathing. Kouji sat quietly staring out of the window with his arm on the back of the seat while the other hung loosely by his side. Amaya was sleeping peacefully with her head in Kouji's lap and her legs up in the seat; where Kouji had put them once he was sure she was asleep.

Kouji sighed before glancing down at the girl in his lap and wondered what had possessed him to bring her with him. Kouji sighed again before he turned his attention to his d-tector which he had in his hand. He examined it a bit before just staring at it; blankly.

"You must go to the Forest Terminal." the same voice that had spoken from Amaya's phone and d-tector instructed them.

"Forest Terminal?" Kouji questioned before glancing back down at Amaya who turned over slightly. "Sure, why not?" Kouji questioned aloud before he looked back out the window.

The rest of the ride was slightly uneventful with Amaya sleeping and Kouji gazing out the window. A little after Kouji had gotten the message on his phone Amaya had rolled over to where her face was facing him; which slightly unnerved him. He was tempted to push her off, but decided against it and merely rolled her over onto her back.

"Just call me the nap time express!" Franken shouted as he pulled into the station.

Kouji stood up and stretched; after he slipped his legs out from under Amaya's head. He rolled his eyes at the ravenette; who wasn't even fazed by the fact that her head was now on the seat. He walked out of the Trailmon car and stopped by the door for a moment to look around.

"I'd better catch a snooze to…" Kouji told himself with a yawn as he walked over to a bench. "This looks like just as good a place as any…" he informed himself before he sat down.

"All this quiet sure gives a guy time to think." Kouji stated aloud as he looked up at the sky; only to find the view was partially blocked by the tree he was under.

It wasn't long before Kouji drifted off to sleep with his back against the bench and his head tilted back against the top of the bench. Not long after Kouji fell asleep did Amaya stir; finding it cold inside the Trailmon car. She looked around drowsily before she noticed she was alone; which made her shoot to her feet.

She tugged the strap of her duffel bag and spun around once to make sure she didn't miss anything before she exited the car. She stopped right outside the door and looked around. The station they were in had a large tree at the base and a small cement loading platform.

Amaya had to squint to see in the dark, but she almost instantly found Kouji on a bench nearby. She readjusted her duffel bag before she walked over to where he sat. Her lips twitched slightly at the way he was sleeping before she opened her duffel bag and dug out a blanket.

Amaya was careful not to wake him as she spread the blanket over him, sat down beside him and moved him so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She wrapped part of the blanket around herself before she rested her head against his and let sleep over take her once more.

* * *

><p>The sun brought light back to the world, but it also woke Kouji the moment it hit him. Kouji jolted into an upright position after realizing he had his cheek on something warm.<p>

It took him a few seconds to put together that he was also under a blanket; that had not been there when he fell asleep and that there was now a weight against his shoulder. Kouji looked to his side only to find Amaya still sleeping peacefully; despite the fact that he had jerked away from her without warning.

'When the hell did she get there?' Kouji questioned internally with a slightly red face.

Kouji pushed the blanket off of himself and half glared at Amaya; who was oblivious as to what was going on around her. Kouji pushed her shoulder with a bit of added force which made her head come up off of his shoulder. Amaya woke up with that shove and blinked her eyes to try and focus them.

"I guess good morning is out of the question." Amaya stated rhetorically at the glare that was directed at her.

'I just woke up and I've already pissed him off!' Amaya thought as she pulled her blanket into her lap.

Amaya folded her blanket into a square before she stuffed it back in her bag and dug her brush out. She pulled her scrunchy from her hair and brushed it out while watching Kouji as he glared at the ground. She pushed her scrunchy up onto her right elbow and let her hair fall behind her before she put her brush back in her bag.

"So, where do we go from here?" Amaya questioned as she stood up and stretched her arms up over her head.

"We're suppose to go to the Forest Terminal." Kouji informed Amaya as she looked around.

"This isn't it?" Amaya questioned as she walked backwards towards the edge of the platform.

"I'm not sure." Kouji informed her as he watched her get closer to the edge.

"So, you just wanna wait then?" Amaya questioned as she spun on her toes and tip toed the edge of the platform.

Kouji shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't sure where they were or if they should move on before finding out. Kouji looked around at the station, but it was deserted minus his and Amaya's presence.

Amaya continued to tip toe the edge of the station out of boredom and let out a gasp of surprise when her foot slipped. She landed on her knees right beside the tracks and looked up a bit clueless.

"Kouji?" Amaya questioned as she moved to sit on her rear instead of her now burning knees.

"That is one humongous tree!" a girl's voice stated making Amaya look to the opposite side of the platform.

"So, then this must be the Forest Terminal, right?" a boys voice questioned as they got closer to where Amaya was.

"This is Breezy Village." another male voice stated in a tone that suggested he knew everything.

"It's called what now?" the girl seemed to be asking the second male voice.

"Welcome tourists." Kouji stated as he stood up from the bench he had been sitting on. "So, this isn't it." he stated; his voice getting closer to Amaya's location.

"You're right, it's not." the second male voice from before stated dejectedly.

"Hey Kouji, what's up?" the girl asked as Kouji jumped down from the platform and down beside Amaya; while completely ignoring the girl.

Amaya got a good look at the girl when she questioned Kouji; seeing as she had walked closer to the edge of her side of the platform. She had blonde hair that looked to go right below her shoulder blades and wore a purple beanie on the top of her head. Her beanie matched her vest and her skirt which stopped an inch or two above her knees.

She wore a light blue and white striped short sleeved shirt under the vest and had on a pair of white and purple tennis shoes with dark purple knee socks. Her eyes were green and seemed to hold a good amount of surprise in them; almost as if she hadn't expected to see Amaya sitting there on the ground.

Kouji gave Amaya a questioning glance before he started to walk away from the station. Amaya scrambled to her feet; ignoring the pain in her knees as she half ran to catch up with Kouji.

"Where are you going?" the girl asked after him.

"Where I go is my business, thanks for asking." Kouji informed her a bit snappily as he continued to walk away from her with Amaya right behind him.

"Oh, you're so anti-social!" the girl yelled out at him, but he completely ignored her.

"He reminds me of white chocolate; it may look good, but no taste." the first male voice stated which made Amaya stop and glare back at him.

The boy had short brown spiky hair and wore a light blue and yellow trimmed jumpsuit that stopped short of his ankles. He also wore a pair of navy and yellow trimmed sneakers with white socks. He was stocky compared to Kouji and had brown eyes.

"Keep your opinions to yourself; unless someone asks you for it!" Amaya shouted back at him before she walked after Kouji.

Amaya continued to follow Kouji down the tracks and into a forest where she had an even harder time keeping up with him. Her left knee was throbbing and bleeding slightly, but she wasn't about to ask Kouji to stop; not with the way he was glaring at the ground.

Amaya managed to keep up with him fairly well; even after she tripped over a root and had to pull herself up. She followed him until his d-tector started to act up which made him stop and she walked to stand beside him.

"Is this a spirit?" Kouji questioned making Amaya remember something.

'I forgot to tell him about Kitsunamon!' Amaya's mind screamed as she stood there unmoving.

"HA! So strangers are in the village aye; that's trouble." a voice from a thicket of trees boomed suddenly.

"They're human children." another voice sneered as Kouji pulled Amaya behind a large tree and started spying on the owners of the voices.

"Ah, you think those whinny wall flowers called them to come and help?" a third voice asked the other two.

"Who cares? No one can stop the Mushroomon brother's!" the second voice shouted confidently.

"We'll get them." the first voice stated before they all started to laugh menacingly.

Kouji was glaring at the ground when Amaya looked up at him; these digimon were in more trouble than they thought. Amaya tugged on Kouji's jacket sleeve slightly; which made him turn his glare towards her as the three digimon ran off.

"Are we just gonna stand here, or do something about them?" Amaya questioned without making eye contact.

Kouji stared at her for a few minutes before he turned and took off running towards Breezy Village. Amaya stumbled after him, hitting her knees again before she ran after him. She had a hard time keeping up with him and found herself up against his back when she did catch up to him.

Kouji had stopped at the edge of the tree line; just inside the trees and was blinded, as was Amaya, by a very bright light. A tree trunk looking digimon with arms and legs was now standing in front of the blonde girl. The blonde was lying on the ground; she had obviously been attacked and was barely able to jump out of the way of the digimons next attack.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Kouji shouted as he took off in the girl's direction.

"You can't do that to my friend!" the jump suit wearing boy yelled as he ran up and hit the digimon with a shovel.

The shovel broke in half on impact and without a moment's notice the boy was hit hard by the digimon. Kouji spirit evolved right then and there and took the digimons attention away from the blonde and the boy. Amaya ran as best she could over to the girl and offered her hand to her as Kouji and the digimon started fighting.

"Who are you?" the blonde questioned before her attention turn towards Kouji and the other digimon.

"An ally." Amaya informed the blonde as she watched Kouji and the digimon fight.

Lobomon, Kouji in digimon form, pulled out one of his Lobo kendo swords and hit the digimon in a weakened spot on its forehead.

"Was that a love tap?" the digimon laughed before Lobomon ran up to him and used his howling laser attack at point blank range.

His attack went straight through the digimons head and he turned black with a single ring of fractal code circling him.

"Obviously you've been taken over by evil. Shadow creature, be purified by the light!" Lobomon stated as he took out his d-tector and scanned the digimons data.

"Farewell Woodmon for good; fractal code digitize!" and with that Woodmon turned back into the three Mushroomon brothers.

"Hey, what happened to us?" one of the Mushroomon asked in confusion once they all hit the ground.

"Where are we?" the second one asked just as confused as the first.

"Were we in a bad dream?" the third asked with the same confusion as his brothers.

Lobomon jumped back and away from the Mushroomon and changed back into Kouji once his feet hit the ground.

"Oh Kouji." the blonde stated in admiration; as Amaya limped her way over to Kouji's side.

"Is that all there is to it!? That's it!" the jump suit wearing boy shouted in annoyance.

Amaya placed her hand on Kouji's shoulder as soon as she was by his side; which made him glance up at her. He was on the ground on his knees panting hard and to Amaya he looked tired.

His attention snapped from her to his d-tector which was acting up and with a press of a button the data for Breezy Village was released. The dirt they had been standing on turned to lush green grass and the tree in the middle of the village that was once bare was now covered in lush green leaves.

"Breezy Village's fractal code is returning!" a white radish headed digimon with a pink waist band around the middle of his body shouted.

"That's cool." Amaya whispered as she looked up at the tree while completely ignoring the digimon around her.

"They're all pretty happy; thanks to you." the blonde told Kouji as she offered him her hand and snapped Amaya's attention away from the tree.

Kouji didn't take her hand; he merely stood up with Amaya's hand still on his shoulder. He walked away from the two girls; which made Amaya's hand fall back to her side. Amaya gave the girl a fake smile before she took off after Kouji, limping along the way.

"You know Kouji, you could try being friendly! I don't get him. Why do I try to like a guy who acts like that? And just who is that girl anyways?" the blonde ranted as both Kouji and Amaya disappeared from her sight.

Amaya was having an extremely hard time keeping up with Kouji who was walking at a faster pace than before. Amaya waited till they were a good ways away from the village before she spoke.

"K-Kouji, slow down please!" Amaya pleaded before her foot caught on another tree root. "Ah!" Amaya gasped in surprise as she hit her knees making the one she had hurt throb worse.

Amaya didn't get up, but fell backwards onto her rear and hugged her knee to her chest as if it would stop the pain. Kouji had turned to see why she had shouted, but didn't expect to see her sitting on the ground with her knee pulled tightly to her chest. He walked back to her and bent down in front of her only to have pain filled eyes; that were void of tears meet his.

"How long's your knee been like this?" Kouji questioned as he removed Amaya's arms from around her leg.

"Since I fell off the station platform; I landed on in when I fell and fell on it again before we overheard those digimon, fell on it before you fought with those digimon, and then again just now." Amaya informed him as he stretched her leg out.

"You should have said something." Kouji scolded as he unlaced her boot.

"I tried back at the station, but when I started to say something someone else caught your attention." Amaya half snapped at him. "What are you doing?" she questioned after he had taken her boot off.

"Do you have anything useful in that bag of yours?" Kouji questioned as he pulled her sock off as well.

"You're really funny; of course I carry more than a blanket and a brush with me." Amaya snapped as she pulled her bag into her lap and dug around in it.

Amaya pulled a first aid kit from her bag and handed it to Kouji without really thinking it over. Kouji pulled the bottle of alcohol, a small cleansing rag and a roll of gauze from the first aid kit. Amaya watched him drench the cleansing rag in alcohol before it clicked in her head what he was doing.

"Kouji, you...you're not gonna put that against my knee, are you?" Amaya asked him a little fearful, to her alcohol was worse than cutting your flesh open with a knife.

"Just be still." Kouji ordered as he cleaned the area around her knee.

Kouji glanced up at her and almost laughed at her face for she had both of her eyes clamped shut and her poor bottom lip was between her teeth. Kouji shook his head before he pressed the clean side of the cloth against her knee cap. Amaya hissed as her eyes flew open and if Kouji hadn't had a good grip on her ankle she would have kicked him.

Amaya fell backwards onto the ground instead of staying in a sitting position. Amaya put her arm over her eyes which made Kouji think she was being dramatic as he finished cleaning her knee. He released her ankle and wrapped her knee with the gauze which he secured with some tape she had in her kit.

"You, Kouji, are one cruel and insensitive boy." Amaya told him as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Kouji merely gave her an unimpressed look before he put her first aid kit back together. Amaya went digging back into her duffel bag and pulled out a clean pair of socks which earned her a curious look.

Amaya put one sock back in her bag before she brushed her leg off and put the sock on her bare foot. She pulled her boot back on and tied it before Kouji handed her the first aid kit and her bloody sock.

"Do you carry a complete outfit in that thing or just socks?" Kouji questioned as she put her things back in her bag.

"I believe in being prepared for anything." Amaya informed him as she sat up straight.

Kouji rolled his eyes at her, but offered her his hand which she took. Kouji pulled her to her feet and pulled her along behind him by her hand. Amaya loosened her hand and then gripped his hand to see if he was letting go, but found that he had her hand securely in his.

He had also slowed his pace and she found herself walking beside him instead of behind him. Amaya keep her gaze on the ground afraid that he might see the light pink blush that dusted her face. Amaya couldn't figure him out; he was cocky and a jerk to people yet he just showed he could be nice and caring and it confused her.

"Kouji?" Amaya questioned after an hour of walking only to get a nod in response to her calling him. "Why do you like being alone?" she questioned which made him stop.

"What I do is my business, not yours." Kouji snapped at her with a glare before he started walking again.

"You know, you're only isolating yourself from other people and in the end you'll be alone, right?" Amaya questioned only to have him jerk her forwards by her hand.

"Look, I don't question why you act the way you do. So quit asking damn questions and keep you opinions to yourself." Kouji snapped at her before he started pulling her along again.

'Way to go with your big mouth Amaya.' Amaya snapped at herself internally.

She had asked questions on things that she did herself; she isolated herself from others. Amaya let Kouji pull her along and wondered if they were truly that much alike? Or was it just the isolation part that they shared?


	5. Moelhill out the Mountain!

"Wait just a minute!" Amaya shouted at Kouji while giving him an I-cannot-believe-you-just-said-that look.

"You want me, the girl with a bandaged knee, to climb that!" Amaya continued to shout as she pointed to a mountain that was behind her.

"Have you gone Loco!? What do you think will happen if one of us happens to slip!?" she questioned with her arms crossed and a glare set on Kouji who happened to be standing in front of her.

"That's why I'm sending you up first, Amaya. We need to figure out which direction we should go in and climbing up there is the only way to get a good look around! Now go!" Kouji snapped as he pointed upwards while giving Amaya a glare of his own.

"You are freaking Loco! If I fall I'm coming back to haunt you in my next life!" Amaya snapped as she turned and started to climb up the side of the mountain.

Kouji had followed the Trailmon tracks while leading Amaya around in an uncomfortable silence; after her questioning the previous day. They had set up camp that night with Amaya on one side of the small fire they built and Kouji on the other. Amaya didn't get much sleep and ended up getting into another fight with Kouji that morning when he woke her up.

Kouji walked off in the middle of that argument which made Amaya take off after him with her knee burning in protest. They had walked for a few hours in silence up until the tracks decided to go up the mountain they were now climbing.

Kouji had thought it would be better if they climbed it to get a good look around while Amaya argued she'd rather stay on the ground. They argued for ten minutes about it before Amaya finally relented and started up the side of the mountain with Kouji right behind her.

'It's a good thing I hate skirts or this would be awkward.' Amaya thought to herself as she tried to concentrate on her footing.

Her knee was protesting her movement and every time Amaya glanced down she saw that Kouji had stopped; he was literally on her heels. Kouji was glaring up at her; she was climbing so slow that he just knew it was going to take the rest of the day just to get half way up.

"Can't you move any faster!?" Kouji snapped at her when they were a good twenty foot up which made Amaya stiffen.

"No! I can't! I told you climbing was a bad idea with my knee the way it is!" Amaya shouted down at him as she reached up and grabbed onto another rock

"Ah!" she gasped out in surprise as the rock she grabbed had been loose and gave way when she went to pull herself up.

"AMAYA!" Kouji yelled out in panic while catching her hand as she fell backwards.

"Mina-Minamoto, don't let go!" Amaya shouted in fear as her free hand locked around his wrist.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Kouji bit out through gritted teeth as he pulled her up to his shoulders.

"Think you can grab onto my shoulders without falling?" Kouji inquired.

"Y-Yeah…" Amaya replied shakily as she slid her left hand across his shoulders before he guided her right hand to his free shoulder.

Amaya locked her arms firmly around Kouji's neck once he let go of her hand and held on for her life as he continued to climb upwards.

"I seem to be causing more problems for you then you do for me." Amaya informed him sheepishly as she cursed her luck in her head.

"What's your point?" Kouji questioned without letting her talking detour him from the task at hand.

"I'm trying to apologize!" Amaya shouted at him only to receive a chuckle from him.

"Keep your apology. I've had plenty of chances to get rid of you." Kouji informed her coyly making Amaya chuckle out of nervousness.

"Just don't try to get rid of me while we're twenty, thirty feet in the air, kay?" Amaya stated as she looked down and felt Kouji nod in agreement with her.

"HELP!"

"PLEASE HELP US!"

"SOMEONE FREE US!"

A bunch of different voices started shouting out simultaneously which made Amaya tighten her grip in surprise. Kouji made a strangled sound as Amaya had wrapped her arms tighter around his neck almost to the point of choking him. Amaya looked up just as Kouji did and found a cave not very far above them.

"You think they might be in there?" Amaya questioned as her chin rested on top of Kouji's head.

"Only one way to find out." Kouji stated before he started upwards again with Amaya still clinging to him.

Kouji made it up to the cave rather quickly and pulled himself and Amaya up into the cave's mouth. Amaya let go of Kouji and instead of landing on her feet like she had planned she landed on her rear. Kouji snickered at her before he looked into the darker part of the cave.

"Hello?" Kouji called out to some snail looking digimon that were trapped in the back of the cave in a cage.

"Hero's!"

"Please, you must release us!"

"Shh, you'll scare them away!"

"Don't be so pushy!"

Kouji completely ignored the snail digimons antics and instead started looking around for something to break the lock on the cage. Amaya held a rock out to him which he took and started hitting it against the lock forcefully. Amaya had stayed near the entrance and watched as the digimon went from looking hopeful to terrified in mere seconds.

Amaya spun on her heel only to let out a surprised gasp as she was grabbed and pushed backwards out of the cave. Kouji had spun around the moment Amaya gasped, but he was soon following her as he too was thrown from the cave.

Amaya landed on her back on something soft before the back of her head collided forcefully with something hard. The last thing Amaya saw was Kouji and then nothing, but darkness.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm" Amaya groaned as she opened her eyes, but soon wished she hadn't.<p>

"Amaya?" Kouji's voice sounded from next to her, but it only made the head ache she had worse.

"Why do I feel like someone smashed a rock against the back of my skull?" Amaya groaned as she brought her arm up to covered her eyes.

"You hit your head when we landed." Kouji informed her a bit quieter than before.

"Who threw us? And where are we?" Amaya questioned as she moved to sit up.

"I don't know and we're in the KaratsukiNumemon's home." Kouji informed her while placing his hand on the top of her head.

"ITAI! Kouji that hurts!" Amaya shouted as she pulled away from his touch and covered her head.

"I barely touched you!" Kouji defended only to have her look up at him.

"My heads already throbbing; please don't be so loud." Amaya half whimpered as she continued to cover the spot she had hit on the ground.

Amaya glanced around the room only to have confusion consume her; for the doorway to the room was sideways. There were beds on what was supposed to be the floor, but to Amaya it was a wall.

Amaya's hands fell from her head as her confusion grew; how did anyone live in a sideways house? She turned questioning eyes towards Kouji who had to chuckle at her confusion.

"How is it possible for a bed to be on a wall like that?" Amaya questioned as Kouji stood up beside her.

Kouji merely shrugged as he walked away from her and swung himself through the door frame; effortlessly. Amaya stumbled onto her feet and with a little dizziness walked over to where the door frame was. She could barely see over the door frame when she placed her hands on the top of it and pulled herself half way up.

Her right leg was the next thing that she put on the door frame and with her luck she slipped and tumbled over the door frame. Kouji chuckled at her as she lay on her back on the ground while glaring at the wall above her. Amaya sat up with her legs spread and her hands placed on the ground; wrist to wrist and her fingers pointing away from each other.

The atmosphere went from laid back to serious in a matter of seconds as Kouji picked up a stick and stood in the corner next to the door that led outside. Amaya could see the shadows of people climbing outside and watched the doorway with a mild interest.

"Yesa!" Goggle's shouted as he stuck his upper body into the doorway only to almost get struck in the head by Kouji's stick.

"Huh, you're here?" he questioned as he looked down at Kouji.

"You're the people these guys found to help out!?" Kouji asked in disbelief as the rest of Goggles gang; the blonde, jumpsuit boy and the little boy with the big hat; popped up behind him.

"Kouji…" jumpsuit boy stated in surprise as he looked down at Kouji; who was still slightly on the offensive.

"Yeah. None of us could find any food either!" Goggles stated ecstatically; while successfully pissing Kouji off.

"Hey! Don't lump me in with you guys." Kouji snapped at Goggles before he turned to a snail looking digimon similar to the ones they had run into in the cave.

"These kids aren't going to be able to help you out at all." he informed the digimon while pissing of Goggles.

"I'll help you, right upside the head!" Goggles yelled out at Kouji making Amaya glare at him.

"Well, at least give us a chance." the little boy with the big hat piped in on Goggles behalf.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I mean look at you, the only thing you guys will do is get in my way. Can I help it if you're not up to my level?" Kouji snapped making Amaya give him a inquisitive glance.

"Watch it stick boy, or I'll..." Goggles started threatening Kouji, but was interrupted.

"Gentlemen, please! My thanks to all of you for coming to help and now it's time to eat!" a snail looking digimon with a large white mustache stated enthusiastically with a slight bow.

"All right! Time to chow down!" Goggles and his group all shouted in unison which made them lose their balance and fall inside the house; to where Kouji was standing.

Kouji merely lifted his legs to avoid having a dog pile on top of him. He maneuvered around the group and over to where Amaya still sat on the ground.

Amaya wore a smirk and looked up at Kouji as he stopped to stand beside her. The little boy with the large hat noticed Amaya first when his eyes met blue crystal.

"Takuya look." the little boy whispered while tugging on Goggle's sleeve.

"Hey! Who're you!?" Goggles questioned from the bottom of the dog pile while looking directly at Amaya.

"An ally, if you're on my good side. An enemy, if you get on my dark side." Amaya informed him as she stood up with the same smirk from before on her lips.

"That's not an answer! What's your name!?" the little white digimon with the radish head shouted at her in annoyance.

"That's none of your business!" Kouji snapped while stepping in front of Amaya as if he was protecting her.

The group started picking themselves up off the floor after Kouji turned his back on them and brushed past Amaya. The little boy gave Amaya a confused stare and got a fake smile in return before Amaya followed after Kouji. The group took a seat in a semi-circle on the ground; whereas Amaya and Kouji had gotten as far away from them as possible and were sitting side by side.

The KaratsukiNumemon, the snail digimon, brought what looked to be cabbage out for everyone to eat. They took the group a pile and then gave Amaya and Kouji a pile of their own. Amaya paid little attention to the group of people that seemed to be enjoying themselves as she peeled the leaves off of her food and ate them one at the time; where as everyone else was just taking big bites out of the food.

'They're so loud.' Amaya thought as she took a bite out of the leaf she had in her hands.

"How'd they get here anyways?" Goggles questioned one of Karatsukinumemon while looking over at Amaya and Kouji.

"Oh! They fell from the sky!" the digimon replied just as Goggles made eye contact with Amaya.

"They did what!?" Goggles asked in pure shocked as Amaya broke eye contact with him by turning her head.

"They fell." the digimon replied as if people fell from the sky every day.

* * *

><p>Amaya and Kouji screamed out as they fell; head first towards what Amaya thought was certain death. They both landed in a large pile of hay, but that didn't stop Amaya's head from hitting the ground under it hard. Kouji had sat up almost the instant he had landed and crawled to Amaya's side.<p>

Her eyes fell shut just as he leaned over her; which made Kouji stand and scoop her up into his arms. He looked for a way off of the platform they were on and one of the digimon showed him the way a little reluctantly.

"Well, we finish and the universe throws humans into the works!" a Karatsukinumemon shouted in anger for they had just collected and piled that hay up.

* * *

><p>Amaya convinced one of the Karatsukinumemon to help her out of the house after she had finished eating and was sitting on the side of a house with a sketch pad in her lap and a pencil in her hand. She could hear Kouji and Goggle's group talking over plans of how to free the Karatsukinumemon women, but paid little attention to what they were saying.<p>

Amaya was more focused on her sketch pad than anything else and to anyone else it would look as if she was a little too laid back to be drawing the way she was. She was drawn into her sketch book taking in every detail as a picture of her two digimon friends came to life in gray and white. Just as she put the finishing touches on her picture the Karatsukinumemon that helped her came outside to get her.

"It's time for bed." he stated nervously as Amaya tucked her book and pencil back into her bag.

Amaya nodded as she followed the digimon back into the house and went to Kouji's side out of habit. The Karatsukinumemon had guests bed for everyone, but seeing as they were suck to the wall they made some make shift beds. Amaya was on the end with Kouji being the only one next to her, but he had his back to her.

She could hear Kouji and Goggle boy in a heated whispered argument, but kept out of it and instead let her mind go back home. She had left in such a huff that she hadn't even stopped when her own brother had called after her. She smiled softly at the thought of her older brother; him being her senior by two years; and she wondered if he had been able to keep up with his glasses for the past couple of days.

'Such a clumsy person, I wonder what he's doing right now.' Amaya thought as Kouji turned to face her.

He had his eyes closed to start with, but when she blinked his eyes were starring directly into hers. Amaya felt like drowning every time she held eye contact with him to the point that she had to look away. She jumped when she felt his hand brush across her cheek as he moved part of her hair behind her ear.

She blushed slightly before she caught his hand as he started to remove it from her hair. It was Kouji's turn to blush when she intertwined her fingers with his before she let go. He started to ask why she had done that, but found she had already closed her eyes.

Kouji shook his head slightly at her actions before whispering a good night to her and placing his hand over hers. Amaya stiffened when his hand engulfed hers, but found that it didn't bother her and with a clear mind she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Amaya awoke the next morning to someone screaming and found herself bound and hanging from a rope. She glanced down and had to do a double take of what was going on before she glared up at the digimon above her.<p>

The Karatsukinumemon had tied them all up and hung them from ropes; which were anchored to the Trailmon tracks above. Amaya glanced to her left and found Kouji glaring; just as she had been; up at the digimon.

"What are you doing!?" Kouji yelled in annoyance at the Karatsukinumemon.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women" the Karatsukinumemon with the mustache told them; he seemed to be the leader of the Karatsukinumemon.

"You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us here!?" Goggles yelled out in anger and fear.

"I think it is you! Who are the dirty sneaks pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when you're really legendary warriors!" the Karatsukinumemon sneered at them making Amaya's glare darken.

"I don't understand! What's wrong with that!?" the blonde shouted at him.

"The time for your games and lies is over! Soon you'll be back with your ally!" he shouted at them again only to confuse those that they had bound.

"Ally! What are you talking about!?" Kouji shouted the very question everyone wanted answered as he got more and more agitated.

"Don't play dumb! We know you're in league with Grumblemon!" he yelled hotly.

"Grumblemon?" Amaya questioned just as a hole was blasted right beside her in the side of the mountain.

"Me fractal code or bad things happen." A gruff male voice said from the hole that had been blasted in the mountain.

"Oh yeah! Says who!?" Goggles shouted as Amaya glared at the hole next to her.

"Be me and you say me too, once you know me am. You call me Grumblemon." it answered while showing itself to be a troll slash goblin looking thing with a very large nose.

"Look at that symbol!" the blonde shouted in shock once she saw this new digimon.

"He's also a legendary warrior!" Goggles exclaimed in surprised shock.

"Give fractal code or else. You no wanna see what or else see." Grumblemon told the Karatsukinumemon while Amaya questioned his level of intelligence.

"I didn't realize there were bad legendary warriors." the radish digimon stated from beside a yellow rabbit looking digimon that had red pants on.

"Why for human yo-yo's?" Grumblemon questioned as he pushed Amaya with his finger which made her glare darken.

"Grumblemon! If you want to save your allies give us back our women!" the main Karatsukinumemon demanded as he and the other Karatsukinumemon pulled out a few hook like knives.

"Those knives are a little close there." jumpsuit boy stated rather calmly as the Karatsukinumemon put their knives next to the ropes; that held everyone in place causing everyone excluding Amaya and Kouji to shout in panic as they looked up.

"What? So, me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon stated confusedly as he pointed at them after pushing Amaya with his finger again.

"Quit pushing me like a doll you damn prick!" Amaya snapped as the Karatsukinumemon brought their knives closer to the ropes to see if Grumblemon would respond.

The others freaked out excluding Kouji who looked to be thinking and Amaya who was getting ready to curse Grumblemon out completely. Grumblemon stood there completely unaffected by the danger everyone was in; thanks to him; and just kept pushing Amaya.

"Wait! You mean you really don't care about them, but they're legendary warrior's too." the Karatsukinumemon stated in confusion to Grumblemon who was rubbing his nose.

"Huh? This weakling be legendary warriors! Me think somebody got hands on some spirit and took them when they shouldn't have. Now me put me hands on you and take them right back. So..." Grumblemon rambled a bit at them before he took out a large hammer from who knows where.

"Wait! What's going on here? You mean you aren't allies?" the Karatsukinumemon asked in utter shock.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" the little boy shouted while he cried his eyes out.

Grumblemon chose that moment to slam his hammer against the side of the mountain which made everyone, except Amaya, jump to avoid being hit. Amaya was too close to Grumblemon to be hit by his hammer and continued to glare daggers at him. The Karatsukinumemon dropped their knives as soon as Grumblemon's hammer hit the mountain and Kouji took that opportunity to his advantage.

He pushed off of the side of the mountain just enough that one of the knives cut through his ropes and he wasted no time in spirit evolving. He grabbed onto the rope he had been hanging from and swung into Grumble feet first; which ended with the two of them crashing through the side of a house.

"Hey! Pull us up you moron's!" Amaya demanded with a shout at the Karatsukinumemon who started doing as she said.

"You're quite the rude human." the radish digimon stated only to receive a glare.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Amaya snapped as she was pulled up onto the Trailmon tracks and untied.

Amaya stood up as soon as she was untied and searched the area with her eyes for any signs of Lobomon. The Karatsukinumemon pulled Goggles and his group up and untied them while apologizing for what they had done. Lobomon and Grumblemon went crashing down into another house below the Trailmon tracks and Amaya quickly spirit evolved.

"Who's that?" the yellow bunny digimon asked while pointing at Kitsunamon.

"That's Kitsunamon, the legendary guardian of the moons!" the radish digimon shouted in surprise as Kitsunamon jumped from the tracks and down onto the side of the house Lobomon had went crashing into.

Lobomon was holding onto the edge of a hole that he and Grumblemon had created while Grumblemon decided it was fun to step on his hands. Grumblemon raised his hammer to hit Lobomon, but before he could and before Kitsunamon could stop him a dark blue and yellow human beetle like digimon grabbed his hammer.

He pulled Grumblemon out of the house which gave Kitsunamon the time to jump down inside the house. She offered her hand to Lobomon who glared at her instead of taking her hand. While Kitsunamon was trying to convince Lobomon to take her hand a purple and pink fairy like digimon carrying a white bear digimon landed beside her.

"Cut the macho act and give her your hand!" the fairy digimon snapped as she set the bear like digimon down.

Lobomon growled slightly before he reluctantly took Kitsunamon's hand; after he looked down of course. She pulled him into the house easily and released his hand as soon as he was kneeling on the wall.

"Thanks" he thanked quietly before turning to the three of them "Ok guys, here's the plan. While I'm fighting Grumblemon you free the captives and get all of the Karatsukinumemon some place safe. You got it?" he questioned after stating his plan.

"You bet!" the small bear digimon answered as he was taken back into the arms of the fairy digimon.

She flew out of the house and headed towards the cave that rested higher up the mountain. Kitsunamon stood beside Lobomon as he stood up with her left fist propped up on her hip.

"Didn't you hear me!?" Lobomon growled at her only to have her glare right back at him.

"Do I look as if I have wings wolf boy!? I can't get up there, so you'll just have to settle for me fighting beside you. And don't worry I'll stay out of your damned way!" Kitsunamon snapped making him turn his back on her.

"We need to talk after this is over." Lobomon growled once again before he jumped out of the house and onto the outside wall.

"You say talk and I hear I need to bitch at you when this is over." Kitsunamon stated aloud before she joined Lobomon, the beetle digimon and the red and black digimon; from their first day in this world; on the outside wall.

"What's wrong now?" Lobomon bit out at the red digimon who was looking around.

"I don't know where Grumblemon is." he replied which made Lobomon growl once again.

"You don't know!" Lobomon shouted hotly while glaring at the red digimon.

"Now is not the time to be fighting between ourselves!" Kitsunamon snapped at the two as her scythe flashed into her hands.

The red digimon turned to her for a second out of surprise; while Lobomon glared harder at the area around them. She closed her eyes and listened while the other three looked for the troll digimon they had only just met. Kitsunamon's eyes snapped open as Grumblemon dug himself into their view. The red digimon jumped up to where Grumblemon was, just as Lobomon aimed at him.

"You trying to get shot!?" Lobomon shouted which made the red digimon look back at him.

"You go away now!" "Look out!" Grumblemon told the red digimon just as Kitsunamon shouted her warning and he was hit with Grumblemon's hammer.

"You should have let me handle it!" Lobomon shouted as the red digimon fell.

Kitsunamon ran to the edge and tried to catch hold of the red digimons arm, but missed. Her eyes widened only for her to relax a moment later when he caught a hold of a rope ladder. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had taken as she stood beside Lobomon.

"Peek a boo" Grumblemon stated as he popped out of a hole; right beside the red digimon.

He tried to hit him with his hammer, but he swung himself and the ladder backwards right into Lobomon's line of fire. Lobomon yelled at him which made Kitsunamon roll her eyes as the beetle digimon flew down and took the red digimon by both wrists. Lobomon was pleased with this until Grumblemon noticed and borrowed back into the mountain.

"Now where are you?" Lobomon growled out as Kitsunamon's ears stood up straight on her head.

"You want guess?" Grumblemon asked as he popped out of a hole behind Lobomon and hit him with his hammer as Kitsunamon ducked down quickly.

Lobomon caught a hold of the same rope ladder the red digimon was on which kept him from falling to his death.

"You should mess with someone your own size troll!" Kitsunamon snapped as she spun around with her scythe only to miss as he dug back into the mountain.

She glared at the mountain side as she waited for Grumblemon to reappear and try something.

"Kitsunamon!" Lobomon and the red digimon shouted as Grumblemon popped out of a hole above her and was coming down at her with his hammer.

She front flipped out of the way before kicking him square in his nose and collecting her scythe from the floor. It started to rain as Kitsunamon's scythe met with Grumblemon's hammer and they stood in a dead lock. Her heels were already off the side of the house, but she refused to be pushed back and off of the house.

Grumblemon pulled back which made her fall forwards only to be hit under the chin with his hammer and stumble off of the house in an ungraceful way. Lobomon caught her wrist as she fell and pulled her in between him and the rope ladder. The water from the rain was going down the side of the mountain in waves and it appeared to have given the beetle digimon an idea as he flew upwards.

He slammed the side of the mountain with his fists which were sparking lightning and made a large bolder fall; which hit Grumblemon on its way down. The fairy digimon and the small bear digimon had come back and informed them that the Karatsukinumemon were all safe just as Grumblemon stood back up.

Grumblemon seemed happy at the fact that the blue bar code like light from the mountain was showing and the next thing they knew he was surrounded by a similar light and changed into a bigger and uglier troll like digimon. He started spinning around with his fists extended and almost hit the fairy digimon while he hit the rope ladder that everyone was hanging onto; which made them all let go.

The small bear turned into a glacier of jagged, but smooth ice that stuck to the side of the mountain and caught the red digimon and Lobomon who in turn caught Kitsunamon by her wrists. The beetle digimon attacked him, but was repelled and hit the Trailmon tracks where the two small digimon had been. He and the fairy digimon caught the small digimon as Grumblemon changed back to the smaller version of himself.

"That best you can do with you spirit. That pathetic that, make pathetic look good." he laughed at them as he changed back into what he called Gigasmon.

"Wait a minute! What's going on!?" the red digimon asked in utter shock.

"Rhino boy has two evolutions!" the radish digimon exclaimed.

"Now me take fractal code in name of Cherubimon!" Gigasmon shouted before she sucked up the mountains data.

The mountain disappeared which caused the bear digimon to let go and everyone changed back to their human forms. Kouji had Amaya wrapped in his arms as he, Goggles and the little kid fell down one hole and the other four fell the other way.

'Is this how we're gonna die!?' Amaya shouted internally as she clung to Kouji's jacket as they fell into darkness.


	6. Island of Misfit Boys and a Girl!

Kouji, Goggles and the little boy were all screaming as they continued to fall through a tunnel while Amaya had her face hidden in Kouji's jacket; which was clutched tightly in her hands.

"Is this ever going to end?!" Goggles questioned just as a light could be seen at the end of the tunnel.

"Uh oh!" the little boy screamed out as they not only flew out of the tunnel, but continued to fall.

It wasn't long after, that they landed on a bunch of giant bouncy balls and bounced on them before falling off. They landed in a large ball pit with each of them landing in different spots except for Amaya and Kouji who landed in the exact same spot.

"This looks like more fun than it is!" the little boy shouted as Amaya got off of Kouji seeing as she had landed on him.

"You're not kidding!" Kouji replied as he started trying to find a way out of the pit.

"Whoa! Is this a big playground? And if it is then what needs a playground this big?" Goggles asked once he found the way out.

"We're gonna find out, aren't we?" the little boy asked Goggles.

"Of course…" goggles replied in an exaggerated way as he pulled the little boy out of the pit.

Kouji pulled himself out of the ball pit and then pulled Amaya out without even giving her the chance to pull herself out. Amaya huffed before she pulled her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her attention turned to the little boy whom she hadn't really paid attention to in their earlier crossings.

He was a little over half her height with a large orange-ish hat on his head that covered his slightly dark brown hair. He had dark green eyes that held a bit of weariness in them as he looked around. His shirt was a simple tee shirt with a v shaped neckline with the lining being green and his pants were a yellow khaki color with two orange-ish suspenders hanging from the waist.

His shoes were mostly white with a light green trim and he wore orange socks. Amaya turned her attention away from the little boy to Goggles; who was looking her up and down. She glared at him and before anyone could register her movements she punched him square in the nose.

"I am not eye candy you obnoxious pervert!" Amaya snapped at him as she propped her fist on her hip.

"Ow! I am not an obnoxious pervert girl! Geez, do you have a problem with somebody looking at you!?" Goggles shouted in his own defense after all; all he had done was look at her.

"You sure about that? Because to me you look like that type." Amaya informed him snidely while the little boy ran to Goggles side.

"Of course, I'm sure! And here all I was gonna ask was your name before you decked me." Goggles shouted before mumbling as Kouji took a hold of Amaya's arm.

"The name is Amaya Tsukino, and I'll deck you again if you eye me up again." Amaya snapped while letting her fist slip off of her hip.

"Amaya's a nice name, too bad it's for a girl with such a horrible attitude" Goggles mumbled only to have her pull him up by his collar.

"Would you like for me to beat you to death...who are you any freaking way?" Amaya asked before Kouji forced her hands loose from Goggles shirt.

"Takuya Kanbara." goggles informed her before he got a look of recognition on his face. "Hey! You're the girl that was in the elevator with us!" Takuya shouted while pointing at her.

"It took you that long to figure that out! Goggles you got serious brain problems!" Amaya snapped as she slapped his hand away from her.

"You really are rude, you know that?" Takuya questioned only to receive a fake smile that made him give her an incredulous look.

"Takuya, don't fight." the little boy told him while tugging on his over shirt.

"Smart kid, what's your name?" Amaya questioned while bending over to where her hands were on her knees.

"I'm Tommy Himi." he informed her softly with a small blush spreading across his face due to how close he was to her.

"We should get going instead of standing here arguing." Kouji stated bluntly while hinting at Amaya's actions.

"Yes sir, Minamoto sir, anything else you want us to do?" Amaya questioned sarcastically while receiving giggles from the little boy and a glare from Kouji.

"Let's just go." Kouji snapped at her as she straightened herself up.

"We should keep our eyes peeled for Zoe and the guys." Takuya chimed in as he and Kouji led the way with Amaya walking a good bit behind them with the Tommy.

"Something tells me they're not going to be easy to find in this place." Kouji told Takuya while glancing over his shoulder to make sure Amaya was following them.

The two of them stopped for a moment as if thinking about something which gave Amaya and Tommy time to catch up to them. Amaya stood beside Kouji as she took in the place they were in with a mild interest. It looked like an oversized playground or yard with a bunch of abnormally large toys lying here and there.

It reminded Amaya too much of her backyard; when she was younger. Her brother would set all of their toys up in random spots just to see what their parents would do.

"Hey! Maybe that flying guy has seen them!" Takuya stated loudly after he noticed a small red robot flying through the air which snapped Amaya's attention back to the goggle wearing boy.

'Three, two, one…' Amaya counted down in her head knowing something was about to happen.

"A flying robot! Neat! Hey, robot!" Tommy shouted as he ran after the robot and away from the rest of them.

"Tommy, wait!" Takuya shouted before he ran after him.

"Right about now is when I wish it was only the two of us traveling together." Amaya informed Kouji as she watched Takuya chase after Tommy.

Kouji didn't reply to her statement, but merely went after the two boys which left Amaya looking after them in annoyance.

"Why are boys my age always so damn annoying!? It's stupid to be chasing after a toy and it's ridiculous to be wasting time!" Amaya fumed as she stood there by herself.

She glared at the sky before she reluctantly went after the three boys she was now in the company of. Her mind went back to the mountain and to the points where Kouji had kept her from falling to her death. He had been afraid for her life at one point and it made her wonder if he had a kinder side or if he was always so easily irritated.

Amaya wanted to scream, boys for her part were just too complicated and the only guys she ever understood she lived with. She cursed her luck before she found herself already behind Kouji and Takuya while walking almost in step with them. Her eye twitched involuntarily before she looked around for the youngest of the group only to find he was missing.

She stopped in her steps and immediately did a one eighty while trying to locate the boy. Tommy walked up beside her the moment she spotted him and had a small stuffed pig in his arms and a green balloon in his hands. Amaya restrained herself from saying anything and decided that it was best for the both of them to catch up with the boys.

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and J.P….." Takuya questioned aloud not even noticing that Tommy and Amaya were missing.

"I think our only choice is to head for the forest terminal." Kouji informed Takuya as he glanced back to find Amaya and Tommy were a good ways behind them.

"Yeah! I bet we can meet up with them there, you think?" Takuya questioned as he turned to Kouji who had stopped walking.

"Huh?" Takuya questioned again when he saw Tommy walking up to them while holding Amaya's hand.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Tommy stated excitedly as he pressed the ear on the stuffed pig and it started oinking and moving.

"Hey look. We decided this isn't the time to be playing around, alright?" Takuya informed Tommy who let go of the balloon and dropped his head.

"You decided?" Tommy questioned sadly as Amaya became well aware of the glare she was getting from Kouji.

"Calm down. Don't start crying." Takuya almost pleaded with him; which made him pout and turn away.

"Oh man. I feel bad." Takuya stated uncomfortably as Amaya slipped her hand out of Tommy's and patted his head lightly.

"Why? Because of him? Little baby has to grow up sometime." Kouji stated rather bluntly which upset Tommy more and surprised Takuya and Amaya.

"Don't be so mean. I mean he's only a little kid for Pete's sake!" Takuya half shouted at Kouji as he walked over and placed his hand on Tommy's head.

"Whatever." Kouji bit out as he started to walk away only to have Takuya stop him.

"No. You can't just say whatever. Now listen up! I know you're not use to having friends, but you're part of a team now. So you better show some support!" Takuya half shouted after Kouji which made him stop walking and made Amaya tense a bit.

"Great idea. Let's support the useless kid up until the point where we all die because of his stupidity." Kouji started out sarcastic then went full out blunt which only angered Takuya that much more.

"No wonder no one likes you." Takuya stated rather dully which hit a nerve in Kouji.

"What do you know!? Hm?" Kouji snapped while glaring back at Takuya.

'Oh boy…' Amaya thought as she looked between them.

"Aw. Come on guys. If you keep fighting then we'll never get to the forest terminal." Tommy stated, almost begging for them to quit with their glaring contest.

"I don't think they're listening." Amaya informed Tommy as a deep whistle sounded which made her turn around with Tommy.

"Huh? Hey! It's a train!" Tommy shouted in glee which made Amaya question what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Takuya had somehow gotten the small train; which was barely big enough for the four of them to sit on; to stop and put Tommy on the front between the whistle and the engineer compartment. Takuya was seated behind Tommy on top of the engineer compartment while Amaya and Kouji were awkwardly sitting on the car it pulled.<p>

Kouji had his back turned to Takuya and Amaya was facing Kouji with her legs thrown straight out in front of her with Kouji's waist between her knees. Amaya was beet red because of this while Kouji looked very displeased with the fact that they were now riding the small train.

"Some train." Kouji stated snidely, which caused Takuya to look back at him.

"Some toy train." Takuya picked making Amaya give him a dead panned look.

"Oh yeah, very funny. Just drop it ok, it's bad enough I have to ride this stupid thing." Kouji snapped at them while glaring at a spot on Amaya's shorts.

"Kouji's playing with toys. Kouji's playing with toys." Tommy and Takuya chanted in a playful way while laughing at Kouji.

"Oh come on Kouji! Hey I bet you don't get to be that close to a girl every day; a pretty ravenette one anyways." Takuya hinted making Amaya's face flush that much darker.

"You damned pervert! We get off this thing. I'm killing you!" Amaya snapped as she lunged at him only to find herself pressed firmly against Kouji.

"Amaya, cool it!" Kouji half shouted at her as he also blushed; while being thankful that she was shorter than he was.

Amaya had ended up with her shoulder just slightly under Kouji's chin while the rest of her was pressed firmly against him. Kouji had wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling off and Takuya was just laughing at them.

"I'm gonna kill him, you hear me I'm gonna be the death of you Kanbara!" Amaya snapped as she leaned back a little from Kouji.

* * *

><p>Whoa! That's wild Takuya! A giant walking teddy bear!" Tommy yelled after he saw a large yellow teddy bear walking through the playground.<p>

"Hey! Maybe he knows how to get to forest terminal." Takuya stated as he and Tommy jumped off of the train with Kouji following close behind them with Amaya in his arms while her legs were locked around his torso.

"Warn me before you do that again" Amaya snapped softly as she unwound her legs and dropped to the ground.

Amaya watched as Kouji turned from her and went after Takuya and Tommy who were running towards the bear; while she sat on the ground with a crimson blush.

"Hey teddy. Wait up!" Takuya shouted after the bear who took notice of the boys.

The bear stopped before it turned around and ran towards the boys. The boys stopped running and the bear, once he got close to them, picked Takuya up and slammed him to the ground. Amaya smirked at that before she picked herself up off of the ground and brushed herself off.

"I am still undefeated!" the bear yelled in glee before he picked Takuya up and set him on his feet.

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world!" the bear shouted as he crouched into a fighting position.

"Yeah! I'm next!" Tommy shouted only to have a freaked out Takuya take him by the arm and start running.

"Are you crazy!? It'll crush us!" Takuya shouted as the bear started after them saying something about playing tag.

Amaya had just finished brushing herself off when Kouji caught her arm and jerked her into a run. Amaya stumbled a bit before she got her balance and ran beside Kouji; while keeping his pace.

Takuya lead them right onto a boat to hide from the bear which was a good idea for the bear ran right past them. They all peeked over the side of the boat to see if the bear was gone before Amaya stood up right.

"That bear is dangerous." Kouji stated as a sigh of relief left him.

"And you didn't even get thrown down by him." Takuya stated while rubbing his arms; which were sore.

"Well, I don't know. He seemed kinda fun to me." Tommy told Takuya sincerely.

"Fun!? Are you nuts?" Takuya questioned before he grabbed a hold of the side of the boat.

The boat had started to swing after Takuya's question which made Amaya flip over the three boys and land on her back while hitting the back of her head. Takuya had grabbed a hold of one side of the boat, while Kouji had slid a bit before he grabbed a hold of the side.

Tommy somehow ended up with his legs and arms wrapped around the pole in the center of the boat and Amaya was sent rolling from one end of the boat to the other.

"Who's idea was it to get on this crazy thing!?" Kouji shouted out in fear as he grabbed a hold of Amaya's ankle and pulled her over to him.

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead!?" Takuya shouted back as Kouji had somehow managed to get Amaya securely under his arm.

"Just get us off of here!" Kouji yelled at him as Amaya's head lolled around.

"Hey, we're floating." Takuya stated calmly as he saw that they were indeed on a floating island.

"Not anymore!" Tommy shouted on the verge of tears as the boat swung back the other way.

"Kouji?" Amaya half moaned which grabbed his attention.

"Why is everything spinning?" Amaya questioned which made Takuya look over at the two of them.

"We're done!" Takuya shouted suddenly only to have the boat swing back down and up the other way.

"I thought we were!" he shouted as the boat seemed to pick up a little speed.

"Is anyone else feeling kind of sick?" Tommy asked suddenly which caused the two older boys to freak.

"Get us off of here before the two of them lose it!" Kouji snapped at Takuya as the boat swung back the other way.

"Sure! I'll just snap my fingers!" Takuya told Kouji sarcastically.

"Uh oh…" Tommy moaned out while looking over at Kouji.

"Don't look in our direction kid!" Kouji snapped at Tommy who turned to look at Takuya.

"Don't point him at me!" Takuya snapped as the boat slowed and finally came to a stop.

"I think he's gonna be ok." Kouji stated right before Tommy started to up chuck.

"Get him off! Get him off!" Kouji shouted at Takuya, who took Tommy by the shoulders.

Takuya led Tommy off of the boat with Kouji following close behind them without Amaya. Amaya was left sitting propped up against the side of the boat with her world spinning. Takuya and Kouji started arguing again over Tommy and Tommy ended it with something he had said to them.

Amaya's mind was too jumbled to understand what they had said, but she somehow managed to pull herself to her feet. Takuya suggested that they check out a cake like house and as they started to walk towards it Tommy took notice of a missing person.

"Guys, where's Amaya?" Tommy questioned which made both of the older boys look back towards the boat.

"I is right here Tommy." Amaya called out as she wobbly stood at the exit of the boat.

"Um Amaya, are you sure you should be standing?" Takuya asked her as she sent a misguided glare at him.

"I'm perfectly..." one cross legged step "capable of..." another step "walking on my own!" Amaya snapped as she took her third step and went wide eyed when she figured out she had stepped off of the slope like ramp that led onto the boat.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt." Takuya stated as he ran after Kouji who was already at Amaya's side.

Amaya had somehow landed on her butt with her legs spread out and looking quite clueless as to what had happened. Kouji offered her his hand, but instead of taking it Amaya swatted at it and grabbed at it only to miss each time. Takuya burst out laughing at her and so did Tommy as Kouji finally decided to grab her by the arm and stand her up.

"Shut up! It's your fault she's like this!" Kouji snapped at Takuya as he started making Amaya walk only to have her walk into him or almost fall.

"She walks like a drunk." Takuya snickered as he and Tommy led the way to the cake like house with Kouji and a very dizzy Amaya following sloppily behind them.

"You're more trouble then you're worth." Kouji snapped at Amaya only to have her almost fall again.

"Not my fault the world is spinning while I try to walk." Amaya snapped while she took another misguided step forwards and almost brought Kouji down on top of her.

Kouji was highly irritated by the time they got inside of the small house and left Amaya to stand on her own. Amaya fell flat of her face in mere seconds as the boys started arguing again, this time over Takuya's leadership skills. Amaya couldn't piece their words together as she tried to get her world to quit spinning, but her head was pounding.

The boys argued for a good couple of minutes before Tommy ended it by pointing at Amaya. Takuya was the first one by her side this time, but when he tried to sit her up he got punched in the nose which made him back away. Kouji placed his hand on Amaya's shoulder and when she gave him a confused glance he offered her his hand which she took and let him pull her up.

"OW! Man I did not know girls could hit that hard!" Takuya shouted while holding his nose as Amaya leaned forwards into Kouji which made him tense.

"Too loud." Amaya complained softly which made Kouji glare at Takuya.

"Maybe we should wait till she's able to walk straight to leave?" Takuya offered only to have Kouji huff in annoyance.

It took Amaya a few minutes to regain her bearings and as soon as she did she moved away from both Takuya and Kouji and over to Tommy. She placed her hand on his head while Takuya and Kouji took this as a sign to leave and walked out of the house.

Amaya and Tommy followed them in an uncomfortable silence that also held a bit of tension and Amaya had no clue as to why. Amaya was curious as to what had gone on while she was incoherent due to her dizziness and wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

"Does anyone wanna talk?" Tommy asked Takuya and Kouji; uncomfortably.

"Fine. Let's talk about getting to forest terminal and what we're gonna do about the other legendary warriors." Kouji commented carelessly which seemed to tick Takuya off.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable! I told you I didn't want to talk about it in front of Tommy!" Takuya snapped as they stopped and faced each other.

"And I told you that you can't treat him any different than the rest of us!" Kouji shot back hotly.

"Yeah, but you can respect that he's just a kid!" Takuya argued.

"So are you!" Kouji insulted.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Um guys!" Tommy called out tearing the two boys away from their argument.

"HELP!" both Tommy and Amaya shouted to them.

While the boys had been arguing a black bear tried to grab Tommy and Amaya tried to protect him by wrapping her arms around him. Amaya got picked up with Tommy and was now being carried off with him by the black bear.

"It's that bear again!" Takuya stated as he started to chase after it.

"No, it's different. It looks all funky." Kouji informed Takuya and Amaya would have laughed if she wasn't being kidnapped by insulted bear.

"Hey you big fuzzy creep! Give our friends back!" Takuya yelled out at the bear which made it turn to face them.

"Heart break attack…" the bear called out as he placed his free paw to his chest and then swung it forwards; where a black heart flew out and hit Takuya in the chest.

Takuya sank to his knees pathetically and started crying softly which made Kouji stop beside him.

"What's the point? We're never gonna catch him." Takuya cried to Kouji as he then proceeded to cry harder than before.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Kouji questioned at the sudden mood change in Takuya.

"I just feel really sad." Takuya cried as he wiped his eyes with his arm.

"Kouji!" "Heart break attack…" Amaya had tried to warn Kouji only for him to get hit and just like Takuya he sank to the ground.

"What just hit me, Takuya? I feel so sad. I feel like everything's hopeless, you know?" Kouji questioned on the verge of tears as the bear turned and began to run again.

"It is hopeless!" Takuya cried out as the bear got farther and farther away from them.

"Sorry, I yelled at you." Kouji apologized.

"No, I'm sorry I yelled at you!" Takuya apologized immediately.

The bears attack wore off of Takuya and Kouji a moment later and they were extremely ticked off. They both glared in the direction the bear had gone in, but he was no longer in sight.

"That attack is so unfair!" Takuya shouted as Kouji stood up.

"And now Amaya and Tommy are gone!" he stated as stood up as well.

"What do we do?" he asked Kouji as they took off in the direction the bear had gone.

* * *

><p>"Why do evil thing run so much faster than normal things?" Takuya questioned as he and Kouji walked along in search of the bear that took Amaya and Tommy.<p>

"I don't see it anywhere." Kouji informed Takuya as they both stopped walking.

"This is our fault, cause we were fighting." Takuya informed Kouji.

"This really reminds me of the time I lost my little brother at the amusement park. I've never been so worried in my life until now." Takuya stated which made Kouji turn to him.

"I know. Little kids are always getting in the way." Kouji stated rather bluntly which pissed Takuya off.

"That's not what I meant! Man you must be the most selfish kid in the world, no two worlds. We have a responsibility to take care of Tommy because he's younger than us and Amaya because she's a girl!

Ugh. Don't you take care of your own brothers and sisters?" Takuya ranted at Kouji who looked away from him.

"I don't have any, happy now?" Kouji informed Takuya.

"Oh…" Takuya didn't have a come back to that.

"See, I don't know anything about having brothers." Kouji informed Takuya who had to think for a moment.

"Well. Why don't you just imagine Tommy as your little brother and think what it would be like to be a little kid alone and afraid. Imagine you could keep him from feeling that way.

I know Amaya doesn't count as a little sister, but you two have been together since you got here, so you must have been looking after her and making sure no harm came to her." Takuya told Kouji who was looking at the ground instead of Takuya.

Kouji bent down and picked up a d-tector that he instantly realized belonged to Amaya and without another word he ran straight by Takuya. Takuya looked rather stunned at the sudden change in Kouji, but Kouji knew Amaya was defenseless without her d-tector, or so he thought.

"Hey, wait up!" Takuya yelled after Kouji as he ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>"This world just keeps getting better and better. What's next? Am I just gonna blow up?<p>

Although I don't know what's worse blowing up or having to tell everyone you were beaten by a teddy bear." Tommy wailed which made Amaya glare at the bear that had brought them to a room in a castle.

Amaya was ready to beat her brains in; between Tommy's constant wailing and the bear just standing there watching them she was losing it.

'This is all Kouji's fault! If he had of just listened to me and never insisted we climb that mountain; we wouldn't be in this screwed up situation!' Amaya screamed internally before Tommy tugged on her hand.

"What is it?" Amaya asked as calmly as she could as Tommy danced around in place.

"We've got a problem, uh see when I get nervous I have to, you know." Tommy informed her while blushing.

"You gotta be kidding me. Hey bear, can you take him to the restroom?" Amaya questioned and it surprised her when the bear took Tommy by the hand and led him out of the room.

Amaya waited until the door closed and patted her pockets before going wide eyed and putting her hand in each of them. She pulled her bag around in front of her and started digging through it, but had no luck in finding what she was looking for.

She cursed when she realized the pocket on her vest that she had put her d-tector in had a huge hole in the bottom of it; due to faulty stitching. Tommy and the bear came back into the room a moment later and the bear had went from looking black and torn to bright yellow.

"Amaya! Meet Monzaemon, Monzaemon this is Amaya!" Tommy introduced Amaya to the bear who hugged her.

"Hello friend." Monzaemon greeted before he put Amaya on his shoulders and sat down on the floor beside Tommy.

"Tommy! Tell it to put me down!" Amaya shouted at the younger boy who laughed at her.

"He's only being friendly." Tommy commented as the bear started up a video game.

"And you're in the perfect spot to watch us." Tommy informed her sweetly which made Amaya give up and cross her arms on the top of the bears head.

"So, Tommy what is your group's spirits called?" Amaya questioned boredly; as she watched them play a wrestling game.

"My spirit is Kumamon the warrior of ice, Takuya's is Agunimon the warrior of fire, Zoe's is the Kazemon warrior of wind and J.P.'s is Beetlemon the warrior of thunder." Tommy informed her without even looking up at her.

"What does that make Lobomon and Kitsunamon then?" Amaya questioned again; she might as well get some information from this kid.

"Lobomon is the warrior of light and Bokomon called Kitsunamon the guardian of the moons." Tommy informed her as she laid her head down on her arms.

"What's the difference in a guardian spirit and a warrior spirit?" Amaya asked Tommy as she stared at the wall.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Bokomon when we catch up with the others." Tommy told her before he shouted in victory as he won a round on the game.

* * *

><p>"Tommy, Amaya, what are you two doing?" Kouji questioned after he and Takuya had burst through the door and walked into a confusing scene.<p>

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Tommy questioned while smiling up at Takuya and Kouji from his place on the floor.

"But we thought you two were in trouble." Takuya told him as Amaya turned around on Monzaemon's shoulder.

"I know and I feel just awful about that guys, but this little trooper saw through to the real me and played with me anyways." Monzaemon informed the boys while placing one of his big yellow paws on top of Tommy's head.

"He's a good boy." Monzaemon stated while patting the top of Tommy's head.

"So can we keep him?" Tommy asked cutely only to receive blank stares.

"Um Kouji think you can give me a hand?" Amaya questioned as she was not about to jump down from a big teddy bears shoulder without someone there to catch her.

Kouji walked around behind Monzaemon and before he could ask Amaya anything she slid off of his shoulder. Kouji caught her out of surprise and received one of her fake smiles and a pat on the shoulder before Amaya walked out of the room completely.

"What was that?" Takuya questioned as he stared after Amaya.

"That was Amaya being weird." Kouji informed him as he followed her example and left the room.

* * *

><p>"But why can't we keep him?" Tommy asked for the thousandth time as the four of them finally made it out of the lavender castle.<p>

"Oh fantastic friends!" a small panda bear digimon with a red scarf exclaimed when he saw Takuya and Kouji.

"To make up for their monstrous mistakes the ToyAgumon insist they take you off of the island." the digimon told them giving them a bit of good news.

The ToyAgumon lead them to a small Biplane; which made Amaya stop in her tracks. She was not getting on a plane especially one that had no roof and only had two seats behind the cockpit. Amaya stood there with her arms crossed shaking her head no when Kouji took her by the arm and with Takuya's help forced her up into the plane.

Amaya almost bolted right back off of the plane, but when she tried she found herself sitting between Kouji's legs with his arm around her securely. The plane took off a moment later and Amaya sealed her eyes shut; she wasn't afraid of heights she just thought flying was something only birds should do.

"Cool!" Tommy shouted a few seconds after takeoff.

"Hey Tommy, how come you weren't scared?" Takuya asked him curiously.

"Well, I'm not really afraid of airplanes." Tommy informed Takuya with a laugh.

"I meant when you and Amaya were captured by that evil teddy bear." Takuya corrected him while glancing back at Amaya.

"Well to be honest, at first I was so scared that I almost wet my pants, but then I figured out that the big guy only wanted to play video games with me and I did have Amaya with me." Tommy informed Takuya with a smile.

"Probably only a kid could figure that out." Kouji stated as he glanced down at Amaya.

"You're right. You thought kids weren't good for anything." Takuya stated while looking back at Kouji for a moment.

"And who would have thought Miss back bone is scared of heights." Takuya laughed only to receive a punch to the back of the head.

"I am not afraid of heights! Flying is only for things with wings and I do not trust this thing!" Amaya snapped at him, her eyes still closed.

"Guys! If you look down you can see the forest." the ToyAgumon that was driving the plane informed them.

"Wow!" Tommy stated as he and the boys looked down.

"Look Amaya, isn't that awesome?" Tommy asked Amaya who shook her head.

"I am not looking down and no, this is not awesome." Amaya informed him as she pushed herself closer to Kouji; she had a bad feeling about all of this.

"And as special thanks, how about a little excitement?" the ToyAgumon asked right before he started doing loop the loops with the plane.

"Maybe I am afraid of airplanes!" Tommy shouted as he clung to Takuya.

"Me too! Make it stop!" Amaya screamed as she held onto Kouji's arm for dear life.

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes later when the ToyAgumon informed them that they would have to jump from the plane and informed them of where the parachutes were. Amaya was mortified; there was no way in hell she was jumping from this thing. Amaya put her parachute on after Kouji forced her to and Takuya pretended he was going to shove her off.<p>

That action got him punched and pushed off by her with Tommy jumping after him. Kouji took hold of Amaya's hand and before she could react he had jumped pulling her down with him. Amaya refused to let go of his hand even after he pulled the string for her parachute. He pulled the string on his own and was thankful that neither of their parachutes had tangled or anything.

"What is that?" Kouji asked while pointing out something moving swiftly across the ground below.

"It looks like a boat!" Tommy shouted excitedly.

"It's Zoe and the others!" Takuya informed them as he spotted his friends.

"Good timing!" Tommy shouted as Zoe and the others waved to them.

Takuya was the first to touch the ground with Tommy landing right beside him a moment later and Kouji and Amaya landing a little ways away from them. Amaya's legs buckled and she hit her knees as soon as her feet touched the ground.

Kouji pulled her up gently by her arm so that she'd be standing next to him instead of sitting on the ground. Amaya looked from Kouji to Goggles group before she moved behind Kouji using him as a sort of human shield.

"Amaya!" Kouji snapped at her, but found he couldn't step away from her for she had his jacket in a death grip.

"Far too many people." Amaya whispered to him as she peeked around his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Zoe Orimoto." the girl introduced herself with a slight Italian accent as soon as she saw Amaya looking at them.

"J.P. Shibiyama at your service." the stocky jumpsuit boy introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Bokomon the Scholar and that's Neemon the idiot." the white radish digimon introduced himself and the yellow rabbit in red pants.

"Hello!" Neemon shouted while waving which got his pants snapped.

"Come on, Amaya!" Tommy shouted as he ran up to Kouji's side and grabbed one of Amaya's hands.

Kouji stepped to the side as Tommy pulled Amaya the opposite way which left her standing in front of Goggles' group. She blushed slightly not being used to being around this many people and waved meekly at them.

"I'm Amaya Tsukino." Amaya introduced before Takuya decided to sideways hug her.

"She's just the cutest shy girl you've ever met, right?" Takuya questioned which earned him a punch to the jaw.

"Shut your mouth, Goggles!" Amaya snapped at him while everyone else laughed at them.


	7. Welcome to my Nightmare

The group of eight had been walking for a few hours with Amaya reluctantly following behind them. They had been traveling up a hill covered in trees before they stopped at the top of it for a breather.

High above the trees and the hill was a set of Trailmon tracks which most of the group was now looking up at. Bokomon and Neemon were standing on top of a fallen tree as they looked up at the tracks.

"I believe the forest kingdom begins just beyond that track." Bokomon informed them as he pointed to the tracks that had everyone's attention.

"It sure looks big." Takuya stated as he stood beside J.P.

"Hey Bokomon, how much farther do we have to walk to get to the forest terminal?" J.P. questioned Bokomon as Amaya glared at him.

"Don't worry; you should only have to walk a little bit more." Bokomon informed him as he and Neemon jumped off of the log and onto the ground.

"A little bit more. These little bits are killing me." J.P. complained.

"If he keeps complaining I'm leaving." Amaya snapped quietly at Kouji who rolled his eyes at her.

Kouji completely ignored Amaya as he walked away from the group while unintentionally taking the led as Zoe followed after him. Amaya glared at Zoe before she followed after them at a slower pace with J.P. and Tommy walking right beside her with Bokomon and Neemon not far behind them. The sky was slowly turning from bright blue to orange and red which signaled that night was approaching them fast.

"Wait up!" Takuya shouted after Kouji and Zoe as he ran after them.

"Man. Isn't it time for a dinner break or something? I'm wasting away here." J.P. complained loudly as he and Tommy stopped walking.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet." Tommy added onto J.P.'s complaint as Amaya continued to walk straight by them.

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Takuya informed Zoe and Kouji as they had stopped walking and were standing in a sort of circle.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe stated her opinion as Amaya walked past them.

"Yeah. Whatever." Kouji agreed dully as he caught Amaya's arm before she walked on and left them behind.

"I could go on for a while longer." Amaya informed them dully as she kept her back to them.

"We're stopping?" Tommy questioned as he ran up to them with J.P., Bokomon and Neemon right behind him.

"Does that mean I get to eat and lie down and eat?" J.P. questioned a little too excitedly.

"If that's the way to get you to spot complaining and shut up then the answer's yes." Amaya snapped while glaring over her shoulder at J.P.

"You don't have to be so snappy Amaya. Geez someone doesn't get much love at home." Takuya joked only to have something kicked into his face.

"What would you know!?" Amaya snapped as she was restrained from harming Takuya any worse by Kouji.

"What's this?" Zoe questioned while picking up the thing Amaya had kicked into Takuya's face.

"It felt like a rock." Takuya mumbled as he glared at Amaya.

"That's a meat apple." Bokomon informed them wisely.

"Meat apple?" everyone questioned in unison while wondering what that was.

"Yes, each one has the flavor of a different meat, they're actually quite nutritious" Bokomon informed them as he read from his book.

"Where'd you find that thing?" Takuya asked as he pointed at the apple Zoe held in her hands.

"Amaya kicked it and it hit you in the face, so that must mean there is a tree nearby." Zoe informed Takuya as she looked around.

"Bokomon will you help me find some more?" Zoe questioned said digimon as she ran away from the group.

"Can I come?" Neemon questioned Bokomon as he started to follow Zoe.

"Alright." Bokomon stated before dragging Neemon along by his pants.

"Wait for me!" Tommy yelled after them as he ran after them.

"Well I guess we better gather some fire wood." Takuya stated before he looked over at Amaya.

"Aren't you going with them?" Takuya questioned her as he pointed after Zoe and Tommy.

"No, I'm gonna stick around so I can beat you to a pulp when you least expect it." Amaya informed him with a devilish smile and tone.

"Right, Kouji I think she just elected herself to be your partner." Takuya stated rather fearfully.

"Am I gonna have to lift anything heavy?" J.P. questioned suddenly which broke part of the tension in the air.

"It's wood J.P., what do you think?" Amaya asked J.P. with a snap before Kouji guided her away from them.

"What's wrong with you?" Kouji questioned her once they were out of ear shot of the other two.

"I hate being in large groups, and J.P. the complainer, Takuya the pervert, and Zoe the girlie freaking girl is driving me crazy." Amaya snapped lightly with her arms crossed.

"Girls." Kouji mumbled which earned him a sharp glare as he started gathering wood for a fire.

"What did you want to talk to me about before?" Amaya questioned as she started gathering fire wood and piling it up in a pile on the ground.

"Your spirit. Where and when did you find it?" Kouji questioned as he turned to her half expecting her to just be standing there.

"I found it like maybe five minutes before Bunnymon dragged you back to Little Villa in a hole I fell in while running away from a big dinosaur digimon that I pissed off. The cave I fell into was pretty though the floor was red while the ceiling was blue and there in the center of it all was a crescent moon with a star at the opening craved in yellow on the wall with a red and silver spirit floating in front of it.

It felt weird you know, changing into something I thought was a monster when we first got here, but it's pretty cool." Amaya rambled a little as she continued picking through the twigs and sticks on the forest floor.

"It is weird, but we're meant to do something in this world." Kouji informed her which made her look up at him from her squatting position.

"You're spirit fits you, you know? Cause you're more of a lone wolf and the whole metal wolf so fits you, it's pretty cool actually." Amaya informed him while sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're weird. You're not like other girls at all." Kouji informed her only to receive a fake smile in return.

"Unlike Zoe who probably couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag without her spirit, I can fight off anything as long as I have two good fists or a pole." Amaya informed him as she blew part of her bangs out of her face.

Kouji chuckled at her reference to Zoe whom Amaya didn't seem to like in the least and watched as she threw another stick into her pile. Kouji dropped the sticks he had collected on top of the ones Amaya had collected and found that they had more than the two of them could carry.

Kouji bundled the sticks up into two separate bundles before he picked one of them up and headed back to their camp sight. Amaya followed after him picking up the other bundle and walking beside him in an easy kept pace.

"Hey! We thought you two had gotten lost or something." Takuya joked as soon as he saw the two of them only to have Amaya throw her bundle of sticks at him.

"Keep your head out of the gutter you perverted fool." Amaya snapped as she slid down the front of a nearby tree and glared sideways at him.

"What'd you do this time Takuya?" Zoe questioned as she, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon came back to camp with all the apples they could carry.

"He was thinking dirty, per usual for him if you ask me." Amaya stated as she leaned back against the tree.

"What!? Girl you are so wrong in the head that you seriously need to have it examined!" Takuya shouted only to have Amaya flip him off and pull her bag around to where she could dig through it.

"Takuya, I think she just blew you off." Zoe giggled as Kouji dropped his bundle of sticks next to Takuya.

"Hey! You might want these." Amaya called out as she tossed a small box at Takuya's head only to have Kouji catch it.

"Matches? Were you planning to burn something down?" J.P. questioned as Kouji set up a good spot for a fire.

"No J.P. I like to set people on fire at random. Dummy, it's part of my emergency kit which is a part of this bag." Amaya snapped as she pulled her brush from her bag and pulled her scrunchy from her hair.

"Come on J.P. you can help us put the apples on sticks." Zoe stated as she directed said boy over to where they had put the apples.

Zoe, Tommy, J.P., Bokomon and Neemon all sat in a circle putting the apples on sticks so they could roast them as Kouji and Takuya worked on the fire, which didn't want to catch. Amaya pushed her scrunchy up onto her elbow, pulled her hair over her shoulder and stuck the handle of her brush in her mouth as she stood and approached Kouji and Takuya.

She pulled out a blank loose piece of paper and when Kouji struck a match she stuck it to it before she placed the lit piece of paper under the sticks the boys had set up. It took a few minutes, but the sticks finally caught and the fire was lit then surrounded by apples on sticks.

"Who'd of thought you could light a fire?" J.P. questioned only to have Amaya roll her eyes.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that lighting a piece of paper and sticking it under wood will catch." Amaya informed him as she walked away from them and back to her tree while running her brush through her hair.

"That child is too unfriendly." Bokomon stated rather disappointed.

"Hey Bokomon, is there anything in your book about a beast spirit?" Takuya questioned while changing the subject from Amaya's behavior.

"I haven't seen anything." Bokomon informed Takuya with a curious look while losing all focus on Amaya.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you just take another look?" Takuya questioned which caused said digimon to take said book out of his pink waist band.

"Certainly!" Bokomon exclaimed as he opened said book.

"Let's see now beasts, beasts, beasts. I'm afraid I still don't see anything." Bokomon informed Takuya after he flipped through his book.

"Paws off baggy!" Bokomon snapped at Neemon who had been playing with one of the pages in the book.

"But I think I found something. This page seems folded over and maybe there's other stuff inside." Neemon informed Bokomon in his defense while showing Bokomon that the page was indeed folded over.

"Oh! It's a miracle. It seems that you are actually right. This changes everything. It seems there are two spirits for each legendary warrior and guardian." Bokomon informed everyone around the fire, but he was talking loud enough for Amaya to hear him from her seat under her tree.

"Huh?" Everyone around the fire questioned at the same time in surprise.

"The first is the human spirit like Agunimon, but the second is called a beast spirit. That explains where Gigasmon came from, but how did he summon the beast spirit?" Bokomon informed them all before he asked himself a question.

"I wonder what life would be like as a beastie." Neemon asked a loud which seemed to annoy Bokomon.

"Let's feed you to one and you can find out. Don't you realize this means the children may have the power to spirit evolve again!" Bokomon snapped at Neemon while the others seemed to be thinking.

'And he says I have an attitude problem. I think he should look in a mirror.' Amaya thought to herself as she listened to the conversation taking place around the camp fire.

"Well then if Bokomon's right each of us should be able to get a beast spirit." Kouji stated the facts as he starred into the fire.

"But if that's true then we're only half way there." Zoe informed them thoughtfully.

"Oh man! It's like starting all over again." J.P. complained loudly.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Bokomon" Neemon called as he poked the back of Bokomon's head only to have his hand swatted away.

"But if we get our beast spirits then maybe we can beat Grumblemon." Tommy stated with an excited smile.

"Well I'm willing to give it a try. Beast spirit evolution here we go!" Takuya shouted while raising a fist to his face in determination.

"Yeah!" Zoe, Tommy and J.P. cheered in agreement.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Bokomon," Neemon called to him again while poking him in the back of the head only to have his hand swatted away again.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked nervously.

"What's the matter with you!?" Bokomon shouted at Neemon as he jumped onto his feet and balled up his fist.

"We have to help you find your beast spirits as soon as possible after all it may be the only way to save the digital world. We haven't even made it to the forest terminal yet and we're running out of time. These beast spirits must be our number one priority!" Bokomon told them boldly as if he had to convince them that their beast spirits had to be found.

"Nope, not good" Neemon whined a bit.

"What's not good!?" Bokomon snapped at Neemon.

"The meat apples. While you're all talking, they're burning up." Neemon stated calmly which made everyone around the fire turn their attention to the apples.

Everyone took the apples away from the fire as quickly as they could, but it caused a few of them to get burned in the process. They let the apples cool off a bit before they started eating with each of them calling out what their apple tasted like.

Amaya rolled her eyes at Zoe who fell backwards as she called out what hers tasted like in Italian. The sky turned dark right after Zoe called out her apples flavor and thunder cracked through the sky as cloud covered the moons.

"Hey. You're blocking the view." J.P. told the clouds that covered the moons.

"Something's happening." Tommy stated as the trees around the clearing began to glow.

"Wow a TV." Tommy shouted in excitement as the trees began to show different images.

"A bunch of them." Takuya stated in wonder as the whole group walked over to them.

"That's pretty sweet." Kouji stated in slight amazement as they each examined a different tree.

"Whoa. Tree TV, I hope it isn't all travel channels. I wonder if we can get music videos." J.P. questioned himself as Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute. That's our world those are things from back home." Zoe informed everyone in surprise.

"That's right Zoe. It's called the TV forest a video gate way to the human world." Bokomon informed them as he read from his book.

"Now that's really weird." Kouji stated aloud as everyone seemed to recognize something on each tree.

"Seiji?" Amaya whispered as she spotted her brother walking through a train station.

Her brother was walking from person to person showing them something he held in his hand and asking them something at the same time. He seemed to be looking for something and just as he appeared to be walking down a stair case the sky cleared and the images on the trees disappeared. Amaya was torn from her thoughts of her brother when she heard Tommy screaming for his mother.

Takuya was by his side in an instant and was trying to calm him down as they went back to the fire wordlessly. Takuya sat next to Tommy with J.P. on the opposite side of Tommy and Zoe a little closer to the fire then they were. Amaya sat back down in front of the tree she had been sitting by and blinked in surprise when Kouji sat down beside her while holding a meat apple in front of her face.

She took it in both of her hands before giving him a small smile and taking a bite out of it. Zoe said something Amaya didn't catch, but Amaya did see Takuya offering an apple to Tommy, whom was still a bit upset.

"Hey Kouji, are you falling asleep?" Takuya questioned Kouji who was relaxed back against the tree.

"Sleep? I'm lucky I'm not bored to death." Kouji replied to Takuya's question while turning away from him.

"Hey bud, what's your problem! He needs a nap." J.P. stated rather hotly which made Amaya roll her eyes.

"He's just grumpy. Hey J.P. maybe Tommy would like to see you do some of your magic." Zoe suggested while catching the three boys attention.

Amaya tuned the others out and just stared straight up into the tree before she closed her eyes. Her mind wondered back to her brother and what he was searching for at that train station. They had been gone from home for at least four days and Amaya wondered if she was who her brother had been searching for.

Amaya fell asleep wondering about her brother and ended up with her head in Kouji's lap. He didn't move her from her spot, he just merely went to sleep in the position he was already in. Bokomon and Neemon climbed at tree and fell asleep on some of the branches while Tommy and Zoe made make shift beds out of leaves and went to sleep on them while Takuya and J.P. argued about watch duty.

* * *

><p>"Amaya, Amaya wake up." Kouji snapped as he shook said girl awake.<p>

"What?" Amaya mumbled as she sat up slowly.

"Something's wrong with Tommy." Kouji informed her as he stood up which made all sleepiness vanish from Amaya.

"Tommy, what is it?" Zoe questioned him as he stood with a smoldering stick in his hand.

"I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you." Tommy chanted over and over like a broken record.

"There's something wrong with him." Takuya stated as he and J.P. stood in front of Tommy while Zoe was off to his side.

"Hey half pint, snap out of it." J.P. instructed Tommy who took to a defensive position with the stick raised.

"Tommy! Stop that right now." Zoe scolded as Tommy swung at her with the stick.

"I will not forgive you." Tommy almost growled at them angrily.

"Now cut it out. This isn't funny Tommy!" Takuya snapped at him as Amaya stood on her feet.

"I won't forgive any of you! You're going to pay for what you did!" Tommy shouted at them as he threw the stick to the side and spirit evolved into Kumamon.

Kumamon froze the fire as Amaya and Kouji joined the others and then turned on them.

"What's wrong with him?" Amaya questioned in worry as they all backed away from Kumamon.

"That's one angry bear, and we have no idea what's gotten into him." Takuya informed Amaya right before they all split in a rush to get out of Kumamon's attack way.

They all ran behind the trees and J.P. tried to apologize to Tommy, but that seemed to only entice him to attack them. The tree he froze, fell and Takuya barely managed to push Zoe out of the way while Kouji had pulled Amaya backwards.

"Hey how come Takuya gets to fall with Zoe?" J.P. questioned hotly as Kumamon started advancing on them again.

"Run you jerk." Kouji snapped at him as he pulled Amaya off to one side as J.P. went the other to avoid another of Kumamon's attacks.

"Looks like the only choice we have is to spirit evolve and take him out." J.P. stated his thought as they all joined back up.

"No way in hell J.P." "I won't do it. There has to be another way." Amaya snapped at him while Takuya got defensive.

"Right" "Sorry J.P. I'm with them" Zoe and Kouji agreed with Amaya and Takuya which only seemed to make J.P. mad.

"Fine. Well what do you propose?" J.P. asked a bit upset over everyone being against his idea.

"Run!" Kouji shouted as Kumamon attacked them once again.

Kouji, Takuya and Amaya ran one way while Zoe and J.P. went the other. J.P. tripped and Zoe stepped in the middle of his back as she ran away. She stopped and apologized to him as the other three hid behind trees.

"What was that?" Kouji and Amaya questioned as a shadow flashed across the ground.

"I know I definitely heard something that time." Takuya informed them as he glared at the place the shadow had been.

"Right." Kouji agreed with him before he spirit evolved to Lobomon.

"Amaya spirit evolve and give me some back up." Lobomon instructed Amaya who was a bit reluctant, but did as she was told.

'Please don't make us hurt him' Kitsunamon begged internally as she stood with her scythe drawn.

Kitsunamon stood in front of Lobomon in a defensive stance just in case Kumamon tried to attack him. Kitsunamon heard J.P. protest to their actions and Zoe's defense as Lobomon pulled on of his swords from his side.

"Ancient spirit of light!" he shouted as he held the sword in the air and the forest was lit up.

Takuya saw the digimon that had caused the shadow they had seen, spirit evolved, and went after it while Kitsunamon and Lobomon stood in front of Kumamon. Zoe and J.P. argued a bit before Zoe turned and shouted at them, telling them not to harm Kumamon in anyway. Lobomon pushed Kitsunamon out of the way as Kumamon used his frozen tundra attack on them.

Lobomon held him off with his sword as Agunimon dived head long into a set of bushes. A few second later he came flying out hanging on to the back of a small digimon that Bokomon call Bakumon. Kumamon kept attacking Lobomon and with each attack Lobomon would push Kitsunamon back.

This kept going until Kitsunamon was flush up against a tree and Lobomon was standing barely a foot in front of her. She hissed before she put herself in between the two of them and pushed Kumamon off as he attacked her.

"Tommy stop this! We're not trying to hurt you! We just want to know what's wrong! Can't you see that!?" Kitsunamon snapped as Kumamon used his froze tundra attack on them again.

"It's only a dream! Bakumon's convinced him that we are the enemy!" Agunimon informed them which made Kitsunamon unsummon her scythe.

"Then we'll try this. Tears of the Moons!" Kitsunamon called out which made a circle of silver tear drops circle her wrist and circle Kumamon.

She closed her eyes and found herself transported into Tommy's mind. She could see what he was seeing and feel the hurt and anger that was coursing through him. She glared at the imposters that had Tommy pinned between them, but concentrated on Tommy instead.

"Tommy! Listen to me! We would never keep you from your family! Never! Do you hear me! Your family is important to you and we would never take them away from you or force you to stay away from them! You have to fight this it's all an illusion!" Kitsunamon shouted at him threw her attacks connection.

"What's going on? Why'd they both stop?" Lobomon questioned as Kitsunamon stood completely still with her hand stretched forwards and Kumamon seemed to be frozen in place.

"I don't know, but let's end this! Pyro punch!" Agunimon shouted as he sent his attacks towards Bakumon and made a direct hit.

Bakumon's fractal code became visible and Agunimon scanned him which turned him back into a sweet dream loving digimon. Kitsunamon was still in Tommy's mind when Bakumon was scanned and watched as the images of them restricting Tommy vanished and he turned to her.

"Kitsunamon?" he questioned aloud as he changed back into his normal self.

"Lobomon wow, have you been fighting somebody?" Tommy asked in confusion while starring up at him and Kitsunamon.

"Glad to have you back Tommy." Lobomon stated with a nod to the younger boy.

"That was one messed up nightmare." Kitsunamon mumbled before she hit her knees panting.

"Kitsunamon! Are you alright?" almost everyone shouted as she changed back to Amaya.

"That attack will wear you out in a hurry." Amaya informed them as Zoe walked up to Tommy.

"Tommy, don't you remember? You just had a terrible nightmare." Zoe informed Tommy as if nothing had happened to Amaya.

"Huh?" he questioned in confusion as he stood next to Amaya.

"That's right. You gave us quite a scare there young man. Bakumon's dream made you think that we were your enemies." Bokomon informed Tommy who was still confused.

"Yeah, but it was all Cherubimon's fault!" J.P. informed Tommy loudly.

"Bakumon's all better now. He didn't know what he was doing at the time." Neemon informed Tommy as he pointed at Bakumon who was floating right beside his head.

"I'm sorry. From now on I promise I'll only send you good dreams." Bakumon apologized and promised at the same time.

"Wow I had an adventure and I don't even remember." Tommy stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's good that you don't." Zoe told him as she turned to Amaya

"What kind of attack was that that you used on Tommy anyways?" Zoe questioned Amaya who gave her a tired glare.

"That would have been Kitsunamon's tears of the moons attack. It's not an actual attack Zoe, it's more of an ability to get inside of your opponents head and see what's going on." Bokomon informed them as Amaya climbed to her feet.

"It was weird, it was like I was actually inside of Tommy's head and I could see and feel what he was seeing and feeling." Amaya informed Bokomon who nodded in agreement with her.

"Kitsunamon is one of the legendary guardians who helped the legendary warriors back in their day, but she was also the rebellious one and couldn't be told what to do by anyone, not even the Celestials." Bokomon informed them as he led the way back to camp.

"She sounds exactly like Amaya, rebellious and snippy." Takuya laughed until Amaya hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm only snippy because I have to put up with you!" Amaya snapped at him before she turned and marched back to camp.

"Takuya I think you should avoid talking to her, you always get hit." Zoe informed him as Tommy ran straight past them and took Amaya's hand in his.

Amaya smiled at him before sticking her tongue out at him and making him laugh which made the others halt in their steps. Tommy pulled on Amaya's hand and made her spin in a circle before he stuck his tongue out at her and raced towards their camp sight. Amaya's smile widened as she was pulled towards their camp site by Tommy whom she had become a bit attached to in the past two days.

"Now that was just weird. She acts like a total stuck up snob when she's around us, but when she with Tommy or Kouji she's a completely different person." Zoe stated rather boldly as she lead the way back to camp with Bokomon and Neemon.

* * *

><p>Once the others set foot into camp they notice that Tommy was back in his make shift bed and was asleep while Amaya was standing beside the tree she had been sitting in front of all night. Kouji joined her as J.P., Takuya and Zoe joined Tommy in their make shift beds.<p>

Bakumon used a mist to give the four of them sweet dreams as Bokomon and Neemon climbed back up into their tree. Kouji sat down in front of the tree while Amaya remained on her feet and watched the others and Bakumon.

"Now that is the way to sleep." Kouji stated a loud as Amaya pulled her hair back into its normal ponytail.

"That is the way we all wish we could sleep." Amaya replied to him making him nod in agreement.

Kouji gave her a small smile before he dug his d-tector out of his pocket for it was making a weird racket.

"Your beast spirit awaits you, Kouji Minamoto, but first you have some growing to do." the same voice that had instructed them this far informed Kouji.

"Kouji?" Amaya questioned as he stood up and growled lightly at the device in his hand.

"Come on. Let's go." Kouji instructed as he took Amaya by the hand and led her away from the others and their camp site.


	8. Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down

"What if something bad happened to them?" Takuya questioned as he and the others ran about the camp site in a panic.

"Oh no! Wait, what if something bad happens to us!?" Tommy questioned in response to Takuya's question.

"Don't say that you're scaring me, uh scaring Zoe!" J.P. shouted with a nervous laugh.

"What's that?" Zoe questioned as she stopped and looked at a bright yellow ball looking thing.

"It's called the sun, Zoe. Good eye." Takuya told her sarcastically.

"Look, I guess Neemon and Bokomon are gone too." Takuya stated noticing that their digimon friends were gone as well as the two they had been looking for.

"Hey, it's a note from Kouji." Tommy informed every one of what he had found under a rock next to the place Neemon and Bokomon had been sleeping last night.

The note read ~I'm going on alone so I can actually get something done and I'm taking Amaya with me because I just don't trust you with her.~

"Man, even in a note he sounds like a jerk!" Takuya snapped in offense as J.P. tore the note into little bitty pieces.

* * *

><p>Kouji and Amaya had left camp shortly after Kouji had received that message about his beast spirit. He had brought Amaya along with him for the simple fact he didn't trust the others with her safety and given Amaya's hatred towards Takuya he didn't trust her being alone with them. Amaya was walking side by side with him with her hand still in his.<p>

They had walked through the forest and down a hill which put a good bit of distance between them and the others before they stopped. They stopped beside a small water hole and while Kouji washed his face Amaya dipped her whole head in the water. Kouji paid her no mind as he seemed to be thinking while she flipped her now soaking wet hair back while her bangs stuck to her face.

"It's driving me crazy. Who sent this e-mail?" Kouji questioned suddenly as Amaya attempted to tighten her ponytail.

"Kouji, you're talking to yourself again. The voice that talked to you last night is the same voice that told us to come here.

I wish I knew who she was so I could answer your question though." Amaya informed him as she stood back up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Kouji gave her a questioning look as he himself stood up and pocketed his d-tector. Kouji glared up the hill at the trees when a bell like sound was heard and took Amaya by the hand once again.

"Stop following us!" Kouji yelled over his shoulder at Bokomon and Neemon, who had apparently been following them, as he pulled Amaya into a thicket of tall grass.

Amaya held onto Kouji's hand as tightly as she could for she was having a harder time then he was running through the thicket due to her height. She could hear Bokomon and Neemon arguing behind them as they followed after them even after Kouji had yelled at them not to. Kouji stopped abruptly which in turn made Amaya run straight into his back, but he managed to keep his balance.

Amaya tip toed to see why Kouji had stopped only to find that they were both standing on the edge of a fairly high cliff. Bokomon and Neemon were still arguing when they both popped out of the grass and landed on Kouji's shoulders which caused him to lose his balance. Amaya tried to keep him from falling, but instead she was pulled down with them.

The four of them rolled down the side of the cliff and Kouji stopped rolling when he hit a rock digimon by accident, but Amaya was thrown straight over the digimon and landed on her back. Kouji shot to his feet the moment his eyes met with the rock digimon's with Bokomon and Neemon still hanging onto his shoulders.

Amaya was looking at the rock digimon's back and could see Kouji glaring at it from over its shoulder along with Bokomon who was getting rather annoyed with the two.

"What's that?" Neemon asked while referring to the digimon that was currently in a glaring match with Kouji.

"A Gotsumon. They're living rocks, but basically kids and can be real trouble makers let me tell you." Bokomon informed Neemon as Amaya sat up.

"What do you want!?" Kouji snapped at the Gotsumon while breaking eye contact.

"Nothing. So what do you guys want?" the Gotsumon snapped right back as Amaya stood up.

"Nothing. Why do you care!?" Kouji snapped at the Gotsumon again as Amaya brushed herself off.

"Well if you're not going to ask then I will!" Bokomon snapped at Kouji after he noticed Kouji wasn't going to say anything else.

"Can you tell us how to get to forest terminal?" Bokomon asked the Gotsumon.

"Yeah I could, but I'm not gonna!" Gotsumon snapped at Bokomon before he brushed past Amaya while running away from the others.

"Follow him! Come on. Chop chop." Bokomon demanded which earned him two almost identical glares.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kouji snapped at Bokomon as he took off after Gotsumon.

"But he knows something!" Bokomon defended as Amaya fell into step behind them.

Kouji chased after Gotsumon and ended up having to almost fight his way through another patch of abnormally tall grass. Amaya was having a harder time and was holding onto the back of Kouji's jacket so that she didn't get left behind. Kouji kept his eye on Gotsumon until said digimon noticed they were still following him and used a quick trick to vanish from Kouji's sight.

Kouji paused for a moment while trying to locate Gotsumon before he pressed forward a little faster than before. Amaya had to grab hold of Kouji's jacket with both of her hands to keep from losing him and didn't release it even when he stopped walking beside a fairly large boulder.

"He couldn't have gone far." Kouji stated aloud as he looked around for the Gotsumon.

"Look! We know you're here!" Bokomon shouted in irritation at the Gotsumon.

"Kinda." Neemon stated as he too searched for Gotsumon from Kouji's shoulder.

"Look kid! We're not going anywhere, ok? Just come out." Kouji snapped his order at the air or so it seemed.

"Oh ok. I'm still not gonna tell you anything." the Gotsumon informed them as he seemed to appear out of thin air on the boulder right beside Amaya's face.

"You are just a little rat! I don't think I've ever seen such a disrespectful digimon!" Bokomon snapped at Gotsumon with his fist balled up as if he were about to punch him.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" the Gotsumon asked a bit sarcastically before something else took his attention.

Gotsumon hurriedly climbed up to the top of the boulder with Kouji not far behind him. A part of the mountains that were nearby turned into fractal code and it disappeared shortly afterwards with a piece from the top of the mountain falling to the ground below.

"It's Grumblemon!" Kouji half shouted as said digimon became visible through the dust created by the mountain falling.

"NO!" Gotsumon shouted in outrage as he jumped from the top of the boulder to the ground.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going!?" Kouji questioned Gotsumon who stopped in his tracks.

"He can't get away with this! I won't let him!" Gotsumon cried.

"Are you crazy!? You can't fight that guy. Leave him to me." Kouji told Gotsumon boldly which caused Amaya to give him a funny look.

"And you asked him if he was crazy!?" Amaya shouted at Kouji as he spirit evolved and took off in Grumblemon's direction.

"Kouji! Now is not the time to show off!" Amaya shouted after him before she spirit evolved and took off after him.

Kitsunamon caught up to Lobomon rather quickly and instead of arguing her point with him summoned her scythe and prepared for the fight ahead. She stopped a little ways away from Grumblemon who was eating another part of the mountains code while Lobomon got almost right up next to him.

"Grumblemon!" Lobomon growled which made Grumblemon turn, wipe his mouth and laugh.

"It you. That good. I have be looking for you." Grumblemon stated rather smugly which made Kitsunamon drop into a defensive position.

"So what?" Lobomon growled yet again unimpressed by Grumblemon's bantering.

"You get away once before, but if I defeat and get spirit, Cherubimon be much grateful to Grumblemon." Grumblemon informed them right before he slide evolved to Gigasmon.

Gigasmon jumped up into the air and came down with both of his fists aimed at Lobomon. Lobomon took out both of his Lobo kendo swords and hooked them together before he started spinning them rapidly. The impact from the two attacks colliding sent a shock wave across the ground and air which pushed Bokomon and Neemon back while the ground beneath Lobomon and Kitsunamon started splitting apart.

Gotsumon pressed forward through the shock wave as the land started to rise and fall in several directions and managed to get over to an unconscious Lobomon. Gigasmon spotted Lobomon as soon as the land quit moving about and went in his direction. Gotsumon seemed to be arguing with himself so Kitsunamon used one of her lunar stars on Gigasmon taking his attention off of Lobomon as she dropped down into one of the cracks in the ground.

Gotsumon camouflaged Lobomon and Gigasmon over looked them as he went on a wild search for Lobomon and Kitsunamon. Kitsunamon laid low in a small opening in one of the splits in the land as Gigasmon passed her before she slowly pulled herself out of it and jumped from ledge to ledge.

"Kitsunamon! Where are you!?" she heard Lobomon's strained voice call out from above her.

"I'm here." Kitsunamon called as she jumped up into his view and landed beside him.

"Quick thinking for a girl, but we need to move now!" Gotsumon snapped at her only to receive a glare as she helped Lobomon to his feet.

"Bokomon, Neemon come get on my shoulders." Kitsunamon instructed their digimon companions as she bent down and pulled Lobomon onto her back.

"I can walk." Lobomon protested rather weakly as Bokomon and Neemon climbed up onto her shoulders.

"You can barely stand, now shut up and be still." Kitsunamon snapped at Lobomon as she stood up straight.

"What do you plan to do?" Bokomon questioned as he held on tightly to her shoulder.

"Gotsumon, which way should I head?" Kitsunamon questioned as she bent her knees a bit.

"That way" Gotsumon pointed in the direction he was headed only to have her jump over his head with Lobomon, Bokomon and Neemon hanging onto her shoulders and neck.

"Wanna lift?" Kitsunamon offered before she started jumping from place to place while carrying her companions effortlessly.

* * *

><p>Gotsumon led them to his home where the rest of his family resided and disappeared the moment Amaya got inside with Kouji. Amaya followed another Gotsumon over to a wall and a table made from the ground up and eased herself and Kouji to the floor.<p>

Kouji had his eyes closed while Neemon and Bokomon were on either side of him both concerned about him as was Amaya. Amaya moved away from Kouji and off to the side to give Kouji and herself some space.

"Is there anything we can do?" Bokomon questioned Kouji in concern while Amaya kept her eye on him.

"No." Kouji told him bluntly just as a clam like shell was thrown onto the table in front of him.

"This'll make you feel better." Gotsumon informed Kouji having been the one to throw the shell with ointment inside on the table.

"I don't need anyone's help." Kouji informed Gotsumon only to have Amaya glare at him.

"Yeah, I can tell. You did such a great job yourself." Gotsumon pointed out as he turned and walked towards the entrance.

"So, you can't do any better." Kouji told Gotsumon as he half glared at the floor in front of him.

"I will, I'll be a hero and I won't need any help like you do." Gotsumon snapped at Kouji as he rolled the stone away from the entrance and flooded the place with light.

"You'll just make Grumblemon angry with us!" another Gotsumon pleaded with Gotsumon as he and another held him back.

"He's right, don't make trouble for the rest of us." the other Gotsumon snapped only to be pushed off.

"Let go!" Gotsumon shouted at the other two as he freed himself from them.

"Look kid, you just don't stand a chance." Kouji informed Gotsumon only to have him turn around and glare at him.

"Yeah maybe I don't! But I can't do any worse than you. I know that for sure! Some legendary warrior!" Gotsumon snapped hitting Kouji's pride hard as he stormed away from them without looking back.

The other Gotsumon argued between themselves for a moment and Amaya took that as a chance to slip away from them and Kouji. Amaya chased after Gotsumon and followed him back to where Grumblemon had attacked them earlier. Gotsumon stopped and glared at her as she stopped a few feet away from him highly annoyed with everything that had been going on.

"Why are you here!? Why aren't you back there with that useless legendary warrior friend of yours!?" Gotsumon snapped at her only to have a dark glare directed at him.

"Kouji's not useless; he's just stubborn as are you! I came out here to help you and don't give me any bullshit about I don't need anyone's help! I've heard that one, one too many times today!" Amaya snapped back surprising the Gotsumon with her attitude.

"Fine, you can help me find the jewel." Gotsumon snapped at her as he jumped down into a crack in the ground.

Amaya jumped down next to Gotsumon and landed on her feet on the ground. He searched the ground while she felt along the walls without the slightest clue of she was even looking for. They had been searching the area closely when the ground shook with a good amount of force.

Amaya had to catch hold of a ledge to keep from falling any farther down and knocked a few rocks loose with her foot. A bright red light almost blinded her and she carefully reached down and grabbed a small cylinder shaped rock with a red ruby looking stone imbedded in the end of it.

"You found the jewel!" Gotsumon shouted in excitement as he reached a hand down to Amaya.

'When'd he go back up there?' Amaya questioned herself as she took his hand and let him pull her up.

"Come on! We've got no time to loose Grumblemon could be here any minute!" Gotsumon snapped at Amaya as he jerked her into running behind him.

"Let go of my hand and I can run faster!" Amaya snapped at him having been bent over a bit and trying to keep up with him.

Gotsumon released Amaya's hand without another word and she chased after him as he led her to three large statues on a cliff. Bokomon and Neemon were standing under one of them and both shouted out in shock as Gotsumon jumped over them and started climbing up the statue. Amaya handed him the jewel before he got out of reach and watched him climb agonizingly slow.

"KOUJI!"

Gotsumon stopped climbing when Amaya screamed even though he was two thirds of the way up when Lobomon hit the back of the statue. Lobomon had hit the statue with such force that it left a life sized impression of his back in it. Gigasmon charged forward to take Lobomon's spirit only to have Gotsumon use his rock fist on him and halt him in his tracks.

"I think it's time for Kitsunamon to make an appearance!" Bokomon shouted at Amaya who had already taken her d-tector out of her pocket.

"On it!" Amaya stated and summoned her scythe the instant she finished spirit evolving.

Gotsumon threw the jewel to Kouji who was puzzled by it as Kitsunamon hit Gigasmon square in the chest with both feet. Kitsunamon landed on her feet as Gotsumon instructed Kouji on what the jewel was and what he was to do with it. Kitsunamon jumped up and in mid jump started to spin with the blade of her scythe facing downward at Gigasmon who jumped back out of her way.

Her scythe cut a gash in the ground where Gigasmon had been standing and with a flip of the wrist he was hit with one of her lunar stars. Her lunar star hit Gigasmon and sent him back a bit only to be hit with one of Gotsumon's rock fists again. Kitsunamon hit the ground with her legs spread apart and ready to charge at Gigasmon, but instead was surprised when three red lights shot out at the ground, but hit Gigasmon at the same time.

The three red lights had shone from the three statues and onto the ground where Kouji's beast spirit laid dormant. The beast spirit went into Kouji's d-tector which he had pointed at it and he instantly beast spirit evolved. KendoGarurumon was a large white with blue stripes metal wolf that towered over Bokomon and Neemon. He let out a howl and stood still for a moment before he rammed himself into some of the nearby trees.

"Oh no! Kouji can't control his beast spirit yet!" Bokomon shouted in alarm as KendoGarurumon continued his ramming of the trees near Kitsunamon.

"Great!" Kitsunamon shouted sarcastically at Bokomon as she stood on the defensive.

"Ha! Look like things not so bad for me after all!" Gigasmon laughed before he charged in KendoGarurumon and Kitsunamon's direction which made Kitsunamon run up to KendoGarurumon's side.

"Kouji! Snap out of it!" Kitsunamon snapped with a hiss of her own mixing in with her voice as she slammed her fist down on KendoGarurumon's nose.

'That got his attention.' Kitsunamon thought as he growled at her, but instead of attacking her like she was expecting he charged straight past her.

KendoGarurumon and Gigasmon were charging at each other and while Bokomon and Neemon ran over to the others, who were a safe distance away, Kitsunamon and Gotsumon stood their ground. A huge shock wave was created when the two met and it caused part of the ground to crumble and fall off into the sea that the cliff over looked. Gigasmon fell into the water below while KendoGarurumon barely clung to the edge of the cliff.

KendoGarurumon changed back to Kouji who was too worn out to pull himself up and almost plummeted into the ocean below. Gotsumon caught his wrist before that could happen and Kitsunamon ran over to them. She reached them just as Gotsumon started to pull Kouji up, grabbed a hold of the back of his jacket, and helped Gotsumon pull him up. Kouji was on his knees when the two of them finally got him up to safety and Kitsunamon was standing stiffly in front of him.

"You've got some sweet moves for a girl." Gotsumon told Kitsunamon who gave him a halfhearted glare.

"Who ever said a girl is suppose to be weak or in distress never met me or my friend back home." Kitsunamon informed Gotsumon before she caught Kouji's arm as he was climbing to his feet.

"I can stand on my own." Kouji informed Kitsunamon whose ears twitched a bit as she released his arm and changed back.

"Can we go find a camp site now?" Amaya questioned not only Kouji, but the others who were standing nearby as well.

"What? So you and Kouji can disappear again?" Takuya asked her playfully only to receive a glare.

"No, so I can sleep and from the looks of the rest of this miserable group I think we all need the rest goggle brain!" Amaya snapped which earned her a look of disapproval.

"My dear girl, you have got to learn to control your temper." Bokomon scolded only to have her fist come down on his head.

"And you need to learn to defend yourself, if you guys wanna stay here that's fine by me. Kouji if you need me for anything, you and only you can come and find me. Bye now!" Amaya snapped before pushing past the others and heading off into the forest nearby.

"If you guys are headed to the forest terminal your friend is headed in the right direction." Gotsumon informed Kouji who nodded his thanks.

"Stay out of trouble, Gotsumon." Kouji instructed the rock digimon before he and the rest of the group set off after Amaya.


	9. Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon!

The gang caught up to Amaya when she stopped and started setting up camp for the night. She was not thrilled to see any of them and stayed as far away from them as possible which meant she slept on the edge of the small clearing she had found. The next morning they were all seated in a semi-circle with Amaya leaning on the back of a tree while Kouji was leaned up against the opposite side.

Bokomon and Neemon were side by side as were Takuya and Tommy who were on Neemon's left and J.P. and Zoe who were on Bokomon's right. Amaya was paying them as little attention as possible, but it was hardtop do, due to their constant chattering over what they should do.

"Well the next time I see that guy I'll get your spirit back even if I have to do it by myself!" J.P. stated loudly in response to Zoe who looked about as down and out as anyone could get.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Neemon questioned J.P. as he bounced a small green digimon up and down in his palm.

"Based on your last encounter I don't think that would be wise." Bokomon informed J.P. as he stood up only to be knocked back down again by J.P. who was being a bit jerk-ish.

"So what!? It sure beats sitting around here doing nothing. She needs my help!" J.P. snapped in anger at Bokomon.

"You have a one track mind buddy. We can't just run out and fight. We have to get to forest terminal." Takuya told J.P. rather calmly as he stood up.

"So what!? Then we just let him win. I can't sit back and let Grumblemon run around with Zoe's spirit!" J.P. snapped thinking he was defending Zoe who had gotten her spirit taken from her when she had protected Tommy the day before.

"It's ok J.P." Zoe told J.P. trying to stop the arguing even though she still felt down.

"No, it's really not ok Zoe. The spirit of the wind is yours and you were destined to find it, so we're gonna get it back for you." J.P. told Zoe sweetly which made Amaya roll her eyes.

"If you wanna kill yourself then you just go right ahead." Amaya stated her opinion aloud while keeping her focus on the forest.

"Nice sentiment, but we have more important things to do then fight a battle we can't win." Kouji told J.P. in agitation which only pissed J.P. off again.

"What's your problem Kouji!? Amaya!? You'd both be going crazy if it was your spirit that was stolen, but hey I understand if you're afraid even the great Kouji has no chance against Grumblemon." J.P. stated rather idiotically while riling Kouji up.

"What!?" Kouji snapped as he took more of a fighting position than his previous laid back position.

"Who cares if you have your beast spirit you can't even control it and let's not forget miss I'm too good for this group, honestly the only thing she seems to care about is bending over backwards just to please you." J.P. bit out at Kouji which made Amaya push away from the tree.

"Hey stop it!" Tommy shouted while running up in front of Kouji and holding his hands up as if that alone would stop them from going at it.

"Knock it off J.P." Takuya yelled as he too got in between J.P. and Kouji.

"I guess I'm the only one that wants to help Zoe!" J.P. snapped as Amaya walked dead center of the camp and picked up her bag.

"Where do you get off helping Zoe by calling Amaya a lap dog!?" Kouji snapped rather harshly at J.P. and for a moment everyone thought he was going to go through Takuya.

"Kouji forget it, if I bother J.P. so much then I'll just leave. See you guys in the next life." Amaya called out carelessly as she walked out of the camp and into the woods with a wave of the hand as a farewell.

"That was brilliantly thought out J.P., you do realize that you just drove the one person who can hold their own against Gigasmon, in their human spirit form, away don't you?" Bokomon questioned which seemed to trigger something in Takuya's brain.

"Hey Amaya! Come back!" Takuya shouted and chased after said ravenette without really thinking it through.

"Takuya! Get back here! He does realize she's not gonna come back with him, right?" Zoe questioned in worry after she yelled after Takuya.

* * *

><p>"Oi Amaya, come on let's talk about this. J.P.'s only thinking about Zoe, he didn't mean anything by it." Takuya called out as he caught up to Amaya and was walking beside her.<p>

"Piss off Goggles, go back to your group of friends and forget you ever met me." Amaya snapped as she continued walking without even looking at Takuya.

"Oh come on Amaya, we're all friends and we're all headed the same way and place. So, why don't we calm down and keeping going forward together?" Takuya asked as he stepped in front of Amaya and gave her his best smile.

"I'd rather go on alone; besides the only people in your group I consider friends are Kouji and Tommy." Amaya stated as she stepped around a now dejected Takuya.

"I bet if you'd give the rest of us the chance you'd find that we're all friendly. Geez for such a short person you're awfully fast." Takuya called as he had to just about run to catch up to Amaya again.

"What's your point Takuya!?" Amaya snapped as he stepped back into her way and had this look of inspiration on his face.

"You're short enough for me to carry!" Takuya stated aloud in excitement which made Amaya punch him square in the chest.

"Don't even try it!" Amaya snapped which a glare set on Takuya was smiling like an idiot at her.

Takuya stood there for a moment before he took a step closer to Amaya who struck out with her fist at his advance. He caught her wrist and without even thinking about it pulled her closer to himself before he pulled her up and over his shoulder. Amaya went wide eyed before she hit him in the back with her fists as he held her by her knees and started back towards camp.

"Put me down Kanbara! You better be glad I can't reach my d-tector you'd be decapitated in no time flat!" Amaya snapped as she hit him in the back of the head with her elbow.

"You sure are feisty, how does Kouji put up with you all of the time?" Takuya questioned with a laugh as he readjusted his hold on her legs.

"Kouji doesn't treat me like I'm an item that can be controlled! It's not something I'd expect you to understand! Now put me down!" Amaya snapped again while glaring at the ground seeing as the only thing she was doing was hurting her hands by beating him in the back.

* * *

><p>"Should we go look for them?" Tommy questioned Kouji and J.P. who were on opposite sides of the camp.<p>

"Kanbara, I swear I'm gonna rip you apart if you don't put me down!" Amaya's threat came through the trees which made Kouji smirk slightly.

"Sounds like he found her." Bokomon stated uncomfortably as Takuya came into view.

"Takuya, if you do not put me down, the instant my feet hit the ground I'm gonna rip you into a million pieces and feed you to the next digimon we encounter!" Amaya snapped once again only to receive a laugh from the exact boy she was threatening.

"Hey Kouji, catch." Takuya stated with a wink as he stopped in front of Kouji and dropped Amaya back onto her feet.

Amaya wasn't expecting to be dropped so suddenly and stumble backwards into Kouji's arms. Kouji had to wrap his arms around her torso to keep her from lashing out at Takuya who stood there almost teasingly.

"Baka jaki ja-ku!" Amaya snapped as she struck out with her fist only to have Kouji jerk her back and Takuya stumble backwards out of her way.

"Alright, that's it I've had enough! I think it's time to do something more productive then stand here and argue." Bokomon interjected before he started leading the group through the forest with Amaya walking in the back with Kouji by her side.

Bokomon led them while going on about wisdom and then telling them that his wisdom was fortune telling. Amaya had rolled her eyes at him before she glared at Takuya who kept looking back over his shoulder to see if she was still following them.

The farther they traveled and the more Takuya glanced over his shoulder the more annoyed Amaya became. She finally snapped grabbed her d-tector out of her pocket and flung it at Takuya. It hit him in the back of the head and made everyone stop in their tracks.

"Quit glancing back at me! If I was going anywhere I'd of already been gone!" Amaya snapped with her arms crossed and a dark glare set on Takuya.

"You have serious anger problems." Takuya laughed at her as he pocketed her d-tector and started walking again.

"Baka jaki." Amaya hissed as everyone fell back into step most of them laughing at her anger.

"Amaya, calm down!" Kouji snapped which made her glare at him instead of the back of Takuya's head.

"He keeps looking back to make sure I'm here and then of course you're back here like a damn security measure to make sure I don't go anywhere! I applaud you both, but what the hell is it that the two of you so desperately need me here for!?" Amaya snapped as she stopped dead in her tracks which made Kouji stop as well.

"What is it about you that makes you think we want something from you!? Besides that I'm not walking with you to make sure you stick around, you're free to do whatever the hell you want!" Kouji snapped back at her before turning his back on her and walking away.

"Outai urufu, where the hell am I suppose to go now that baka jaki has my d-tector!?" Amaya snapped which made Kouji stop and glare at her over his shoulder as she walked lazily back to his side.

"Ranbou kitsune." Kouji snapped at her which made her glare at him before she punched him in the arm.

"I am not violent!" Amaya snapped which earned her an are-you-fooling-yourself kind of look from Kouji as they both slowly caught up to the others.

"Explain not being violent to me when all you've done lately is try to kill Takuya." Kouji stated dully in a whisper as the group walked out of the forest.

"Takuya's an idiot and a pervert and I have every right to defend myself against his behavior, besides if I was so violent don't you think I would have nailed J.P. or Zoe or you when I was angry with each of you at one point?" Amaya questioned in a whisper as the group started up a hill towards a large temple which sat at the top.

The hill was covered in colorful tents and digimon of all shapes and sizes with a digimon at each tent saying they could tell your fortune. Amaya stuck closer to Kouji as they walked to the point that she was almost literally on his heels. The others each talked to some of the digimon and asked them all what their method of fortune telling was while Kouji stayed as far from the digimon as possible with Amaya right beside him.

After what felt like an eternity to Amaya the group decided to trudge on to where the digimon Bokomon had been raving about was. They all had to stop for J.P. had been talking to this weird digimon and was just standing there daydreaming.

"J.P. what are you doing?" Takuya questioned as he looked back at said boy.

"We're leaving now." Zoe informed him which seemed to snap him out of his daydreaming.

J.P. ran to catch up with everyone with a blush adorning his face as they all headed up towards the temple. The temple they were headed to reminded Amaya of an old Aztec temple with more stairs to it than she cared to ever count. The area around the temple and the temple itself seemed to be completely deserted which made Amaya put a little space between herself and Kouji.

Amaya's actions did not go unnoticed as Zoe hung back a bit to walk beside her which in turn made Amaya quit walking altogether. Zoe stopped a few steps after Amaya did and they both allowed the others to pass them before the both of them started walking side by side.

"What do you want batafurai?" Amaya questioned seeing the sly smile that Zoe had on her face.

"You seem pretty comfortable with Kouji by your side. Do you like him or something?" Zoe inquired which earned her a snort and a smirk from Amaya.

"Kouji is my friend Zoe, and no I don't have a crush on him, at least not in the same way you have one on baka jaki." Amaya informed her slyly and watched as Zoe's face flushed a deep red.

"That...That's not true!" Zoe shouted which caught everyone's attention and made them all look back at the two girls.

"Sure, it's not." Amaya replied calmly to Zoe's outburst by walking away from the blushing blonde and past the rest of the group.

"Zoe, what was that all about?" Takuya questioned the blonde as they all followed after Amaya who was a good three feet in front of them.

"It's a girl thing!" Zoe snapped as she sped up her pace and left a bewildered Takuya behind her.

"What is with those two today?" Takuya questioned only to get no answer as they continued up the stairs of the temple.

Amaya and Zoe were standing on opposite sides of the double doors of the temple by the time the others caught up with them. Zoe had her back turned to Amaya with a slight pout across her face while Amaya was smirking and leaning lazily against the door frame. The boys sweat dropped at their behavior before Bokomon pushed both doors open and they all followed him inside of the temple.

The inside of the temple was barely lit by the few torches that were on the walls and the light that poured in from the open doors was a big help to the lighting. The inside of the temple had columns that were in rows on opposite sides of a walk way where a digimon could barely be seen.

"Shamanmon, I call upon your wisdom, your in sight and basically we're asking for two cents worth of advice." Bokomon told the digimon humbly as he bowed down a bit.

"Who calls upon Shamanmon?" the digimon questioned with his back turned to everyone.

"Weary travelers in need of guidance from the universe." Bokomon told the digimon as Amaya tiptoed next to Takuya.

"Could you give me my d-tector back?" Amaya whispered into his ear which made him jump a bit before he fished her d-tector from his pocket and handed it to her.

Amaya took her d-tector and walked back out the temple doors just as she heard the others shout something about the digimon Bokomon called Shamanmon. She sat down next to the stair case and let her legs dangle off the side as she held her d-tector out in front of her. Kitsunamon's face was staring back at her from the small screen and Amaya had to wonder how much the two of them were alike.

She almost dropped her d-tector when she heard a soft mewling female laugh echo through her head. Amaya looked around as if she could locate the source of the laughter, but she never found it. Amaya almost fell from her perch when the ground and temple shook violently.

The others ran out of the temple and down the steps in half the time it took to climb them with Amaya following right behind them. They found Grumblemon not too far from the with a large rock digimon, that they had never seen before, with him.

"Old foe, big friend." Takuya stated as soon as he saw them.

"It's Golemon." Bokomon informed them of the digimon, that had Grumblemon on his shoulder, name.

"One of these days I'm gonna beat this jerk for good." Kouji snapped at the sight of Grumblemon and his companion.

"When are you gonna learn? How about working with the rest of us?" Zoe questioned as they all stood on the defensive.

"Oh save me!" Neemon cried out as he clung to Bokomon for dear life.

"Just give me a minute" Takuya told Neemon right before Golemon attacked.

"Right, minutes over!" he shouted as they all barely managed to get out of the way.

Everyone spirit evolved except for Zoe who still did not have her spirit and Kouji who was going to beast spirit evolve. Grumblemon took out a small bottle of some sort of purple sand that stopped Kouji from beast spirit evolving and it also kept him from moving at all.

"Sorry KendoGarurumon, no play today. You no move till Grumblemon say so." Grumblemon laughed as he said this to Kouji which in turn pissed Kouji off.

Kitsunamon slid in front of Kouji as Kumamon used his crystal breeze attack on Grumblemon and Golemon. Grumblemon jumped off of Golemon's shoulder as the rock digimon jumped up to avoid Kumamon's attack. Golemon used his fist to knock Kumamon roughly to the ground which caused Beetlemon to rush into his aid.

Beetlemon landed a thunder fist to Golemon's head, but it didn't even phase the rock digimon. Beetlemon backed off just as Golemon used his sulfur plume attack on him and Kumamon. Beetlemon and Kumamon were thrown into a few stone columns which they broke due to the attack they were hit with.

"Please not to tell me that best you can do." Grumblemon laughed at Beetlemon and Kumamon's efforts just as Golemon did.

"My turn!" Agunimon shouted as he charged forward on his own.

Agunimon hit Golemon directly with one of his fist sized pyro tornadoes, but all it did was cause the digimon to throw his head back. Golemon used his sulfur plume attack on Agunimon who was thrown back onto the ground with a great amount of force.

Golemon laughed at Agunimon as Bokomon, Neemon and Zoe began to panic by how easily and badly they were getting beaten. Zoe shouted some encouraging words at the three who were barely picking themselves up off the ground as Kitsunamon hissed in anger and dropped into more of a fighting stance.

"Enough! You finished! You surrender spirits now or be destroyed big time!" Grumblemon threatened as he pointed at Kumamon, Agunimon and Beetlemon from a rock he had perched himself up on.

Agunimon, Beetlemon and Kumamon were barely picking themselves up off the ground when Grumblemon threatened them which caused Kitsunamon to clutch her scythe tighter. She balled her fist up and placed it behind her in an attempt to hide her small, but growing lunar star which she had crushed in her hand. Golemon jumped forward and slammed his fist into the ground which caused it to split slightly and it also made Agunimon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon stumble back a bit.

The three of them decided to use team work to their advantage with Kumamon leading the charge. He used his blizzard blaster followed by Beetlemon's lightning blitz and Agunimon's full body pyro tornado. Their combined attacks sent Golemon crashing to the ground.

Grumblemon beast spirit evolved, angry that his flunky had gotten beaten and the guys tried the same strategy on him. Kumamon had charged forward like last time only for Gigasmon to use his quagmire twister on him. He got caught in the middle of that attack and Agunimon tried to help him, but was repelled easily.

Tommy's spirit became visible and Gigasmon took that chance to take it from him. Tommy hit the ground roughly as Gigasmon jumped up into the air and came down with his tectonic slam. The ground split worse than before and Kitsunamon used that moment to let her lunar star fly.

The exact moment Kitsunamon released her lunar star the top of Shamanmon's temple exploded into a flurry of light and a large red, white, orange and black winged dragon like digimon emerged. The large digimon barely hit Gigasmon and sent him flying backwards into one of the stone columns behind him.

The digimon had moved so fast that Kitsunamon's lunar star had almost hit him instead of Gigasmon which made her ears lay flat of her head. The digimon stood there for a moment before it started screaming out in agony. Kitsunamon winced and covered ears to try and block out the pain filled cry the digimon let out, but found it to be impossible.

"What is that thing!?" Agunimon questioned as he and Beetlemon took a more defensive position and Tommy took off running towards Zoe.

"Oh, you mean other than bad news?" Beetlemon questioned a bit sarcastically as Kitsunamon tightened her hands over her ears.

"Now just hold on! That thing may be on our side!" Bokomon shouted in the digimon's defense as Tommy latched himself onto Zoe's knees.

"Ok, but somehow I don't think so." Agunimon stated skeptically as he watched the digimon from a safe distance.

"Kitsunamon, what's wrong?" Kouji questioned as she seemed to be digging her nails into the top of her head.

"It hurts. He hurts. My ears feel like they're gonna bleed." Kitsunamon whimpered as she kept trying in vain to block out the digimon's screams.

The digimon quit screaming and started laughing before Golemon came up out of the ground below the digimon's feet. He grabbed a hold of the digimon's ankles and tried to drag the large winged digimon underground. Golemon dragged the digimon into the ground up to his knees before he spread his wings and used them to lift himself and Golemon into the air.

The digimon used two yellow diamond like guns to attack Golemon who was forced to let go. Golemon disappeared into a mask that the red digimon landed and stepped on. He destroyed the mask on contact which took Gigasmon by surprise before fear over took him.

The digimon charged at Gigasmon, but instead of fighting Gigasmon dove into the ground burrowing his way away from the digimon. The circle that had entrapped Kouji disappeared with Gigasmon and Kouji snatched his d-tector up into his hand before he took off towards the others.

Kitsunamon didn't move from her spot for she had to cover her ears once again due to the fact that the digimon had started screaming again.

"He's really strong." Tommy stated in worry as they stood a good distance away from the digimon.

"Too strong." Kouji stated rather bluntly as he came up beside Zoe.

"If he comes after us there's no way we can beat him." Zoe stated rather fearfully with a worried look directed at Kouji.

"Right! Time to go." Bokomon ushered as he started directing Zoe, Tommy, Neemon and Kouji away from the digimon.

"Agunimon, come on." Beetlemon snapped as he turned to go with the others.

"Yeah." Agunimon agreed a little reluctantly before he turned his back to the digimon.

"Help me!" the digimon cried which caught Agunimon and Kitsunamon's attention.

"I'm possessed by the beast spirit!" the digimon cried out again which caused Agunimon to turn towards him as Kitsunamon's hands dropped from her ears.

"Shamanmon?" Agunimon questioned as Kitsunamon's ear perked to attention.

"Please Rescue me!" he begged.

"I was in the temple when the beast spirit was revealed. The instant I touched it I was possessed. Please help me." Shamanmon begged after explaining how he had become possessed.

"Agunimon! What're you doing?" Beetlemon questioned once he noticed that Agunimon wasn't following him, but instead was walking towards the possessed digimon.

"Don't worry Shamanmon, I can help you." Agunimon reassured the digimon while completely ignoring Beetlemon's outburst.

It was like those words triggered something inside that digimon for he screamed out again before flames started shooting out from under every piece of armor he wore. He swung his tail at Agunimon who jumped up and out of the way just in the nick of time. Bokomon shouted out in worry as Agunimon used one of his fist sized pyro tornadoes on the digimon.

The digimon blocked Agunimon's attack and countered it by using the diamond shaped guns on Agunimon. Agunimon was hit directly and was sent to the ground rough enough that the ground mounded up a little behind him. Kitsunamon's scythe flashed into her hands as the digimon took flight, landed and placed his foot upon Agunimon's back. The digimon pointed one of his guns into Agunimon's face, but delayed attacking him.

"Strike now! Now!" the digimon shouted at Agunimon who kicked him before running away from him a bit.

"Kitsunamon, help me out a little!" Agunimon instructed Kitsunamon who nodded as he prepared to use another one of his fist sized pyro tornadoes.

Agunimon used one of his fist sized attacks before he used the other which combined with Kitsunamon's lunar star. The digimon turned black and his fractal code began to show when Agunimon pulled out his d-tector. He scanned the digimon's data and took the beast spirit from Shamanmon.

Shamanmon returned to normal, but the beast spirit over powered Agunimon. Agunimon let out an agony filled scream which caused Kitsunamon to cover her ears once again. Takuya had become the same exact digimon that had possessed Shamanmon.

He let out another scream as flames shot out from under every piece of his armor as he stood not too far away from the others. He turned on them and attacked Beetlemon who had just been standing there.

"Takuya! That's J.P.!" Kouji shouted at him which caused him to go charging at Kouji.

Kitsunamon caught him by the tail and dug her heels into the ground as Kouji beast spirit evolved to KendoGarurumon. Kitsunamon was flung effortlessly into the air with a mere flip of the large digimon's tail and she landed rather roughly on KendoGarurumon's back. It didn't even faze KendoGarurumon as he stood rather defiantly in front of a possessed Takuya. KendoGarurumon let out a very unfriendly growl as the two of them stared each other down.

"You guys! This is crazy! Think about what you're doing!" Beetlemon shouted as he stood almost directly in between the two of them.

"Kouji!"

"Takuya!"

"Stop this!" Kitsunamon shouted at KendoGarurumon as Beetlemon shouted at Takuya.

Takuya let out another agony filled cry as Kitsunamon slid off of KendoGarurumon's back. She stood beside him and gave Beetlemon a look of concern seeing as neither Takuya nor Kouji were about to back down.

'This is not going to end well for either of them.' Kitsunamon thought to herself afraid of the fight that was about to occur.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Baka jaki ja-ku = Foolish Imp Jerk<strong>

**Baka jaki = Foolish Imp**

**Outai urufu = Lone Wolf**

**Ranbou kitsune = Violent Fox**

**Batafurai = Butterfly**


	10. Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles

KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon, Takuya's beast spirit which had possessed him, stared each other down for a few minutes before all hell broke loose. Kitsunamon had to scramble away from KendoGarurumon's side as BurningGreymon charged forward at the two of them.

He kicked KendoGarurumon in the side which sent him skidding across the ground and into one of the stone columns that seemed to be placed around the area randomly. BurningGreymon then took to the air and came down hitting Beetlemon with his foot and sending him straight backwards into another column. He swiped his claws at Kitsunamon as soon as his feet hit the ground, but she ducked under them with wide eyes.

"Takuya stop!" KendoGarurumon shouted as he jumped at him only to have him swing around with his tail and hit him.

KendoGarurumon hit the ground hard with his back as BurningGreymon grabbed Beetlemon by the head. He ran from where Beetlemon had been almost all the way over to where KendoGarurumon laid and threw Beetlemon on top of him. Kitsunamon winced at the sound of metal hitting metal before she had to jump out of BurningGreymon's way.

He had taken to the air again and was coming down with one of his legs completely out stretched. He hit the column that Kitsunamon had been standing in front of with his foot before he went berserk and started tearing it apart with his claws. He started screaming in agony again and this time Kitsunamon curled almost completely into a ball trying to block out him screaming.

"There has to be a way to stop him!" KendoGarurumon growled as they stood back for a moment to recover a little.

"But how?" Beetlemon questioned while still keeping his guard up.

"Takuya! Shut up!" Kitsunamon hissed from right beside him.

"Alright! If it's a fight up want, fight me!" KendoGarurumon growled boldly which made BurningGreymon turned to him.

"Don't look at me!" Beetlemon shouted as he flew out of the way.

BurningGreymon charged and KendoGarurumon used his lupine laser which hit the ground in front of BurningGreymon's foot. He jumped up and then came down on KendoGarurumon's head before he tried to claw him a part. Beetlemon interfered with that plan and both he and KendoGarurumon took off towards the forest.

That was a bad move on their part for BurningGreymon used his two golden diamond shaped guns that were on his arms to set the forest on fire. KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon realized their mistake and they both set to cutting and knocking down trees to stop the fire. Kitsunamon took BurningGreymon's attention to give the boys a chance to put the fire out by slamming her scythe into the back of his head.

She got slapped away like a fly and hit the ground which created a small crater around her form. She let out a groan of pain before she found herself pinned beneath BurningGreymon's foot and the ground. Kitsunamon let out a growl like hiss as she tried to push his foot off as he kept applying more and more pressure to that foot.

"Baka jaki...get off of me...ja-ku." Kitsunamon hissed out as she was pressed farther and farther into the ground.

"Takuya! Get off of her!" KendoGarurumon growled as he collided with BurningGreymon's side forcing him to the ground.

"Kitsunamon! You alright?" Beetlemon questioned as he helped her to her feet.

"Right as rain." Kitsunamon snapped lightly as KendoGarurumon was thrown by BurningGreymon.

"We need a better way of stopping him." Kitsunamon stated as KendoGarurumon landed roughly in front of her and Beetlemon.

"I'm open for suggestions." KendoGarurumon groaned as he slowly rose back to his feet.

"What are you planning Amaya?" Beetlemon questioned noticing that she was watching BurningGreymon closely.

"He's fighting. He's fighting for control we just need to help him along. Don't ask me how, because I'm not even sure myself." Kitsunamon stated as BurningGreymon just stood there his head in his hands.

Takuya was indeed fighting to gain control of his beast spirit, but it over powered his senses again which made him charge forward at Beetlemon, KendoGarurumon and Kitsunamon. They scattered, KendoGarurumon going to the left, Beetlemon going to the right, while Kitsunamon went forwards. She slide under BurningGreymon who tried to catch her in his hands, but missed to her luck.

BurningGreymon spun on her as she stood up straight which sent her diving back to the ground to avoid being hit by his tail. Kitsunamon covered her head prepared to be stepped on or clawed up only to have neither of the two happen. She uncovered her head and sat up looking over her shoulder as she did only to find BurningGreymon was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Kitsunamon questioned KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon who both turned to her.

"I lost him when I dove out of the way." Beetlemon confessed as he gave the area around them a once over.

"I turned my back for a second and he was gone." KendoGarurumon informed Kitsunamon who sweat dropped.

"I dove under him and he was right there just a second ago." Kitsunamon stated as she pointed to the ground right in front of her.

"So where is he now? Something that big can't just disappear." Beetlemon questioned only for Kitsunamon to dart by him.

"Move it J.P., Kouji he's going after the others!" Kitsunamon shouted having spotted BurningGreymon heading straight for the others who were walking up a hill thinking it was safer.

Beetlemon got to BurningGreymon the fastest because of his wings and tackled him hard enough to send him backwards. He caught Beetlemon by the head and was squeezing him until KendoGarurumon got close to him in which he threw Beetlemon into KendoGarurumon. Kitsunamon jumped up out of his way as he had tried to tackle her and kicked him in the back of the head before she landed on the ground.

He drug Beetlemon across the ground after he had taken his attention off of Kitsunamon. Beetlemon took off as soon as he was released, but that was only because KendoGarurumon had gotten into the middle of the fight again. He caught KendoGarurumon by the tail and no matter how deep KendoGarurumon dug his claws in the ground BurningGreymon was still dragging him backwards towards himself. He picked him up by the tail before slamming him into the ground beside him.

"Takuya!" Tommy shouted having come back to try and talk a little sense into the possessed Takuya and giving KendoGarurumon the perfect opportunity to run.

"Please ya gotta stop this! Fight it Takuya! I know you don't want to hurt any of us!" Tommy shouted before he opened his arms and started walking slowly towards BurningGreymon.

"This isn't really you. You're just out of control and afraid." Tommy informed him calmly only to have him back away slightly and let out screech.

"Come Baka jaki wake up!" Kitsunamon shouted at him as she stood off to his left side.

"Takuya, listen to him!" KendoGarurumon demanded from a safe distance.

"Come on Taki, it's us!" Beetlemon stated as he hovered closer to Tommy only to get the same screech as before.

"Don't you get it? We're your friends! We're here to help you!" Tommy told him and took another step forward which set BurningGreymon off again.

He swatted Beetlemon out of the way like a fly before he grabbed Tommy in both of his hands. Kitsunamon jumped from her spot on the ground and onto his shoulder as he concentrated on Tommy alone. KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon both shouted out at him, but it didn't help at all for he ignored them completely.

Kitsunamon closed her eyes and put her hands together as if she were praying and let her tears of the moon surround both of her wrists. Her eyes snapped open and she placed both hands on BurningGreymon's forehead which instantly transported her into his mind mentally. She found herself in a sea of red and found Takuya sitting almost lifeless in chains with a thick red shadow in the form of BurningGreymon standing over him.

"Baka jaki! Wake the hell up and fight!" Kitsunamon snapped at him only to have the shadow throw fire at her.

"Takuya, wait a minute! Don't you remember what happened?" Tommy started talking to him while Kitsunamon fought with BurningGreymon's over powering presence inside of his mind.

"I learned that true courage isn't paying bullies back, it's just standing up to them. You help me see that fighting back in fear is just as bad as being a bully. You can't let fear control you.

You have to fight it. I know you won't hurt me if you remember we're friends." Tommy cried with one of his tears hitting BurningGreymon in the eye.

Kitsunamon tensed as the red sea she had been submerged in started to turn blue and disappear along with the chains that had Takuya bound. BurningGreymon's shadow turn a light blue before it disappeared into Takuya and Kitsunamon retreated from his mind completely. She found herself already on her feet on the ground beside Tommy when her mental self returned to her physical self.

She placed her hand on Tommy's head fighting to stay standing as BurningGreymon rammed his head into a large rock. He banged his head against that rock three times breaking it a bit before he clawed it apart to the ground. He let out a heart wrenching scream as he changed back to a now sobbing Takuya. Kitsunamon changed back and gave Tommy a pat on the head with a small forced smile.

"Never do that again." Amaya instructed in a dead serious tone before she looked back over at Takuya.

"Jaki, I know you need a bit of time after your escapade, but we really need to get going." she told Takuya lightly as she spun off on her toes and walked back down the hill to where Shamanmon seemed to waiting for them.

"You're past pain will come back twice the dose. Heed my warning and let your friends carry part of the burden.

If you do not then it will be you who is destroyed from your own secrets, lies and pain." Shamanmon stated aloud as Amaya stepped past him making her freeze on the spot.

"How do you...?" Amaya questioned only for the words to die in her throat.

"You are strong and lash out at those near you when truly all you want is for those to accept you for what you have become and not who you truly are.

You heed my warning and let them know of your past pain or it will destroy you from the inside out." Shamanmon instructed only to have her glare at him and walk off in the direction they should have been heading in in the first place.

The rest of the group caught up with Amaya fairly quick and they all walked until they found a small lake where they decided to take a break. Bokomon and Neemon sat down in front of a tree whereas Kouji leaned back against the same tree. Zoe and J.P. sat down on opposite sides of the same tree and Takuya was glaring at his reflection in the lake.

Tommy was standing just in front of Amaya who was standing in front of Kouji. Amaya was brushing her hair and stopped half way through the process suddenly. Kouji noticed this, but chose to ignore it even after Amaya had walked over to Zoe and motioned for her to follow her. Zoe hesitated a minute before she stood up and walked into the forest with Amaya.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" Bokomon questioned only to receive a shrug from Kouji.

"Amaya, what's going on?" Zoe questioned when Amaya stopped and pulled her bag over her head.

"I need your help with something." Amaya informed the wind warrior as she dug a pair of scissors from her bag and set the bag on the ground.

"Ok?" Zoe questioned as she watched Amaya pull her hair back in a loose ponytail.

"AMAYA!" Zoe shouted in surprise as the ravenette lopped her ponytail off at the scrunchy leaving her hair uneven and extremely short compared to how it had been.

"Help me straighten this mess out?" Amaya inquired as she flipped the scissors to where the blades were in her hand and the handle was out towards Zoe.

"Sure, but why'd you cut it?" Zoe questioned as she took the scissors from Amaya and turned her around.

"I always have to brush it out or fix it right after a fight or just running around because I can't stand knots they make my head feel weird.

I got the notion when I was brushing my hair a moment ago that it'd be easier to manage if it was short and well now it's short." Amaya informed the wind warriors who giggled at her reason as she tried to cut Amaya's hair as even as she could.

Zoe didn't reply to Amaya's reason nor did she say anything else as she cut strands that were longer than others. By the time Zoe got finished with Amaya's hair it barely touched her shoulders and it was a little choppy compared to how straight it had been. Amaya ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times before she took the scissor back from Zoe.

"Sorry it's not the way you had it before." Zoe apologized as Amaya pulled her scrunchy on to her right arm up to her elbow.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have it redone when we all go back home." Amaya stated rather calmly as she pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and placed her scissors, along with her d-tector inside.

"Amaya! Zoe! Where did you girls go!?" J.P. shouted out making Zoe giggle slightly at Amaya's dead panned look.

"He can't say guys, can he?" Amaya questioned aloud as Zoe lead the way back to the others.

"We're right here J.P." Zoe called out as she walked out of the tree line almost directly in front of him.

"Where'd the two of you...?" J.P. started to question as he turned his attention to Zoe and spotted Amaya standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

It got quiet for a moment as all four of the boys and the two digimon starred at Amaya in a jaw dropped fashion. Zoe was barely containing her giggles as Amaya wondered just how long it would take for them to ask her that one simple question.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?" J.P., Takuya, and Bokomon shouted in unison as Kouji gave her a quizzical look.

"I cut it. You got a problem with that?" Amaya snapped lightly as Zoe burst out into full blown laughter.

"It's so..." Takuya started, but stopped once he noticed the pointed glare he was getting.

"Shiny!" Neemon shouted making all, but Tommy and Zoe face palm.

"Thank you, Neemon for that very strange compliment." Amaya thanked with a mock bow before she walked over to Kouji's side.

"Uhm I think we should get going instead of standing around doing nothing." Bokomon instructed as he took the lead after he coughed to get everyone's attention.

Bokomon and Neemon lead the group through the forest with Takuya and Tommy following right after them. Zoe and J.P. followed after Takuya and Tommy while Amaya and Kouji brought up the rear. Amaya was watching Kouji from the corner of her eye and caught him more than once glancing at her before he'd start watching where he was walking again.

"Outai urufu, why do you keep glancing at me like that?" Amaya questioned suddenly when she caught him looking at her again.

"What are you on about?" Kouji questioned after he turned away from her, but not before she caught the pink that crossed his face.

"Eh! Then why are you blushing?" Amaya teased quietly poking him in the shoulder with a slight smirk.

"I am not!" Kouji stated a tad bit louder than Amaya's hushed tone, but not loud enough for the others to notice them conversing.

"Whatever you say, urufu." Amaya bit out quietly as she shook her head at his antics which caused her bangs to fall down into her eyes.

Amaya blew at her bangs before she found Kouji tucking them behind her ear as they walked. It was her face that lit up turning the slightest shade of pink as Kouji seemed unaffected at all by what he had just done. Bokomon was reading as he walked and tripped over a harmless root as he had called them.

* * *

><p>They had walked until they came to a downwards slope which had this sort of root maze on the side of it. Neemon announced playing a game in which everyone excluding Amaya picked a different root to start on. They each took their own zigzag way down the roots where everyone excluding Tommy and Takuya had landed on X shaped roots.<p>

Tommy and Takuya stood side by side in a root that made a perfect circle and Amaya dead panned from the top of the slope. The ground shook violently and so suddenly that no one was prepared for all the X shaped roots to cave into a mud hole taking all that were standing on the X roots with them. Takuya and Tommy threw the others a vine as Amaya ran down the slope.

Amaya tripped about half way down and went somersaulting down the slope with the strap of her bag coming over her head somewhere along the way down. She sprang back to her feet her bag hitting the ground as she ran over to Takuya and Tommy and started helping them try to pull the others out of the mud.

The ground shook slightly again which caused everyone to turn their attention to the small figure that had just dug his way out of the ground. Amaya cursed under her breath at the sight of a triumphant looking Grumblemon standing not three yards away.

"Look who here." Grumblemon laughed which caused Amaya to glare at him.

"It's Grumblemon! No!" Takuya shouted in distress which caused Amaya to shake her head at him.

"Grumblemon, yes! And you three just where me want you!" Grumblemon laughed again as he just stood there making no attempt to move.

'What's he waiting for?' Amaya questioned internally as she watched him closely.

"Looks like you three won race too bad winner's now big losers! It spirit taking time!" Grumblemon informed them with glee which caused Amaya to glare at him again.

"Actually I think it's getting stuck in the mud time." Neemon informed Grumblemon dumbfounded to what he had meant.

"You not quiet you find out the hard way it really hammer smashing time, got it!?" Grumblemon shouted rather harshly before he turned and pointed at Takuya, Tommy and Amaya. "Now take care you!"

"Why can't we all be friends?" Takuya inquired rather fearfully.

"Baka jaki you have no brains!" Amaya snapped at Takuya as she glared at Grumblemon.

"Quiet now! No one give me much trouble as you. Why not just play nice?" Grumblemon asked rather confused like.

"So what!? We should just hand over our spirits! Forget it! That's never gonna happen especially now that I have my beast spirit!" Takuya shouted rather boldly as Amaya gave him a skeptical look.

"Now why me not afraid of that?" Grumblemon questioned sarcastically as he took a step to the right which caused Takuya and Tommy to take a step to the left with Takuya pushing Amaya along behind him.

"Well you should be cause it's very powerful!" Takuya stated boldly as his confidence took a nose dive.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Amaya whispered harshly from behind Takuya as the flame warrior seemed to be giving away his confidence issues.

"Only powerful if you can control it and me be betting that you not learn yet, or why you look so afraid?" Grumblemon taunted which caused Takuya to step back and bump into Amaya.

"See you tell me all me need know." Grumblemon laughed as he brought one of his hammers up through the ground.

Takuya armed Tommy up as he jumped towards the right while Amaya went to the left to avoid being hit by Grumblemon's hammer. Takuya pushed Tommy part of the way up a tree before he turned to Grumblemon with his d-tector in hand. Amaya growled at herself realizing she had put her d-tector into her bag when Zoe had helped her with her hair and now she was standing there without it.

Grumblemon slide evolved which caused Takuya to spirit evolve and it also made Amaya make a bee line for where her bag laid. Amaya had made half way to her bag when she had to force herself to a halt which caused her to go stumbling backwards onto her rear.

The digimon standing before Amaya looked like a very large lizard that had a black body with black bent spikes running from between his fin like ears all the way down to his tail. He had four acid green feet and the webbing in his ears was of the same acid green color. He had a thick silver chain that looped his neck, a silver shackle on each of his ankles and four silver bands that were spaced out on his tail.

He had nine jagged stripes of a dark acid green color on his back and a dark acid green spade tip on the end of his tail. The things that caught Amaya's attention were his red pupil-less eyes and his two canine like teeth that went well below his jaw line.

"Who are you?" Amaya inquired as she crab crawled backwards away from him a little more.

"I am Modomon. Master Grumblemon wishes for me to get rid of the excess baggage." the lizard like digimon informed Amaya with a hiss.

"You got to go through me first!" Amaya snapped rather stupidly at the digimon as she sprang to her feet.

"Amaya! What are you thinking!? Get away from him!" Bokomon shouted out as the digimon started laughing.

"Choose your weapon wisely child." Modomon laughed wickedly as Amaya looked around for some form of protection.

'This is bad. If I fight him here the others will be put into danger, but without my spirit and with only a small knife I am practically left to my fists.' Amaya told herself as her right hand twitched before she balled it into a fist.

"Who needs a weapon? I can take you without one!" Amaya snapped boldly which caused the others to erupt in shouts of protest.

"Amaya are you crazy!?"

"Get out of there!"

"Run for it you moron!"

"Acid killer!" Modomon called out his attack which caused Amaya to back flip out of his way.

Modomon's attack had been acid which he had spit from his mouth and it burnt a good sized hole where Amaya had been standing. Amaya landed in a crouched position which allowed her to take her knife from the bottom of her boot. She spun it slightly before gripping the handle as if her life depended upon it and gave the area a quick glance.

Modomon made no advances merely sat still as if he were playing with Amaya which gave her an idea. She stood back up to her full height before she swung around in a circle her left leg coming off the ground slightly as it hit a decent sized rock.

The rock hit Modomon right between the eyes which caused him to hiss before he charged forward at Amaya like a rage infested dog. Amaya slid under the digimon which caused the others to cry out to her before she sprung back onto her feet and darted off into the woods.

"Come and get me you scaly freak!" Amaya called back to Modomon who hissed as he took off after her.

"Why hasn't she spirit evolved?" Neemon asked innocently as both Amaya and Modomon disappeared into the tree line.

"That's a rather good question. Doesn't she keep her d-tector in her vest?" Bokomon inquired only to watch as Zoe paled.

"Normally, but she put it in her bag after we finished with her hair." Zoe informed the small digimon which made the others dead pan.

"You think she can hold him off?" J.P. inquired in a worrisome tone that would have made Amaya do a double take.

"She's either gonna have to out run him, or out smart him and come back for her d-tector." Kouji growled lightly 'Of all the stupid things she's done, this is the stupidest!'

Amaya was dipping, darting and even sliding under some fairly large roots in her attempts to lose Modomon. She slid under a large twisting root and found herself in a dark hole which caused her to panic slightly. She held her breath when Modomon's feet came into her view and seemed to stay there.

She scooted back as far as she could and waited silently for her demise. Modomon hiss before he walked on which made Amaya release her held breath in relief. That had been a bad choice on her part for the next thing she saw was Modomon's eyes through the roots and he was looking directly at her.

Amaya went scrambling backwards through a web of roots in which Modomon followed after her, but found it was more difficult for him to enter the roots because of his size. Amaya escaped to the other side just as Modomon broke through to the middle of the web of roots and took off running back in the direction of the others.

She stopped about half way back and climbed up into a tree with thick branches and hid in the leaves trying to catch her breath. While Amaya was running for her life Takuya had managed to rescue Tommy who in return helped the others out of the mud pit. Kouji split off from them as he ran over grabbed Amaya's bag and took off in the direction she had gone.

The others went to find Takuya who had beast spirit evolved and took Gigasmon on head on with a little persuasion. Kouji had spirit evolved in a dead run as he searched for Amaya in fear for her life. He jumped up into one of the trees as he heard Modomon hiss in anger before he passed under the tree.

Lobomon watched as he left before he noticed something was above him and took out one of his Lobo kendo swords. He swung up onto the branch above his previous perch and had to instantly slap his hand across Amaya's mouth. Her eyes were wide and she had barely missed his face with her knife when he had sprung up on her like that.

"Don't do that! I could've cut you, ya know?" Amaya whispered harshly with a slight pant as Lobomon put his sword away.

"You need to learn to keep your d-tector close by. He could've killed you if he had wanted to, but I think he's more interested in playing with you first." Lobomon snapped back in a whisper as he handed her her duffel bag which she promptly unzipped.

She fished her d-tector out of the bag before she zipped it back up and threw the strap across her shoulder. She spirit evolved and looked down where Modomon was pacing back and forth in search for her.

"Lobomon, I'ma do something crazy. Can you cover my back?" Kitsunamon questioned as she started to slip off of the branch they were on.

"Just don't go and get yourself hurt!" Lobomon snapped lightly as he followed after her.

She landed on the lowest branch of the tree before she threw herself forward and caught the branch that was directly across from the one she was standing on. Lobomon watched as she repositioned her feet before she swung down kicking Modomon in the process.

Modomon was sent back by the force as Kitsunamon did a flip in the air and came down on her feet which ended in her landing on her knees. Lobomon was on the ground and in front of her before she could properly recover and blocked an attack that Modomon had sent their way.

"Attack together?" Kitsunamon inquired as she stood up behind him.

"On the count of three." Lobomon confirmed that he was willing to try.

"One"

"Two"

"Three! Lunar star/Howling laser!" both attacks were sent at the exact same time which caused them to mix with one another.

"Acid killer!" Modomon sent his attack to try and cancel out Lobomon and Kitsunamon's combined attacks, but it failed.

The forest turned white with the light from their attacks which caused everyone, even the others who had come to find them to cover their eyes. When the light died down Modomon was gone and Kitsunamon was standing rather defiantly in front of Lobomon. They both changed back and Amaya collapsed to the ground as she looked up at Kouji.

"That was weird. Hey Bokomon, is there another source of water between here and the forest terminal?" Amaya inquired which got her a lot of strange looks.

"There is a small village not too far from here with a hot spring. It's called hot spring village, why do you ask?" Bokomon inquired as Amaya slid her knife back into the bottom of her boot.

"Cause only three of us aren't covered in mud, and I think that y'all might wanna get cleaned up. Mud's no fun once it dries." Amaya informed them as she stood back up while readjusting her bag strap.

"Hot spring village is that a way!" Bokomon stated as he pointed in the direction Amaya had run in earlier.

"Bokomon, you may want to watch where you step the roots this way are hell." Amaya stated rather bluntly as she sauntered off with the others behind her.

The group walked for about an hour until they stumbled quite literally into hot spring village. The digimon in this village were small pink and blue flower looking digimon. They greeted them with giggles as a few bigger digimon that were green with a pink flower on top of their heads waved kindly.

Bokomon called the digimon Yokomon and Palmon. Bokomon talked to the digimon for a minute or so before a Palmon took both girls by the hand and led them off in one direction while two others led the boys off in the same fashion. The Palmon took the girls to a small hot spring and took Zoe's clothes as soon as the girl was in the water.

Palmon left Zoe a long robe and said that she would wash the blonde's clothes and give them back as soon as they were dry. Amaya reluctantly joined Zoe in the hot spring and sank down into the water until it was up to her neck.

"Hey Amaya, what's that?" Zoe inquired as she pointed to a dark spot under Amaya's collar bone.

"Birthmark." Amaya informed Zoe bluntly as she seemed to have spaced out.

"It almost looks like Kitsunamon's symbol only without the star at the opening." Zoe stated offhandedly as Amaya sank lower into the water.

Amaya didn't reply to Zoe who eventually relaxed back into the hot spring with a heavy sigh. Amaya was the first one out and left Zoe to herself as she went back into the dressing hut to get dressed. Amaya was fully clothed and digging through her bag when Zoe came into the dressing hut in her towel.

She went behind a screen and came out wearing the robe the Palmon had left for her as Amaya pulled a purple pair of shorts out of her bag. She tossed them carelessly at Zoe who gave her a quizzical look as she zipped her bag back up.

"What are these for?" Zoe inquired which got her a look of disbelief.

"I figured you might wanna wear those instead of your skirt. It's only a matter of time until you embarrass yourself with it anyways." Amaya stated rather bluntly as she stood up and pulled the bags strap over her shoulder.

"Why do you say that!?" Zoe questioned rather loudly as Amaya walked towards the door.

"Let me put it this way you can wear the shorts and not have to worry about someone seeing what's underneath when you fall whereas with the skirt you are likely to flash someone." Amaya informed her which made the blondes face turn cherry red as Amaya walked out of the hut.

Amaya weaved her way through the small village and out to a tree that stood on the very edge of the village. She slid down the tree until she was sitting flat on the ground with her head leaned back against the tree. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply a sense of calm over coming her as the wind blew slightly.

She pulled her d-tector from her pocket and starred at it blankly for a while before she found that she had company. Kouji had come out of the village and sat down beside her wearing only a long rode that covered him from shoulder to mid-calf. Amaya gave him a small smile when she noticed he was not only relaxed, but half asleep.

She nudged him lightly before she motioned to her shoulder which made him blush a light pink before he accepted her offer. In the end Kouji's cheek was rested against her shoulder as her cheek was rested atop of his head.

'This is going to be one hell of a journey, but at least I do have someone I feel comfortable with. After all he did come after me when I didn't have my d-tector.' Amaya told herself internally before she glanced down at the d-tector she still held in her hand.

"I hope you know just who you asked for help. I'm not exactly the nicest person in the world, but I just hope I don't disappoint you.'" Amaya whispered to her d-tector before she put it in her pocket and let herself drift off to sleep.


	11. Better an Egg Than an Eggshell

The next morning Amaya and Kouji were the first to awake and while Kouji went to retrieve his clothes and get dressed Amaya went to find the others and wake them up. Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and even J.P. were relatively easy to wake with a call of their names and a small nudge, they were up and about.

Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon were talking with a few of the Palmon while Zoe and J.P. went to get dressed. Amaya glared at Takuya who was not waking up at all which caused her to bend down and shake him harshly by his shoulder. Takuya rolled over while Amaya was shaking him and slapped her in the face with his hand as he did. Amaya's glare got darker as she stood up straight and kicked him forcefully in the side which woke him up instantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Takuya shouted in pain as he hugged his side where Amaya had kicked him.

"I tried to wake you up nicely, but you slapped me." Amaya responded calmly which got her a glare in return.

"You have serious anger problems! It wasn't intentional!" Takuya defended as the Kouji and the others walked up to the two.

"I'll show you intentional!" Amaya snapped and attempted to kick him again.

"Amaya! That's enough!" Kouji snapped at her as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into his arms.

"Can't we leave the two of you alone for even a moment!?" Zoe questioned loudly in a scolding manner with her fists on her waist.

"Not without them getting into an argument or a fight." J.P. informed her offhandedly as the two glared each other down.

"We don't have time for this! We must get going for the forest terminal!" Bokomon interjected and with a little reluctance the group fell into a line and got started on their way with a thank you and a wave good-bye to the Palmon and Yokomon.

Bokomon and Neemon were leading the group with Takuya and Tommy right behind them. Zoe and J.P. were behind Takuya and Tommy to keep Amaya from walking on Takuya's heels and shoving him every so often like she did for the first few minutes they had walked.

Kouji and Amaya were walking in the back of the group where Kouji had her by the hand to keep her from walking back in front of Zoe so that she could annoy Takuya. Amaya was swinging her and Kouji's interlocked hands back and forth when a fog suddenly settled on the ground. She gave him a questioning glance as they walked deep into the fog until they came up to a small wooden sign that was barely visible.

"I can't believe it! We're actually here." Takuya stated tiredly as he stopped directly in front of the small sign.

"My legs can believe it." J.P. stated dully and tiredly which earned him a glare from Amaya.

"Does this mean we don't have to hear you complain anymore!? Yay." Amaya stated dully as she pumped her free fist into the air in a mock celebration.

"Ha ha, very funny." J.P. snapped at her which got him a fake smile in return.

"There's the sign. Forest terminal." Takuya stated aloud as he walked behind the sign and placed his hands on top of it.

"Um, but shouldn't there be a Trailmon here?" Kouji inquired as he looked around while releasing Amaya's hand before anyone noticed.

"Yeah, really." Zoe responded as she too looked around.

"Huh? Well maybe they're on their way back right now. Or uh...they could be uh...oh man" Takuya mumbled as he tried to make an excuse as to why the Trailmon weren't there.

"Hey! Who cares about a Trailmon, there's a restaurant here!" J.P. shouted as he pointed the small restaurant, that was barely visible, out to the others.

The others walked over to the restaurant after J.P. practically ran over to it while Amaya stayed by the sign. She bit her thumb lightly before she turned and went deeper into the forest terminal station. She walked aimlessly for a little bit before she noticed a stair case that wound up the side of a really big tree.

She started up the stairs and walked up them until she came to a split in the path ways. Amaya went up the right path until she came to a blockage where she stopped and stared at the large branch that was stretched across the stairs in front of her.

'Well, I guess it's time for me to fight my way through this branch.' Amaya told herself internally as she started pushing the leaves on the branch out of her way.

"Kouji's gonna be pissed that I took off on my own." Amaya stated aloud as she ventured farther into the large branches leaves and smaller branches.

* * *

><p>The others had no idea Amaya had left them and were walking out of the small restaurant disgusted by the food and what the owner of said restaurant had told them. They didn't wait around for very long as they walked back over to the sign and stood there for a while wondering if they should carry on after what the restaurant owner had told them.<p>

"Amaya, what do you think?" Zoe inquired and turned to where said girl normally stood only to find her not there.

"Um, where is Amaya?" Tommy inquired as he glanced around in slight fear seeing as the restaurant owner had told them people disappear and are never seen again in this place.

"Do you think something took her?" J.P. asked fear apparent in his voice as he too seemed to be looking for her.

"Knowing Amaya, she wouldn't be taken by someone easily. I bet she just went on a head." Takuya stated with a mock confidence as he glanced over at Kouji who had his back to him.

"Let's go!" Kouji snapped harshly as he lead the way into the station with the others following reluctantly behind him.

* * *

><p>"Well that wasn't too hard." Amaya started out loud to herself as she looked back at the branch she had just crawled through.<p>

The branch had been a bit of a challenge in itself with all of the smaller branches not wanting to break or bend which caused Amaya to either cut them out of her way or push through anyways. Amaya had scratches and nicks on her arms and one across her cheek by the time she had gotten to the other side along with a few twigs that she had cut away entangled into her hair.

"Onward and upward." Amaya instructed herself as she turned and continued up the stairs while digging her hair brush out of her bag.

"Even after cutting my hair off, I still have to brush my hair!" Amaya shouted in annoyance as she not only pulled her brush from her bag, but started pulling it through her hair gently.

* * *

><p>"This place is empty too!" Kouji stated aloud as they walked farther into the empty Trailmon station.<p>

'Where'd she get off to?' Kouji added internally as his irritation towards Amaya grew.

"Yeah, and just a little bit creepy." Zoe added in discomfort as they continued walking.

"Keep your eyes peeled guys." Takuya warned seeing as it was the perfect opportunity for an ambush.

"For what? All we can see is fog." J.P. informed Takuya sarcastically from the back of the group.

"Where do you think Amaya went?" Tommy inquired with worry as the ravenette girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think she might be up there?" Zoe inquired as she stopped and pointed at a stair case that was barely visible through the fog.

"Let's check it out!" Takuya stated with fake enthusiasm as he led the others up the stair case, having nowhere else to go.

* * *

><p>"Ow! I hate this place! First a branch and now a wall and you, fog, are not making this any better!" Amaya shouted out loud in agitation as she had walked face first into a large wall due to the fog and to the fact that she had closed her eyes.<p>

The wall she had run into towered over her and was of a purple and pink crystal like substance. There was a double gate that led to a barely visible castle that Amaya was glaring daggers at. The ravenette let out a huff of annoyance before she flopped down on the ground in front of the gate and unzipped her bag.

She pulled a black leather back sketch book from her bag along with a small silver pencil box. She pulled her bag's strap over her head and set it down to her left as she set the pencil box down on her right and flipped it open. She pulled a light blue pencil from the box, flipped her book open to a blank page, pulled her knees up like a small table, and began to draw the first thing that came to her mind.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" Amaya questioned herself as she started sketching an outline of Lobomon.

* * *

><p>The others had kept going up the stair case which had gone in a spiral on the inside of the tree before it took them outside, and onto a straighter part of the stair case. They continued up the stair case until it forked off to the right and left.<p>

"Great! Now what?" Takuya inquired out loud at the sight of the fork as Tommy's d-tector started beeping.

"It's that way." Tommy pointed to the right after he had taken his d-tector from his pocket and it produced a small map with a blip going to the right.

Takuya nodded before he led the others up the right stair well. Tommy's d-tector still held the small map on it and it kept on blinking and making a small beeping noise. Takuya stopped abruptly due to a large branch that was obscuring the path ahead.

"Tommy, it's a dead end." Takuya told the younger boy in annoyance as he turned towards the smaller boy.

"Yeah, are you sure it wasn't the other way?" Zoe inquired just as J.P.'s d-tector started to beep.

J.P. took his d-tector from his pocket and it emitted a bright blue light that caused the branches to move off the stairs and out of the way. They all stood there in astonishment for a moment before J.P. ruined it by shouting "And for my next trick!" This caused the others to snap out of their astonishment and continue up the stairs. The farther they went up the denser the fog got to the point that it was hard to see what was a foot in front of them.

"Man, I can't see anything in this fog!" Takuya complained loudly as everyone stopped walking before they ran into one another.

"I know, we could be attacked." Kouji agreed and informed everyone with his guard raised.

"Hey, maybe my d-tector's good for something too." Zoe stated as she brought her d-tector up to her face.

Zoe's d-tector let out a prolonged beep before a gust of wind pushed through the fog almost as if Zoe's words were key to setting her d-tector off. The wind cleared the fog away completely and left a large multicolored crystal castle in view. Everyone was in awe of the castle that stood above them and once again they continued up the stairs towards the now visible castle.

* * *

><p>Amaya's head snapped up from her sketch book as the fog that was around her disappeared. She looked around before she shut her book, on her half-finished sketch of Lobomon, and packed her things back into her bag. She left her bag on the ground next to the gate as she stood up and walked down the wall, to see if there was another way in. She walked with her hand against the wall, her eyes on the trail ahead and her guard raised.<p>

* * *

><p>"This place is beautiful!" Tommy shouted in amazement from the back of the group.<p>

"Doesn't mean it's not dangerous." Kouji told him bluntly without even sparing a glance back at the younger boy.

"What if this is where the person from our d-tector's lives?" Tommy inquired seriously before adding "We did get a message to come here."

"Well, should I knock?" J.P. inquired as he laid his hand on the gate that they had all stopped in front of.

"I still don't think it's safe." Kouji informed them as his once crossed arms came uncrossed.

"Hey! It's Amaya's bag!" Takuya shouted rather childishly as he reached down and picked it up off the ground.

"It weighs a ton! Why does she carry this big thing around?" Takuya inquire aloud as he pulled it up onto his shoulder.

"That's her business!" Kouji snapped at the brunette right before his d-tector started to make some noise.

Kouji pulled his d-tector from his pocket and held it out in front of him as it was engulfed in a white light. The light from his d-tector caused the gates to open and they all took a weary step inside.

* * *

><p>Amaya had given up on her search for another way over the wall and had turned around and headed back. She a few yards away from the gates when she heard Takuya shout something about her bag. She stopped when she caught sight of the others and waited until after the gates opened to approach them. She came up behind them as silently as a mouse and just waited for the right moment to announce her presence.<p>

"Well at least they're polite, I guess." Takuya stated rather weary as he stared straight ahead at the castle.

"Yeah, that or they're eager to lure us in there." J.P. stated on the negative side of things.

"I say we go inside. How bad could it be? Sleeping beauty use to live in a castle in the forest." Zoe stated confidently which caused Amaya to dead pan.

"Yeah, well so did the wicked witch." Kouji informed her which caused Amaya to question her decision of staying with this group.

"We'll never find out what's in there if we don't go in." Tommy informed them rather boldly as they all walked towards the front door of the castle.

"Says the kid at the back of the line" J.P. stated without even glancing back at Tommy.

"You know, you guys should really pay more attention to your surroundings." Amaya informed them bluntly which caused them all to jump and spin around to face her.

"If I had of been the enemy, you all wouldn't have gotten past the gate before I attacked you." Amaya informed them coolly as she crossed her arms.

"Where'd you come from!?" Takuya snapped in embarrassment at the ravenette girl who gave him a dull look.

"Yeah, what were you trying to do? Give us all a heart attack!" J.P. snapped as he held the place over his heart emphasizes his point.

"That would be too easy. I was looking for a way in, but I found you guys instead." Amaya informed them dully as she turned her nose up at J.P.

'I'm not about to let you know that I was trying to be a look out and keep the rest of you safe!' Amaya yelled internally as Takuya's d-tector interrupted their small argument.

Takuya's d-tector was enveloped in a bright red light as soon as he took it out of his pocket and it caused the castle doors to slowly start opening. Amaya was on guard with her d-tector gripped tightly in her hand as the doors opened inch by inch.

The doors revealed a wizard like digimon in a white wizard hat with a white suit and cape. He had long blonde hair and a greenish jacket over his suit with a pair of brown gloves and boots. He stood at the doors in a protective stance, a white wand with a snowflake tip pointed at Takuya.

"Get back Cherubimon scum!" The digimon snapped harshly as he glared at everyone from under his hat and bangs.

"Uh, isn't that Wizardmon?" Takuya inquired nervously as Amaya glared at the digimon.

"But he's a different color." Tommy pointed out while referring to a digimon neither Amaya nor Kouji had met or seen.

"And meaner." J.P. added it a quiet way.

"We can beat him! Just like we beat Gigasmon!" Takuya stated boldly as he balled up his fist and took more of a fighting stance.

"Gigasmon!? But he's one of Cherubimon's goons." the digimon stated in shock at Takuya's words.

"Yeah!?" Takuya almost shouted at the digimon in confusion.

"So, you're not allies with Cherubimon?" the digimon inquired with his staff still pointed at Takuya.

"Are you loco!?" Amaya snapped defensively as her glare darkened on the digimon.

"Are you kidding?" Zoe inquired just as defensively as Amaya had with her hand on her hip.

"Look, why don't you put that wand down? Ok? We're all on the same side, isn't that obvious?" Kouji asked the digimon as he walked up to stand beside Takuya.

"This is what comes of fighting too much, everyone seems to be an enemy. I apologize friends. How did you find this place?" the digimon inquired as he lowered his wand which caused Amaya's eye to twitch in an involuntary action due to Amaya's annoyance.

"We got a message that told us all to come to the forest terminal, but there was no one there and we kept walking, and we ended up here on your door step." Takuya informed the digimon which caused a question to pop into Amaya's mind.

"A message, could it be?" the digimon asked himself softly before he turned his attention back to the human children.

"My solitude has driven curtsey from me, I apologize, my name is Sorcerymon, please come in, I have something important to show you." Sorcerymon informed them as he started to head back into the castle.

Takuya and the others started following him almost like a puppy on a leash, but Amaya stood unmoving in her original spot. Kouji walked back to the open doors, having noticed Amaya was not following them and stood there with his arms crossed. The others having noticed Kouji and Amaya missing stopped not too far from the doors and motioned for Sorcerymon to be quiet for a moment.

"Would you come on?" Kouji snapped the question at Amaya who crossed her arms.

"Why should I!? It's not like you guys need me. Hell you didn't even come looking for me. That's the last time I try and make sure a place is safe for the rest of you." Amaya snapped back while glaring at Kouji who blinked at her accusations.

"You can't be serious. No one told you to go off on your own. What would make you think we'd go looking for you after you took off!?" Kouji snapped harshly which caused Amaya's glare to falter completely.

"Screw you, Minamoto! If that's the way you and the rest of this group think, then I'm better off on my own!" Amaya snapped as her arms dropped to her side and she spun on her heel before she started to walk away from Kouji.

"Kouji!" Zoe snapped as she smacked him in the back of the head with a glare of her own set on him.

"What!?" Kouji snapped back which caused Amaya to start running instead of walking away from them.

"Nice going Kouji." J.P. stated rather bluntly to the now flustered ravenette boy.

"Are we going after her?" Tommy inquired as Amaya disappeared out of sight.

"She'll come back on her own. We have more important things to do." Kouji snapped in frustration as he and the others reluctantly followed Sorcerymon farther into the castle.

'He doesn't even acknowledge her. How could he travel all this time with her and never show her any sign of kindness?' Zoe question internally as she took one last glance at where Amaya had disappeared before she followed the others.

* * *

><p>Amaya didn't stop running until she got back to the fork in the stair case. She stopped and sat down on the stairs as she tried to steady her breathing. Kouji's words had hit her in a way that no one else's had in the past seven years. Her heart ached and she questioned her being in the digital world and her life in general.<p>

She reached to her side for her bag, but found it missing before it dawned on her that Takuya still had it. She sat there for a good while just trying to sort her feelings out before she ventured up the left side of the stair case.

"On a scale of one to stupid, that was the stupidest thing I've done! I have to go back, but why should I?" Amaya ranted to herself aloud as let out a huff of air in annoyance.

She walked until she came to a dead end which was a gaping hole where the stairs just disappeared completely. She stared down over the end of the stair case and sighed before she turned around and went back down the stairs.

"I should really be considering traveling on my own." Amaya told herself out loud as she stopped back at the fork and looked up the stairs that traveled to the right.

"No little farther, we here now." an all too familiar voice stated aloud which caused Amaya to run up the stairs to the right and climb into one of the branches that were close to the stairs.

"What a delightful place to destroy those kiddies!" a female voice added enthusiastically as the voices got closer to Amaya's hiding place.

"They won't know what hit em, right Mercurymon?" a goofy sounding male voice question one of his allies.

"They shall pay, that I promise." a stronger male voice informed the one who had questioned him as the group passed where Amaya was hiding.

Amaya let out a low sigh of relief before she had to stop herself from screaming. An all too familiar snout had thrust into the leaves and barely stopped an inch from her face. The digimon's eyes were not visible and Amaya held her breath in hopes of the digimon leaving and not picking up her scent.

"Modomon! Quit playing around and come on!" the female digimon snapped which caused the digimon to pull his head from the branch.

Modomon let out a lizard like hiss before he followed the other four up the stairs without even glancing back. Amaya let out her breath that she had been holding and waited a few minutes before she climbed out of the branch and back onto the stairs. She look up the stairs and then back down the stairs as her mind seemed to question whether or not she should help the others or leave them on their own.

"Dammit! Hang on guys, I'm coming!" Amaya shouted as she took off up the stairs after the five digimon that had left minutes ago.

"What the hell am I yelling for!?"

Amaya ran straight up the stairs, through the gates and inside the castle before she stopped. She looked right and left, trying to figure out which way the others had gone in, only to find empty hallways. Amaya let out a shriek of terror as she scrambled backwards to avoid being landed on.

Modomon had dropped from the ceiling with all of his claws out and barely missed Amaya. Amaya wasted no time in spirit evolving and summoning her scythe to her hands. Modomon made the first move by charging at Kitsunamon who used the handle of her scythe to knock him down the hallway to the right.

'Why is it always this freak!? He's that a way, so I'm going this way!' Kitsunamon snapped internally at herself as she took off down the hallway to the left.

Her heels tapped loudly as she ran down the hall in search of the others with Modomon on her tail. He lunged forwards only to go skidding across the floor as Kitsunamon took a sharp turn to the right to avoid his futile attempt at catching her. She took another sharp turn, only to the left this time, and found herself in an empty room which caused her to curse under her breath.

"Nowhere to run, child. Acid killer!" Modomon snapped before he spit acid at Kitsunamon who ducked under it.

Modomon's attack burned through the wall which caused Modomon to lunge at Kitsunamon again. She caught him with the handle of her scythe and sent him flying through the hole he had just created in the wall. This action caught the attention of the digimon in the room Modomon had been flung into.

Modomon landed on Grumblemon and a blue digimon that Kitsunamon had never seen before. Kitsunamon walked through the hole and stood there for a moment before she had to jump over Modomon's head as he lunged at her again.

"Why did you bring that absurd lizard!?" the small blue digimon snapped at a digimon made up of mirrors and metal bars.

"Can't I leave y'all alone for a minute without you going and getting yourselves into a fight?" Kitsunamon questioned the others who were barely picking themselves up off of the floor.

"Acid killer!" Modomon attacked Kitsunamon from behind which caused her to spin out of the way before she hit Modomon, who had lunged after his attack, in the back of the head with the handle of her scythe.

"That attack didn't work the first time!" Kitsunamon sang as she crossed the room backwards until she was standing beside the others.

"Grumblemon, thou hast told the truth about a Guardian among the warriors." the all metal and mirrors digimon stated as the room and everyone in it seemed to be at a standstill.

"May I ask, who the hell those three are? And who's this?" Kitsunamon inquired while watching Modomon, who had sat down beside the metal digimon.

"What are you doing here!? Seraphimon banished you to the moons the day the warriors fought Lucemon!" Sorcerymon snapped at Kitsunamon who gave him a quizzical.

"Seraphimon? Banished!? What the hell are you talking about!?" Kitsunamon snapped back which caused the all metal digimon to laugh.

"Now is not the time to be fighting between ourselves!" Zoe snapped which cause Kitsunamon to roll her eyes.

Grumblemon and his allies made a move to attack the all armor angel like digimon that was standing in front of everyone, but he had a counter of his own. Kitsunamon had come in at a point in the fight that she had no clue as to what the other digimon could do, but she caught a glimpse of something that no one else did.

The digimon that was standing in front of her had started a counter attack against the other digimon, and just as he did the all metal digimon had disappeared and started to reappear directly in front of the all armor angel like digimon.

"Wait!" Kitsunamon shouted as she tried to stop the digimon from launching his attack, but failed at doing so.

"Strike of the seven star!"

"Dark reflection!"

The digimon's attack went into one of the metal digimon's mirrors and then was reflected out of another one. Kitsunamon barely touched one of the digimon's wings when his attack had been returned and hit him square on. His fractal code was left visible and within seconds the metal digimon had swallowed it up.

Everyone stood in shock, as this digimon had been a celestial digimon, at what had just unfolded before them. Zoe ran forward and caught the digiegg that was left in the digimon's place, but just as she did Modomon used his acid killer attack on her. Kitsunamon jumped forward and took both Zoe and the digiegg into her arms and barely got them out of the way of Modomon's attack. It grazed Kitsunamon's back, but that didn't stop her from back flipping and landing next to Sorcerymon.

"Maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right Sorcerymon?" Zoe inquired from Kitsunamon's arms.

"Yes, we must protect that egg at all costs!" Sorcerymon instructed them, which caused the other five digimon to start advancing on everyone.

"Oh, thou shan't get far, trust me." the all metal digimon told them as Kitsunamon placed Zoe on the ground behind her.

"If we can get the egg to Ophanimon, she may be able to revive Seraphimon." Sorcerymon informed them as everyone took a protective stance in front of Kitsunamon and Zoe.

"Alright! Come and get it!" Beetlemon demanded as the other digimon stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Be not stupid." the all metal digimon scolded as Zoe pushed herself closer to the wall.

"What's the matter, you chicken?" Beetlemon taunted which caused Kitsunamon to drop her head in shame.

"Yeah, ya big metal head!" Zoe snapped out in anger which made Kitsunamon question their sanity.

"Very well, thy fate is sealed. We shall take it by unpleasant, painful, agonizing force." the all metal digimon told them as his companions laughed.

Sorcerymon hit something on the wall which caused the whole room to be engulfed in a bright white light. Kitsunamon covered her eyes and found herself being dragged along behind Kouji, who had dedigivolved. They were all following Sorcerymon down a stair case and then down a long hallway made of stone.

"There goes the door!" Kitsunamon informed them as a loud explosion could be heard from a good ways behind them.

They all ran until they came to another door which Sorcerymon opened by pushing a button. The door led to an awaiting Trailmon that remind Amaya of a rubber ducky.

"You may escape through here." Sorcerymon instructed and it didn't take Kouji and Takuya long to hop on either side of the Trailmon.

"Sorcerymon, hurry up!" Zoe called out as she, J.P., Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon board the Trailmon.

"I'm not coming." Sorcerymon informed them which caused Kitsunamon to look down at him.

"What?" Zoe asked him in confusion.

"The egg is all that matters now, I must ensure its safety." Sorcerymon told her before he turned his back to her.

"Now go, there isn't much time." Sorcerymon told them which caused the Trailmon to start pulling away.

"You were not one I wished to see again, but I know you can help them." Sorcerymon informed Kitsunamon who gave him a sad look.

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused you." Kitsunamon stated in a voice that did sound like her.

"Go!" Sorcerymon instructed her which caused her to use her scythe to hide her next actions.

She left Sorcerymon with a kiss to the forehead and ran with all of her might to catch up to the Trailmon which was gaining it's speed. Tommy had shouted out to Sorcerymon and was crying because they were losing a friend and they all knew.

"Hurry up!" J.P. snapped at Kitsunamon who grabbed his hand and let him pull her inside.

"What took you so long?" Neemon inquired as Amaya changed back with a small spell of dizziness taking over her.

"Amaya?" Tommy questioned as she just stood there looking straight ahead and not moving or making any replies.

'You and I are connected by our hearts child.' the same female voice that had spoken to Sorcerymon told Amaya through her mind.

Amaya saw a red fox like woman standing before her before she promptly fell to the floor of the Trailmon and her world was consumed in darkness.

"Amaya!"


	12. No Whamon!

"_Where am I?" Amaya inquired at the darkness that surrounded her._

"_You are deep inside your own mind child." a familiar female voice told her calmly as the darkness went from pitch black to sky blue with red and yellow balls of light floating around them._

"_Who are you?" Amaya asked the woman who sat in the middle of the area._

"_I think you can answer that question yourself." the woman informed Amaya as she motioned for her to come closer._

_The woman was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands pressed together, like she was praying, in front of where her heart should be. Her face held a friendly smile as a bushy red and silver fox tail swished across the floor behind her. Her yellow cat slit eyes held kindness as her silver ears twitched ever so slightly as Amaya approached her. _

_Her short red hair was barely an inch above her shoulders and a small blue feather held in her hair by a small crescent moon danced in the slight breeze that had suddenly started blowing. A small V shaped headband laid on the floor next to two silver cuff bracelets and a pair of dark blue heeled boots. It was then that Amaya notice those items were missing from the woman before her and that the woman had thick black lines that spiraled all the way down to her ankles which had a thick black ring that went all the way around her them. _

_Her feet were that of a human as well, but they had three crescent moons tattooed on them, like the points of a triangle that someone forgot to put the lines to. Her toenails were of the same black color as her claws and her wrists and arms had the same thick line like marks on them._

"_Kitsunamon?" Amaya inquired as she sat down on her knees in front of the woman._

"_Yes Amaya, it is I. I apologize for taking over your mind, but I had to apologize to Sorcerymon for all that I put him and Seraphimon through." Kitsunamon apologized with a slight bow of the head._

"_How is it possible for us to talk like this? How can you talk to me? I thought you were just a spirit that I used to help the others!" Amaya inquired as her voice rose to a panicky level._

"_Calm down child, I am just a spirit, but we are connected for you are the one I chose to use my spirit. It was no accident; you and I are the same in some ways. _

_We both rebel against others when they demand something from us, but we will go along with it when we have no other solution." Kitsunamon stated calmly as she held her hands out to Amaya with her palms up._

_Amaya examined her hands and for the first time she noticed a crescent moon was tattooed in the center on her palms. She hesitantly placed her hands into Kitsunamon's hands and felt the warmth of her skin against her cold skin._

"_Were you actually banished to the moons?" Amaya inquired as she thought back to what Sorcerymon had yelled at her._

"_I was banished, because I refused to leave, but even after Seraphimon's banishment I stayed and helped the warriors to the best of my ability." Kitsunamon informed her with a sad smile and cloudy eyes._

"_What happened to you?" Amaya inquired as the room started to dissolve like a depixelating picture._

"Amaya!"

"_Our time is up. We will speak again." Kitsunamon told Amaya as she disappeared and everything went pitch black once again._

"Amaya! Amaya, please! Wake up!" Tommy cried in Amaya's ear which caused her to stir slightly.

"Tommy, crying isn't helping." Zoe tried to calm him down, but that only caused him to cry harder.

Tommy was sitting next to Amaya's right side as she was laying on her back in the middle of the floor. Zoe was sitting next to Bokomon and Neemon up against the wall to Amaya's left side. J.P. was also on Amaya's right side, but instead of being right next to her he was in the corner closest to the front of the Trailmon.

Tommy was shaking Amaya by her arm which caused her open one eye, close it and then re-open both eyes. She sat up slowly and placed her head in her hands as Tommy held onto her forearm.

"Hey, are you alright?" J.P. inquired which caused Amaya to glance back at him from the corner of her eye.

"Amaya?" Tommy called in a half sob which caused her to turn her attention back to the smaller boy.

"I'm fine, just got a headache." Amaya informed them as she patted the top of Tommy head.

"It's surprising that you aren't hurt with the way you went limp and hit the floor." Zoe informed Amaya after she gave her a look over from her spot.

"Yes, you are very lucky that you didn't lose your strength before you got onto the Trailmon." Bokomon informed her only for Amaya to give him a bewildered look.

Bokomon had a blue digiegg in his pink waist band and was rubbing the top of it as if he were pregnant. Amaya's eye twitched involuntarily as she took Tommy into her arms and lap. She rested her chin on top of the younger boys head as he hiccupped and tried to stop himself from crying.

The Trailmon jerked rather suddenly which caused Amaya to go sliding towards the open back area of the Trailmon. J.P. caught her by the back of her shirt and pulled her next to him against the wall with strength that Amaya didn't know the older boy had.

"Hold on guys! It's getting rough again!" Takuya shouted back to them as the Trailmon ride went from a smooth calm to something like riding on a rocky road.

"No dip Sherlock!" Amaya shouted back at him as she tightened her hold on Tommy and pushed herself against the wall.

"Mama's gotcha, mama's gotcha..." Bokomon repeated over and over to the digiegg with his eyes closed.

"You can't be serious! Bokomon you're a boy for crying out loud! How the hell can you be the mother to it!?" Amaya snapped at Bokomon who was annoying the hell out of her with his constant chanting.

The ride smoothed out just as Amaya snapped at Bokomon which caused him to open his eyes. Bokomon and the others let out screams of panic at the sight of the Trailmon having no rails under him.

Amaya's jaw dropped at the fact that the Trailmon was sailing through the air as Tommy pulled himself as close as possible to her. The Trailmon landed on the rails and as he did Amaya came up off of the floor, from the impact, only to hit it again.

"End of the line, and all is fine." the Trailmon told them as he pulled into a small station and rolled to a stop.

Kouji and Takuya were the first ones off of the Trailmon, seeing as they only had to jump from his sides and down onto the track or platform. Bokomon and Neemon practically fell out of the Trailmon, seeing as they had scrambled to get off the moment it stopped. Zoe followed after them at a slower pace while J.P. got up from his spot on the floor.

"Need a hand?" an innocent question that caught Amaya completely off guard and caused her to stare at J.P.'s open hand like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Amaya?" Tommy called to her while shaking her shoulders lightly, but she didn't move.

"J.P. you broke Amaya!" Tommy shouted which caused the older boy to face plant.

"Would you three hurry up already!?" Kouji snapped rather impatiently from the small stations platform.

Kouji's snippy demand snapped Amaya out of her deer in the headlights trance instantly. She let Tommy go and without even looking up at J.P. she placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. Tommy had ran and jumped off of the Trailmon as soon as he climbed out of Amaya's lap and left her alone with J.P.

Amaya jerked her hand out of his as soon as she was on her feet and walked away from him. J.P. looked rather disheartened by her actions and slowly followed after her.

"Thanks J.P." Amaya thanked him quietly before she stepped onto the platform which brought a smile back to the older boys face.

"No problem!" J.P. told her plainly as they both joined the rest of the group.

"What were you two doing? J.P. trying to steal ya away from Kouji I see." Takuya joked as he slung his arm around Amaya who blinked at the ground a few times.

"Baka! You perverted Jaki!" Amaya snapped as her fist came up from her side and hit him square in the jaw with lightning fast speed.

"Ow! Can't you take a joke!?" Takuya questioned while holding his jaw and glaring at the girl beside him.

"Can't you quit acting like a total idiot and be mature?" Amaya asked calmly as she crossed her arms and turned her nose up at him.

"Happy trail to ya!" the Trailmon interrupted as he started heading back home backwards.

"Bye!" everyone called after him all at once while waving good-bye to him.

"That's pretty scary, he's gonna go backwards all the way home." Tommy stated as they watched the Trailmon disappear.

"Let's go!" Takuya and Kouji stated in unison which caused them to exchange glances with one another before they lead the others down the tunnel the small Trailmon station was in.

Takuya and Kouji were leading everyone while running side by side with Zoe and Tommy right behind them. Amaya and J.P. were behind Zoe and Tommy and Bokomon and Neemon were right behind them. They were all running as fast as they could through the cave like tunnel except for Amaya who was having a hard time coordinating her feet.

J.P. caught her by the arm when she tripped for about the fifth time to keep her from hitting the ground which got him a nod of thanks as Amaya let him lead her.

"Hey everybody, there's an opening up ahead!" Takuya stated as a bright white light could be seen just a few yards ahead.

"Let's just hope it gets us outside." Kouji replied as he glanced back at the others to make sure no one had gotten lost or left behind.

"Yeah!" Takuya agreed just moments before they ran through the opening the light was coming from.

"This doesn't look like outside to me, does this look like outside to you?" J.P. inquired as they all stood rather disappointed on a ledge.

"Well duh! It's an underground cavern!" Zoe replied sarcastically to J.P. as Amaya took her arm out of the older boys grasp.

"Where's the exit!?" Takuya inquired as they looked out at the closed in, but spacious area ahead, below and above them.

"There must be one somewhere." Kouji informed Takuya before they both ran down the slope like wall of the ledge they had all been standing on.

"Hey, wait for me! If Grumblemon finds us down here, we'll be in big trouble!" Tommy cried as he, Bokomon and Neemon ran after Takuya and Kouji like there was no tomorrow.

"Let him find us! I'm not afraid of that stupid runt!" J.P. stated boldly which caused Amaya to give him a confused look.

"Wow, are you trying to impress me with a show of courage J.P.?" Zoe questioned in astonishment which caused Amaya to face plant at the blonde's actions.

"I'm not trying to show anything! Give me a break, will ya!? Grumblemon stole your spirit and I wanna get it back. It's as simple as that!" J.P. snapped at Zoe which made Amaya wonder what had happened when she blacked out.

"I'm uh..." Zoe couldn't reply for she was at a loss for words and Amaya was watching them in bewilderment.

"Maybe we should just turn back and fight him and get this over with!" J.P. continued with his little rant as Zoe gave him a rather shocked stare.

"Do you really mean that?" Zoe inquired calmly as Amaya looked between them before she rolled her eyes at them.

"Yeah, you better believe it." J.P. stated with the utmost confidence.

"Well, it's your funeral." Zoe stated calmly as she closed her eyes and placed her cheek in her hand.

"Can I change my mind?" J.P. whined which caused Amaya to face plant once again before she glared at the two of them.

"Would you two be so kind as to help out around here!?" Amaya snapped at the two as she walked down the ledge's slope with a glare set on the ground.

"What's her problem?" J.P. inquired with confusion clear in his voice.

"Hey Amaya! Wait up, I wanna talk to you!" Zoe shouted as she ran after the ravenette and made all the boys turn their attention to the two girls.

"What do you want Zoe?" Amaya questioned hiding the venom in her voice by her soft tone.

"Are you still mad at Kouji?" Zoe inquired as they both walked across the cavern.

"What makes you think I'm mad with him?" Amaya asked as they both started tapping the wall hoping to hear a hollow sound.

"You did take off in a hurry when he snapped at you." Zoe pointed out quietly seeing as they were closer to the boys now than they had been.

"I wasn't thinking when I ran off. I'm not mad at him." Amaya informed Zoe as she found the wall more interesting than the girl beside her.

"Why are you avoiding him then?" Zoe inquired which caused Amaya to stop tapping the wall.

"I'm not avoiding him. Can't I not want to be near him at some point?" Amaya snapped as she started hitting the wall a little bit harder than before.

"Normally, but you two are normally joined at the hip all the time." Zoe informed Amaya who punched the wall.

"Zoe, go bug someone else. The 'don't hit a girl rule' doesn't apply when the other person is a girl too!" Amaya snapped as she turned an icy glare towards the blonde.

Zoe laughed out of her own nervousness before she went to another area and started checking the walls for a hidden way out. Amaya huffed to calm herself before she went back to tapping the walls. She glanced around the cavern; trying to figure out where everyone was at when she noticed Kouji wasn't very far from her with Takuya a little farther away than Kouji.

She glared slightly at Kouji before she pushed herself away from the wall and walked farther out into the center of the cavern. She stopped by a large hole that was filled to the brim with water and just stood there looking up at the cavern ceiling, waiting for the others to start yelling at her or each other.

"Doesn't seem to be any give at all, these walls are made out of solid rock." Kouji stated the obvious to Takuya after he had tapped the wall with his fist a couple of times.

"Yeah, this stupid cave is a dead end! Beans!" Takuya shouted in response and frustration as he shook his fist at the wall with a scowl on his face.

"Guess we gotta go back." Tommy added as he looked up at J.P. who was standing beside him.

"That's what I was saying!" J.P. shouted in frustration as he propped his fists up on his waist.

"I wonder if we passed an exit somewhere back in the tunnels. It's worth a try!" Zoe shouted from higher up which caused Amaya to turn her attention to the blonde in annoyance.

"If we go back, we'll be running right back into our enemy's arms. We have no idea where they are and I for one have no idea who they are!?" Amaya snapped aloud as the water beside her began to rise up slightly in an arch.

In an instant, water spouted in a straight line at both J.P. and Tommy who didn't have a chance to move at all. The water had hit J.P. and Tommy with enough force to slam them both back into the wall they were standing in front of. Amaya looked at the water with wide eyes and with a dropped jaw before in reseeded and left Tommy and J.P. looking rather beat up.

"Tommy!" everyone shouted in worry as Amaya stood there in shock at what had just happened.

"I don't feel so good J.P." Tommy told the older boy weakly as he leaned against the wall letting it support him completely.

"Oh geez, are you alright little man?" J.P. question with genuine worry as he placed his hand on Tommy's chest.

"Hey, how come nobody yelled out my name?" J.P. inquired as he helped Tommy sit up before he screamed in fear.

"Mama Mia!" Zoe shouted in awe as the water shot straight up towards the cavern ceiling.

"Definitely..." Takuya gawked as Amaya backed away from the water with slow and careful steps.

"Not good." Kouji finished for Takuya as everyone stood unmoving except for Amaya.

The water burst into droplets which landed back in the large hole that made up the hole of water and left a large whale like digimon in its place. The top of the digimon was of a brown color whereas the underside of the digimon was of a blue color and he had three silver wire like tubes running down both sides of his body. He was screaming as if in agony when he appeared and was showing off his spaced out teeth and large mouth as he flopped back down into the hole.

"What's Whamon doing down here? He lives in the ocean." Bokomon questioned and stated as he held onto the digiegg he possessed.

"Who is Whamon?" Zoe inquired as she turned her attention to Bokomon instead of the large whale digimon.

"He's a whale digimon and he seems to be quite out of his element." Bokomon informed Zoe as Whamon dove back into the water and came back up screaming.

"I can't stand it anymore! Do you hear me!? I can't stand it!" Whamon cried as he thrashed from side to side in the large hole of water that was barely big enough for him to fit in.

"He's ordinarily a gentle digimon; something must really be upsetting him." Bokomon continued with his explanation on Whamon as the digimon continued to thrash around.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" Whamon cried over and over while he thrashed around and soaked Amaya at the same time.

"We gotta stop him!" Kouji snapped at Takuya as Whamon's thrashing about was getting worse.

"Um...alright, I'm ready to go when you are!" Takuya stated with confidence after hesitating a bit.

Takuya spirit evolved to Agunimon while Kouji spirit evolved to Lobomon and they both sprang into action. They both jumped onto Whamon's back, and they both almost got thrown off due to the digimon's constant thrashing.

"Alright big guy, just calm down." Lobomon told the digimon in an almost demanding way as the digimon splashed Amaya with water once again while he was thrashing.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Agunimon questioned which caused Whamon to rear back and come down in the water once again while thoroughly soaking Amaya to the bone.

"Leave me alone!" Whamon cried as Amaya glared at him, her crystal blues eyes going a darker blue than normal.

Amaya flipped her d-tector in her hand before she spirit evolved and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Whamon continued to thrash around, but instead of it just being a panicked thrashing he was now trying to throw Lobomon and Agunimon off. Kitsunamon place her right hand over her heart and let her tears of the moon circle that single wrist which caused the silver tear drops to turn a bright yellow.

Her eyes closed as she held her right hand out in front of her which caused a yellow dome to surround Whamon, Lobomon and Agunimon. Lobomon and Agunimon looked up at the bright yellow dome in surprise as Whamon began to settle down. Agunimon and Lobomon both jumped off of Whamon's back as his thrashing around stopped completely.

They both came up on either side of Kitsunamon as the dome started to disappear. Her hand dropped back to her side and her legs gave out from under her, but she never hit the ground. The rest of the group joined the three of them as Lobomon and Agunimon held Kitsunamon by each of her arms to keep her from falling to the ground.

"You seem to be feeling a little bit better now Whamon. Can you tell us why you were so upset?" Zoe inquired while glancing at Kitsunamon in worry.

"Ooh, I hate this place. I just want to go home; the ocean. Until very recently I was swimming, happy and free under the sea not a care in the world. Then one day I saw this delicious looking glowing plant; I couldn't help myself I decided to take a little nibble. Oh they were good. Next thing I knew I was stuck in this place with no way out." Whamon cried in despair as Kitsunamon glared at him.

"Here we go again." Agunimon moaned in annoyance as Kitsunamon gave him a blank look.

"No we don't, cause I can't use tears of the moons again right now." Kitsunamon informed the warrior of fire as she jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"You don't have to be such a big cry baby." Lobomon growled as he tightened his hold on Kitsunamon's arm as she tried to jerk away from him.

"He's sure losing a lot of water, is that normal?" Neemon asked Bokomon, who had both his hands placed on the top of the blue digiegg.

"No idea." Bokomon told Neemon calmly as he looked up at Kitsunamon and Lobomon.

"Let go." Kitsunamon hissed in a whisper as she tried to pry Lobomon's hand from her arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Lobomon growled back in the same hushed tone while keeping a firm grip on Kitsunamon.

"This is embarrassing, does he really think all that blubbering is gonna help him." J.P. stated snappily oblivious to Lobomon and Kitsunamon's bickering as he almost doubled completely over in pain.

"You're my problem, now let go!" Kitsunamon hissed in a low, but sharp tone as she finally freed herself from Lobomon's grasp.

"Hey, are you ok J.P.?" Tommy inquired the older boy with worry as he tried to hold the larger boy up.

"I'll be fine once I get this pain to go away." J.P. assured Tommy as he held his ribs tightly while Kitsunamon landed on her knees on the ground.

"And...and it's all my fault, that you guys got hurt, I'm sorrrry" Whamon wailed while Agunimon snickered at Kitsunamon who was glaring directly at Whamon as she sat back on her legs which were folded underneath her.

"You're forgiven alright!" J.P. snapped at Whamon out of annoyance and pain.

"Well, at least you have some company now. We're stuck here too. Maybe with your help we can figure out a way to escape." Zoe told Whamon calmly which caused the large digimon to stop crying all together.

"Huh?" Whamon inquired confused by Zoe's words.

"She's saying, if you want to get outta here, we'll help you if you help us." Kitsunamon informed the gawking digimon as Lobomon pulled her back up onto her feet.

"OK!" Whamon shouted happily before his shout turned into a cry of fear and pain.

"WHAMON!" everyone cried in unison as shock, fear, and worry could be heard.

The ground had started shaking right after Whamon's cry of happiness and it caused everyone to almost fall on their faces. The water Whamon was in started to disappear like someone had pulled the plug on a swimming pool. Whamon was left completely visible and lying on his side as the hole dried up completely.

"Now that is not normal!" Bokomon shouted in pure shock at the sight of Whamon.

"No, it's perfectly normal Bokomon." Kitsunamon snapped sarcastically as Grumblemon burrowed out of the ground right next the Whamon's belly.

"Grumblemon!" everyone shouted in surprise at the earth warrior's appearance.

"Nowhere hide now." Grumblemon laughed. "Me find you, me so glad we see each other again only this time me steal your spirits good." Grumblemon yelled at them which caused Kitsunamon to look up at the ceiling.

'This is one digimon that has learned nothing!' Kitsunamon shouted internally.

"You're an annoying little gnome, you know that?" Lobomon snapped at Grumblemon in annoyance while still holding onto Kitsunamon's arm.

"Yeah! What he said. Oh and by the way you're not stealing anything from anyone ever again. We're not afraid of you anymore, Grumblemon!" Agunimon snapped at Grumblemon with confidence.

"Na na na ne ne ne Grumblemon, you will be." Grumblemon mocked as he took a small green bottle from his vest and opened it.

"Lookie, look." he told them as pink dust poured from the bottle and spread around the cavern like a sheet.

The pink dust disappeared as soon as it touched the floor and roof of the cavern. Once the dust disappeared orange three ring circles appeared and Golemon appeared out of those circles. There were so many Golemon's that no one could count them and that seemed to bring joy to Grumblemon.

"You may taken Gigasmon spirit, but me have other powers! You no can beat me, earth spirits be mine! Me first to find you, so Mercurymon and others no will have you now!

It too late for them! Meet my new friends." Grumblemon laughed as the last Golemon appeared and rose under his feet which caused him to be standing on its shoulders.

"Get them!" he shouted which caused Agunimon and Lobomon to take to the offensive.

"Let's turn these rocks into pebbles!" Agunimon told Lobomon who let go of Kitsunamon as both he and Agunimon sprang into action.

Agunimon used his full body pyro tornado to start off with and it destroyed four of the very many Golemon. Lobomon used his Lobo kendo and sliced through the Golemon as he dove through a group of them, which destroyed them. Kitsunamon used her lunar star attack to destroy a few of the Golemon and landed roughly on the ground when she ducked under another Golemon's fist.

Kitsunamon's ears twitched slightly as Lobomon's howling laser passed between them, hitting and destroying the Golemon behind her before she could blink. She found Lobomon back by her side in an instant as she pushed herself onto her feet and swayed slightly before she shook it off.

While Lobomon, Agunimon and Kitsunamon were fighting, J.P. was standing in front of Tommy and Zoe with Bokomon and Neemon to his right and was backing them away from the Golemon in a protective manner.

"Excuse me gentlemen! We could use some assistance over here!" Bokomon cried out as they were being backed into a corner.

"Be right there!" Agunimon called to him as he took off in their direction.

"We're on the way." Lobomon called as he too ran towards the others.

Two hands on what looked to be rope shot straight by Kitsunamon who blinked in confusion. One of the hands grabbed Agunimon by the back of the neck and almost completely encircled his neck to the point of choking him while the other did the same to Lobomon. Kitsunamon started to summon her scythe, but before she could both Lobomon and Agunimon were jerked past her and back closer to the owner of the two hands on rope.

"Attention is the best medicine, right?" a goofy sounding voice questioned as Kitsunamon glanced behind her.

Standing on the ledge where they had all entered the cavern was a light brown digimon with dark brown markings. He looked to be a wooden robot made up of wood and rope and his eyes were just beady little dot under a plate like disk which formed his head. (I cannot describe Arbormon people! He's a freaking brown robot thing of wood!) Kitsunamon found herself between a rock and a hard place, because she didn't know whether to help Lobomon and Agunimon or help J.P. and the others.

"Hey! Let go!" J.P. shouted at Arbormon and charged forward slightly and almost doubled over in pain.

"No, you can't fight in this condition." Zoe cried out with concern as she and Tommy ran up beside J.P.

"She's right. The best thing we can do now is hide!" Bokomon exclaimed as Kitsunamon slid in front of J.P. and the others.

"Hey, good hiding, you're invisible!" Neemon exclaimed as he looked at the vacant spot where Bokomon once stood.

"Over here brainiac." Bokomon snapped from behind some near, but far away rocks.

"Wow, you're pretty fast too!" Neemon stated in surprise with very wide eyes.

"You meat head, the only reason I'm hiding is because I have to protect Seraphimon's egg!" Bokomon snapped back at Neemon who had a doubtful face (I call the look Neemon's rape face :x).

"I refuse to just hide and give up!" J.P. stated defiantly through gritted teeth.

"J.P., you're too badly hurt right now, Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kitsunamon will think of something. We have to trust them." Tommy told J.P. trying to persuade the older boy not to fight at all.

'They trust me!?' Kitsunamon shouted internally in shock as her body went numb.

The robot digimon was punching the living crap out of Lobomon and Agunimon while telling them to dance. Kitsunamon hissed at the digimon as she stood in front of the others just waiting for Grumblemon to make a move. It felt like a freeze scene of a movie since none of the Golemon were advancing, but Kitsunamon didn't want to chance leaving the others in fear that the Golemon would choose that moment to attack. Her hands were in fists by her side and they were shaking with her inner fury as she wished she had some way out of this situation.

"Do you two have any suggestions? We're running out of time here." Kitsunamon inquired through gritted teeth as her hands started to glow.

"We're going to fight. We have to in order for us all to get out of here." J.P. told her boldly as both Agunimon and Lobomon's fractal code became visible.

"Then I'll buy a little time. Lunar fan!" Kitsunamon told both boys as she charged forward and let the light around her hands take the form of a small circular fan.

Her fan spun through the air and almost hit the robot digimon who recoiled slightly at the sudden intrusion as the fan spun off towards Grumblemon. Grumblemon ducked under the fan as it went over his head and came back to float above Kitsunamon's hand. J.P. and Tommy both spirit evolved to Beetlemon and Kumamon and joined Kitsunamon, who was in the middle of the Golemon army.

Kitsunamon flung her fan again as she summoned her scythe and attacked the Golemon in front of her. Beetlemon used his thunder fist while Kumamon used his blizzard blaster which destroyed the Golemon they hit. Kitsunamon's fan disappeared before it came back to her as she hit her knees, panting harshly.

"Kitsunamon, what's wrong!?" Kumamon asked in worry as he destroyed the Golemon that were around her with his crystal breeze.

"I still haven't...fully recovered...from the castle and...tears of the moons." Kitsunamon panted as Beetlemon destroyed the last of the Golemon.

Beetlemon turned his attention to Grumblemon and the Golemon he was perched on and powered up another one of his thunder fist attacks. He jumped forward, but was stopped and thrown backwards in midair by Golemon's sulfur plume attack. Beetlemon hit the ground and changed back to J.P. who lay sprawled out on the ground in pain.

Grumblemon shouted something to his robot companion who replied by slide evolving into his beast spirit form. The robot digimon now looked like some sort of lizard flower hybrid with his head looking like some sort of burnt flower while his body was that of a wooden lizard. Kitsunamon forced herself into moving in front of J.P. as Grumblemon jumped up in the air and came down at them with his hammer.

Grumblemon never got swing his hammer downward for he was hit from behind by a concentrated stream of water which blasted him into the wall. Kitsunamon's eyes widened at the sight of Whamon floating in midair as a blue and yellow spirit floated in front of him.

"No way!" Kumamon shouted in surprise as Kitsunamon moved to J.P.'s side.

"Whamon! I can't believe it. A beast spirit." J.P. stated having pulled himself up into a kneeling position.

"Looks like the beast of thunder's been found." Kitsunamon whispered lightly to J.P. who gave her a slight nod.

"No fair, that spirit mine!" Grumblemon snapped as he pulled his nose out of the wall.

"Oh, so that's what it was. It did taste a little gamey for a plant." Whamon stated in surprise at what he had eaten.

"You can't have spirit. It's mine, mine, mine." Grumblemon shouted as he jumped for the spirit.

"Not today! It's my turn to play." J.P. snapped as he pulled his d-tector from his pocket.

The spirit went into J.P.'s d-tector just as Kitsunamon caught Grumblemon on the handle of her scythe and slammed him into the ground. J.P. beast spirit evolved instantly and started shooting the ceiling of the cavern up. J.P.'s beast spirit was a large nave blue with yellow marking tank, cannon and beetle mixed digimon.

"Ah! Zoe, Tommy, take cover now!" Kitsunamon snapped as rocks fell from the ceiling which caused her to scramble out of the way.

"Run for your life!" Bokomon cried in fear as he lead Zoe, Neemon, and Tommy to a safer place at a dead run.

"That is not a spirit we needed to find right now!" Kitsunamon shouted as MetalKabuterimon, J.P. in beast spirit form, shot another attack at the ceiling.

He caused the ceiling above the flower slash lizard digimon to collapse completely as Agunimon and Lobomon ran for cover. MetalKabuterimon snapped back to his sense when Grumblemon decided to call him friend which got him told off very quickly. MetalKabuterimon used his electron cannon to destroy Grumblemon and slide evolved back to Beetlemon to take Grumblemon's spirit.

With Grumblemon defeated Zoe's spirit went back to her and J.P. completely de-evolved from Beetlemon. Zoe and Tommy ran to J.P.'s side as Kitsunamon de-evolved to Amaya who found herself sitting on the ground a good ways away from the others. Amaya had barely gotten on her feet when she noticed Kouji and Takuya running their way.

"RUN!" Takuya shouted at the top of his lungs which caught the others attention. "Didn't ya hear me!" he shouted again as the ceiling began to turn to fractal code.

Takuya and Kouji had barely gotten next to everyone else with Amaya close behind them when the cavern ceiling collapsed under the pressure of water from above. They were all plunged into complete darkness in a matter of seconds, but strangely enough Amaya never felt the impact of the water at all.

"Did we die?" Tommy inquired from somewhere close to Amaya.

"Uh, I don't think so." Zoe replied unsure of her own answer.

"Smells like something did." J.P. complained loudly as whatever they were in started to open and light started to pour through jagged cracks.

"It's the ocean!" Tommy exclaimed as the thing that they were in opened completely and all they could see was crystal blue sea water.

"It's Whamon!" everyone cried in unison except for Amaya whose eye twitched in disgust.

"I don't know how you saved us, but thank you!" Bokomon thanked gleefully as Amaya sat Indian style on the digimon's tongue.

"Yeah and welcome home Whamon!" Zoe chirped happy that they could keep their promise to the large digimon.

"Oh, I'm the one who should be thanking you without your help; I might have been stuck in that cave forever. Hold on everybody we should be reaching the island shortly." Whamon informed them which only confused most of them.

"Um Island?" Takuya inquired just as a small land form came into view.

"While we wait for Whamon to swim all the way over there, who wants to answer some questions for me?" Amaya inquired with her arms crossed and a completely serious look on her face.

"Whatcha wanna know Amaya?" Tommy inquired as he sat down in front of her, almost mimicking her sitting style.

"Who was that digimon that attacked you two?" Amaya inquired looking directly up at Takuya and Kouji.

"That was Arbormon, the warrior of wood, there's also Mercurymon, warrior of metal and Renamon, warrior of water that we have to look out for." Takuya informed her as he sat down next to Tommy.

"We're a warrior short. We've got fire, wind, ice, thunder, light, metal, earth, wood and water, so where's the other warrior?" Amaya inquired which caught Bokomon by surprise.

"There's been no sign of any other warrior so far, so I don't think we will have to worry about it." Bokomon informed her and noticed she was giving him a weird look.

"May I ask why you are looking at me like that?" he inquired nervously.

"That digiegg, you called it Seraphimon's digiegg earlier. Who exactly is that? He wasn't the digimon that got his attack reflected back at him. Was he?" Amaya inquired as she thought back to the castle.

"Yes, Seraphimon was the celestial digimon you ended up standing behind." Bokomon informed her as she turned her eyes upward.

"Amaya?" Tommy inquired as she seemed to quit moving all together.

"I still feel drained." Amaya stated calmly as she flopped backwards on Whamon's tongue.

"Ewe Amaya!" Zoe protested Amaya actions which caused the ravenette to roll her eyes.

"Ewe Zoe!" Amaya mimicked which caused the blonde to glare as the others laughed at the two of them.


	13. Beastie Girl!

Once Whamon had made it to the islands shore everyone including an overly grossed out Zoe jumped out of his mouth and into the shallow water. The water struck everyone's ankles as the large digimon turned and swam away from the shore. A chorus of good-byes and thanks rang out from everyone as Whamon took a deep breath of air and dove back into the sea.

"So there he goes." Kouji stated the obvious after Whamon had disappeared completely.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious." Takuya responded sounding just a little dejected.

"Don't be such boys!" Zoe shouted happily as she scaled the rocks that bordered that small section of the island; dividing the water from the shore.

"Boys?" Amaya inquired as her presence was ignored.

"My dear Zoe, what has gotten into you?" Bokomon inquired the all too bubbly blonde.

"You can't blame a girl for feeling good on such a beautiful day, especially a girl who has her spirit back!" Zoe chirped as she held her d-tector up in the air for all to see.

"And let us not forget who has a beast spirit now!" J.P. shouted with just as much cheer from beside Zoe as he too held up his d-tector.

"Let's hear it for J.P., the princely beast of thunder!" Zoe shouted with her Italian accent making some of the words roll off of her tongue funny.

"And Zoe, princess of the summer breeze!" J.P. shouted lovingly which made Amaya roll her eyes.

"And Takuya, king of I'm gonna be sick!" Takuya shouted in disgust which caused Tommy to nod in agreement.

Amaya rolled her eyes at their stupid remarks as she turned and started down a long dirt path like road. She had her hands in the pockets of her shorts and she was watching the ground instead of what was in front of her with a blank expression. Kouji was the first to notice she had walked off, but made no move to go after her seeing as Takuya was still carrying her duffel bag.

"Hey Amaya! How bout waiting for the rest of us!?" Takuya shouted after her once he had noticed she was walking away from them.

Amaya stopped when Takuya shouted for her to wait and stood in that exact spot until Takuya and Tommy walked past her. She didn't look up from the ground as she followed after Takuya and Tommy with Kouji, Zoe and J.P. walking behind her. J.P. studied Amaya's profile which just gave off a vibe of calmness and thoughtfulness.

He shot a look to Zoe who shrugged as Kouji gave them both a look of confusion. J.P. walked up beside Amaya and put his arms around her shoulders which caused her head to snap up as he squeezed her shoulders a little. He gave her a friendly smile, squeezed her shoulders again before he let her go and continued on as if nothing had happened.

Kouji glared at the older boy as Zoe giggled and ran to catch up with him. Amaya stood where J.P. had released her shoulders, dumbfounded by the older boy's actions as Zoe ran past her. Kouji caught her gently by her elbow and let his hand slide down her arm to her hand which caused her to start walking again as they intertwined their fingers. The whole group walked in silence from that point on until they came upon an area that was lined with palm trees.

"You know, I can't help, but notice that its summer and we're at the beach." J.P. stated suddenly which caused everyone to stop walking and turn their attention to the older boy.

"I noticed that." Zoe beamed brightly as Amaya let go of Kouji's hand and put a few steps between them.

"Yeah, you know what that means!" Tommy stated happily having caught onto what Zoe and J.P. were hinting at.

"Summer vacation!" everyone excluding Amaya , Bokomon and Neemon shouted in unison.

"The waves!" Tommy shouted as he struck a pose just as a wave crashed against the rocks behind him.

"Shell hunting!" Zoe stated while holding a star fish up to Amaya who wondered where the blonde had gotten it from.

"Lots of sunshine!" J.P. Shouted enthusiastically as he threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, put it all together and what'd ya got? The beach, baby!" Takuya shouted as he propped his foot up on a rock while propping his fists on his hips.

"Takuya aren't you forgetting something? We're suppose to be on a mission here." Kouji told the brunette seriously which caused the boy to look back at him.

"We'd be stupid to let our guard down." he told him just as seriously as before.

"Come on, you gotta learn to lighten up, buddy." Takuya told Kouji after he had run up beside him and started rubbing his elbow against Kouji's ribs which earned him a confused look.

"Yeah, stop being a party pooper!" J.P. Shouted as he started poking Kouji in the ribs on the opposite side of where Takuya was.

Kouji fought in vain to keep himself from laughing, but between his protests he just wasn't able to keep quiet. He tried in vain to tell the other two boys to stop, but they just kept of poking and prodding which only caused Kouji to laugh louder and more uncontrollably.

'What the hell?' Amaya inquired internally as she watched the three boys in confusion.

"It can't hurt to take a short break. We've earned it." Zoe informed Kouji who was no longer being poked in the ribs or in a fit of laughter due to a very sad looking Tommy.

"Zoe's right, we have earned it." both Takuya and J.P. agreed with a thumbs up and a peace sign.

"Fine, whatever. I'm obviously outnumbered here." Kouji caved into what the others wanted while casting Amaya a glance.

"That's it then! All in favor, say Aye!" Zoe shouted in triumph as Tommy went from looking sad to extremely happy.

"Aye Aye!" everyone; excluding Amaya shouted in unison with a few of them laughing lightly.

"Oh!" Neemon exclaimed as he pointed farther down the path.

"Oh indeed, look!" Bokomon instructed as he too pointed at what Neemon had spotted.

There was an open hut like beach house a good ways down the dirt road that the group had been traveling down. The top of the hut was made of straw while the structure was just a simple bamboo frame with a wooden floor. Takuya took the lead with Tommy following closely behind him as they all started walking down the path and towards the hut.

Zoe and J.P. fell in step behind Takuya and Tommy as Kouji fell in step beside Amaya. Amaya had her hands shoved back into her pockets and her eyes trained to the ground as she followed the others. Amaya's sudden attitude change did not go unnoticed by a certain blonde.

Zoe had noticed Amaya's mood change and decided that when she had the chance she'd get the ravenette alone and asked her about it. Kouji had also taken notice, but he had decided to let her deal with whatever was bothering her on her own. The group walked up in front of the beach hut and stopped a few yards in front of a small set of steps that led inside.

"What's summer vacation without a beach house?" Zoe inquired happily while overlooking a few dangers in the convenience.

"This is a little too convenient." Kouji told her cautiously which caused Amaya to nod in full agreement.

"I don't know about that, but it sure looks awfully comfortable." Tommy told Kouji as four bird digimon came out of the beach house.

"Welcome!" all four of the digimon stated in unison.

These four digimon were round bodied birds with blue beaks that were tipped yellow. Their head, wings, tail, and legs were brown while their center body looked like the bottom half of a cracked red egg with two yellow buttons. They also wore yellow and red shoes and each of them had on a different accessory.

The one out in front had a white scarf tied around his neck while the one to his right had a brown safari hat on. The one on his left wore a green apron while the one directly behind him had on a white chef's hat. They stood in a sort of diamond formation as they greeted the group a little too eagerly.

"Honored guests, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise." the one wearing the white scarf told them as he bowed before them.

"Thank you Mr. Toucanmon, we're honored, you're honored." Tommy told them flatly as Amaya glared at them.

"Yeah, we're honored, but we're broke." Kouji informed them truthfully with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh please, what's a few digi-sheckles between friends? And it just so happens that today everything is on the house, by which I mean free not served on the roof." the Toucanmon wearing the green apron informed them as he flew up a little bit then landed in the same bowing position as the first.

"We know what it means." Bokomon informed them sharply, but at the same time he sounded disgusted.

"Sorry, so sorry! It was just a small joke; very small." the Toucanmon wearing the chef's hat shouted in panic as he too bowed.

"It's ok." Tommy reassured them calmly.

"No, no, no, we are humiliated. There's absolutely nothing we won't do to make it up to you." the fourth Toucanmon who was wearing the safari hat told them sounding just as panicked as the one in the chef's hat.

"Aw, wow really?" J.P. inquired excitedly as Amaya shook her head at their offer.

"Really, really, really, double really." all of the Toucanmon stated in unison as they flapped their wings just enough to come up off of the ground.

That was all it took for Takuya, J.P., Zoe and Tommy to jump at their offer. Amaya and Kouji were both weary of these digimon and Amaya was keeping a sharp eye on them. They all followed the Toucanmon into the beach house where they set up a table and cooked them all something to eat.

It took the others a matter of moment to take their places at the table as Amaya leaned against the door frame watching like a hawk. Everyone had shouted out a thank you and started eating while telling what they were eating and having a pointless conversation.

The Toucanmon wearing the scarf was the one that noticed Amaya was watching them from afar instead of eating anything for herself. That fact alone made him more nervous as he went back and forth between the table with more food or dirty dishes.

Amaya was thoroughly disgusted by Takuya, Bokomon and J.P.'s eating habits as the Toucanmon carried the last of the dishes away. Takuya had eaten four servings as had Bokomon and J.P. had eaten fifths while Kouji, Zoe, and Tommy only had seconds and Neemon stopped after his first serving.

Amaya's absence had not gone unnoticed as Kouji had given her a questioning look before he took his first bite of food. Amaya was making the Toucanmon extremely nervous as she played with the locket hanging around her neck while watching their every move.

"My tummy feels like a melon." Takuya commented as he patted his overly full stomach and leaned back a bit.

"Tommy, did you get enough to eat?" Zoe asked Tommy politely to which she received a nod.

"Oh, enough and more." J.P. stated as he rubbed his overly stuffed stomach which made Amaya roll her eyes in disgust.

"Well, I guess it's time to split." Takuya stated as he stood up from the table which caused the Toucanmon to all freak out a bit.

"We've imposed enough on you already." Zoe told them politely as she mimicked Takuya's actions and stood from the table.

"Go on impose!" the Toucanmon wearing the scarf shouted hastily.

"Please, we're begging you here, impose already" the Toucanmon wearing the apron told them with an added edge of panic to his voice.

"Thanks, but we're stuffed as ticks" Takuya argued as the others arose from their seats.

"But you're growing kids it won't be long before you're hungry again. What kind of hosts would we be if we let you leave without supper?" the Toucanmon in the safari hat inquired as he tried to convince them to stay longer.

"Supper, are you nuts? I won't be hungry for hours. I might never eat again" Takuya exaggerated with every intention of leaving the beach house.

"You say that now, but after being in the sun. I'm sure you will agree with me, and might I suggest you take advantage of our super value summer special" the Toucanmon wearing the apron told them as he danced across the floor.

"Huh?" the group inquired clueless as to what the Toucanmon were going on and on about.

"What he's saying is free beach rentals for everyone!" the Toucanmon wearing the chef hat told them as he pulled a string that moved two curtains, reveling a bunch of beach stuff.

The whole group inspected the beach item that the Toucanmon were offering to let them use for free as Amaya rolled her eyes and glared at the Toucanmon. She had a feeling that this was a set up, but decided to leave it for her opinion would not be welcomed and she knew it. The others already had it set in their minds that they were on a mini vacation, and Amaya decided she was the watch dog for them for the time being.

"Complimentary baskets are available for your valuables. So just go out and have a good time. Leave the worrying to us." the Toucanmon wearing the scarf informed them as Zoe walked over to Amaya.

"Our dressing rooms are right over there and they are fully stocked with all kinds of beach wear for you all to choose from." the Toucanmon in the safari hat informed them as he pointed the changing rooms out to everyone.

"What are we waiting for?" Takuya shouted as he and the others raced over to the dressing rooms.

"You are so helping me pick something to wear Amaya." Zoe informed the ravenette who gave her a confused stare before she was dragged to the girl's dressing room.

'How'd I get suckered into this?' Amaya inquired internally as she heard a faint laugh in the back of her mind.

"Why are you being so quiet? You haven't even been acting like the violent girl we all met back in the forest." Zoe commented as she rummaged through the swimsuits in the girls dressing room.

"I don't feel like talking. I had no idea it was a problem." Amaya informed the blonde who gave her a pointed stare.

"You know, if it's what Kouji said to you back at the castle that's bothering you, you know he didn't mean it right?" Zoe inquired which caused Amaya to roll her eyes.

"I don't care what anyone in this group thinks of me Zoe. I chose to go on ahead, I chose to run off, and I chose to come back and help even though I had no idea what I was walking into." Amaya informed the blonde who paused in her actions to look over at the ravenette.

"I'm glad you decided to come back." Zoe informed Amaya softly which made Amaya blink in surprise.

"I know we need your help and you do try to protect us even if you act as if you hate us. I for one trust you completely and I know the others do too." Zoe continued which caused Amaya to drop her head in an attempt to hide the shock that came from Zoe's words.

Zoe went back to looking through the swimsuits as the boys made a very noisy exit from their side of the dressing room. Amaya's mind was reeling on Zoe's words as the blonde pulled a black swimsuit from the rack and held it up against her body.

Amaya had this annoying nagging in the back of her mind that screamed tell her you trust her, show her you can be nice while the more dominate part of her mind screamed to tell her to shove off, tell her trust is nothing, but a bother!

"You shouldn't trust me Zoe. You know nothing about me or my life. What if I turned my back on you and the others?" Amaya snapped out before she could stop herself, which caused the blonde to turn towards her once again.

"You won't." Zoe stated simply which caused Amaya to look up from the floor.

"You may not be the nicest of people, but I have a feeling that you're loyal to those that are loyal to you. As for not knowing you, none of us know a lot about the other, but I'm always ready to listen if you want to tell me something." Zoe chided happily which caused Amaya to sigh in defeat.

"Why?" Amaya questioned which got her a confused look from Zoe.

"Why do you trust me? What have I done that even permits you to trust me in the slightest?" Amaya rephrased the question as she looked at the floor instead of the blonde.

"Why not?" Zoe's question caught Amaya completely by surprise.

"Name one thing you've done since we've met you that would cause us to hate you. Yeah, you're a little rational and a little more violent than most, but you did help us with Tommy when he was possessed and you did protect the rest of us from Modomon, not to mention you helped bring Takuya back to his senses." Zoe told her with a giggle before she caught and held Amaya's gaze.

Amaya eyes which were normally a deep crystal blue color and held no glimpse of emotion had lightened a bit and now held a small glimpse of confusion. Zoe's green eyes showed nothing, but happiness as she broke eye contact with Amaya and went back to looking through the swimsuits. She pulled a light blue polka dotted two piece that had shorts like bottoms and turned to Amaya with it held out in front of her.

"This would go great with your eyes and complexion!" Zoe squealed as she held the swimsuit up against Amaya's body.

"Find one for yourself already." Amaya snapped lightly at her as she took the two piece from Zoe and walked over to a wall lined with boxes.

The boxes were built on the wall like small shelves or lockers without the doors and each had its own little basket in it. She pulled two of the baskets from their cubbie holes and set them on the floor. Amaya untied her boots and took them off along with her socks which went in the basket and were joined by her vest shortly afterwards.

Zoe finally settled on a pink one piece with a small ruffle around the bottom and started to undress as well. Both girls pulled their bottoms off and had just pulled their shirts over their heads when they heard the door creak. Zoe let out an ear piercing scream, having seen something Amaya hadn't which cause the ravenette to give her a confused look.

"What the hell Zoe?" Amaya inquired loudly as she pulled the top of her swimsuit on.

Zoe didn't get to respond and both girls barely had time to cover themselves as both J.P. and Takuya ran through the dressing room door. Both boys' jaws dropped to the floor when they caught sight of Zoe who was hiding behind the swimsuit she had picked out and Amaya who was hiding her lower half with a towel.

It took Zoe a matter of seconds to respond to their sudden intrusion as the empty baskets and anything she could get her hands on went flying through the air. She nailed both boys in the face with different items and they hastily backed out of the dressing room and shut the door behind them.

Zoe got dressed rather hastily as Amaya pulled her shorts, socks and boots back on. Amaya didn't get to put her shirt back on as the door was swung open once again, but this time by the blonde who had screamed. Amaya sighed before she followed Zoe outside and over to the boys. Takuya and J.P. were nursing their sore cheeks as Kouji and Tommy stood side by side in front of them.

"I am so sorry." Zoe apologized looking guiltier than Amaya felt she should be.

"So, what happened? Why did you scream before?" Kouji inquired as Amaya shook her head, but turned to Zoe for an answer.

"Because someone's a peeping tom!" Zoe snapped defensively as Amaya's face paled.

"You're kidding!" Takuya snapped angrily.

"Let me at the creep! How dare he!?" J.P. snapped enraged as he brought himself up into a kneeling position from his earlier sitting position while he received a few accusing looks.

"What are you all staring at me for? Huh?" J.P. questioned as he looked between everyone in a confused manner.

'He's not that stupid.' Amaya stated internally as she rolled her eyes.

"You must admit. It does look suspicious. After all you are the most likely culprit." Bokomon informed J.P. with Neemon agreeing with him instantly.

"He makes a good point J.P. Why don't you just admit it?" Takuya asked J.P. as he placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder, who started shaking in anger.

"Because I just didn't do it, that's why" J.P. yelled in Takuya's face in a pathetic attempt to defend himself.

"Come on guys, it couldn't have been J.P. He was swimming with us the whole time, remember?" Tommy informed them as he held onto the inner tube he had apparently been using to float in the water.

"I forgot." Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon all stated in unison which caused Amaya to shake her head.

"We all have the same alibi." Kouji stated the obvious after the thought about it for a moment.

"Then by process of elimination it was no one?" Bokomon inquired which got him a glare from J.P.

"Are you calling Zoe a liar?" J.P. inquired loudly as he seemed to get more riled up by the second.

"Now, of course not J.P. It's obvious we're not alone here" Takuya informed him as he stood up a little defensively.

"Of course we're not alone, Einstein, did you forget the Toucanmon?" Kouji asked Takuya as Amaya rolled her eyes at them.

They all went back to the beach house, but found it empty and the Toucanmon were nowhere in sight. Amaya walked back over to the dressing rooms and searched around them for any clues.

She made a full circle around the dressing rooms when she heard one of the doors slam open. Amaya walked back around to the front of the dressing rooms to find Zoe standing at the door as the boys were going through their clothes.

"The bird boys tricked us." Kouji growled as he went through his clothes only to not find whatever he had been looking for.

"Oh man, my d-tector's gone." J.P. informed them as he rummaged through the basket with his clothes in it.

"Oh man, mines gone too, this is awful" Takuya stated after he dumped his clothes onto the floor with both Zoe and Amaya watching them all from the doorway.

"This goes well beyond awful, young man, how could you let those Toucanmon trick you like that!?" Bokomon snapped at Takuya only to have Amaya hit him on top of the head with an umbrella.

"Stop it, they fooled all of us." Kouji barked angrily at Bokomon who was now on the floor holding his head.

"That's right!" both J.P. and Takuya shouted as they made a move to remove their swim wear.

Amaya spun on her heel, grabbed Zoe by the arm, and proceed to half run out of the boy's dressing room with the blonde in tow. The boys jumped at the slamming of the dressing room door before both Takuya and J.P. blushed at what they had started to do.

"You idiots! A warning would be nice you know!" Amaya shouted through the door with a dark blush across her cheeks which matched Zoe's almost perfectly.

"That was a little too close." Zoe laugh nervously as Amaya went back into their side of the dressing hut and proceeded to change back into her tube top and vest.

Zoe didn't move from her spot being too embarrassed by the fact that the boys had forgotten she and Amaya were at the open door. Amaya was back beside Zoe in a matter of minutes and they both waited for the boys to get dressed. J.P. and Tommy were the first to emerge from the dressing room and at the sight of both girls standing there J.P.'s face lite like Rudolph's nose.

Takuya and Kouji joined them a few minutes later and led them in a search for the Toucanmon. They found the Toucanmon's tracks and they followed them at a faster pace possible, because no one knew just how far ahead they might be.

"Ah! Ranamon the ravishing~" the Toucanmon sang loud enough for the whole group to hear them as they all ran up a hill only to find them dancing.

"Alright, hold it right there, you thieves!" Takuya shouted as they all stopped a few feet away from the Toucanmon.

"Just what do you mean by Ranamon the ravishing? Huh?" he inquired snappily.

"Give our d-tector's back to us right now!" Kouji snapped at the four, not even giving them time to reply to Takuya's question.

"No way, no how! These little babies are our ticket to a date with Ranamon." the Toucanmon snapped at them defensively.

"Take it from me, you guys are delusional. Now give em back!" J.P. snapped at them while referring to himself being in a similar situation.

"You can't make us. Now scram!" The lead Toucanmon snapped at them with a glare that was met by another glare.

"Maybe we should scram." Another Toucanmon told the lead one nervously.

"Scramming!" all the Toucanmon shouted in unison as they turned around and started to run away from everyone.

"Wait, come back here!" Tommy shouted after them while pointing at them like that alone would stop them.

"This is so dumb!" Takuya shouted as they chased after the four digimon.

The ocean water made a sound as if someone were skipping rocks across the top which caused everyone to stop in their tracks. The Toucanmon continued to run away as everyone turned their attention to the water instead of the digimon.

"That doesn't look good." Takuya stated the obvious as five water column's shot up out of the water in a circle.

A sixth column of water shot up in the center of the others with a blue digimon standing on top of it. The digimon was human like with bluish green skin with light blue armor on her arms, head, and ankles. She also had a bathing suit that cover her from the top of her shoulders to the top of her thigh, but had cut outs that made it rather showy.

She had stocking like leggings that started at her mid-thigh and ended mid-calf with a red gem in the middle of a weird dark blue design which rested on her knees. She had matching red gems on her arm armor where her wrists would be if they were visible and one in the center of her helmet. This digimon also had wing fin like ears and there were two more of these attached to the back of her thighs.

"Oh dear it's Ranamon!" Bokomon exclaimed while pointing at the digimon in the water.

"Hi y'all!" Ranamon called in a thick southern accent while waving and trying to look cute.

"She's the warrior of water, and very evil." Bokomon informed everyone with his nose stuck into his book.

"Well of course, she is!" Takuya snapped at Bokomon with a little bit of fear seeking through his voice.

"She sure has lousy timing." Kouji snapped lightly while standing rather defensively in front of Amaya.

"What a pleasant surprise! I had so looked forward to seeing y'all again. I'd hoped to have my beast spirit to show you first, but everything happens for a reason. We can't have everything.

So, just be good little children and hand over your spirits. I'd love to stay and chat, but frankly you bore me to tears. Now, how's that sound?" Ranamon inquired which caused Amaya to glare at her as Zoe placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Sounds stupid to me." Zoe told her in defiance as she took a step closer to the water.

"But we don't have our d-tector's!" Kouji reminded Zoe as Amaya sauntered over to Zoe.

"I'll handle her." Zoe stated confidently.

"Correction. We'll handle her." Amaya corrected as she stopped to stand next to the blonde.

"Zoe, Amaya!" J.P. shouted in protest as he walked up to the two girls.

"Don't worry J.P., we'll take care of her in no time." Zoe told him confident that Amaya and herself could beat this warrior.

"Goodie, goodie, this is gonna be a treat!" Ranamon stated in delight while sending two of her water tornadoes to the shore and making them circle everyone.

"Oh man this was suppose to be a vacation!" Tommy shouted as the water whipped around them violently.

"This is very, very bad. As long as she's near water her elemental powers are exponentially enhanced." Bokomon informed everyone with his nose still in his book.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing." Neemon stated stupidly from next to Bokomon.

"I just said that, didn't I just say that!?" Bokomon snapped at the rabbit digimon.

"I don't know." Neemon stated truthfully.

"She sure has a nasty temper!" Zoe stated aloud as the mix of water and wind blew her hair around.

"Zoe, you can't!" J.P. shouted in worry from behind the blonde who glared at the warrior of water.

"Look I haven't been able to spirit evolve. I need to make up for lost time!" Zoe snapped at him as she stood her ground.

"OH! Goodie goodie!" Neemon shouted in excitement.

"I've never felt this helpless before." J.P. stated aloud as he glanced at the others who were hanging onto their hats or in Kouji's case his bandanna.

"Just leave it to us!" Zoe and Amaya shouted in unison with a confident nod to each other.

Both girls took their d-tector's out and spirit evolved to Kazemon and Kitsunamon. Kazemon took to the air almost instantly as Kitsunamon ran down to the water's edge. Kazemon hovered closer to Ranamon than Kitsunamon could, but that didn't stop her from summoning her lunar fans.

"Suga, do you think you can take me on alone?" Ranamon inquired almost mockingly with her hands clasped behind her back.

"That's a silly question, of course we do!" Kazemon informed the water warrior who laughed lightly at her.

"What are you laughing about?" Kitsunamon snapped as she glared at the warrior.

"You have your own problems to worry about, little guardian." Ranamon teased confusing Kitsunamon and Kazemon.

"What's she on about?" Bokomon inquired as Kitsunamon's ears stood straight up.

She could hear something digging and getting closer to her, but she couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. Her head snapped to her left as a digimon sprung out of the sand right next to her. She spun into the water to avoid being tackled by the digimon only to find herself with another problem.

Ranamon had sent two of her water tornado columns after Kazemon and another towards Kitsunamon. Kitsunamon jumped out of its way as it crashed to shore and barely touched the ground when the digimon from before charged her. Her foot connected with his jaw just as Kazemon out maneuvered Ranamon's water tornadoes.

The digimon went skidding across the sand as Kitsunamon landed on her feet with her lunar fans at the ready. The digimon pulled himself out of the sand as Ranamon surrounded Kazemon with her water tornado columns. He sprang back at Kitsunamon who recognized his pupil-less eyes she bent backwards out of his way.

Ranamon's water column's dissipated as she dove into the water right under Kazemon who hovered in confusion as Kitsunamon stood back up straight.

"What's she up to now?" Kazemon inquired out loud as she turned her attention back to the shore.

"Keep on your toes, Kazemon!" Kitsunamon warned as she flung her lunar fan at Modomon.

She received a lizard like hiss as he caught it in his mouth and seemed to be glaring at her. He snapped his jaws shut and the fan disappeared into dust as he spit acid at her. She spun out of the way and the heel of her boot caught him behind one of the spikes going down his spine which sent him flying back in the opposite direction.

Modomon found himself half way in the sand with only his back half being free which he used to try and pry himself free. Kitsunamon summoned her scythe to her hands and spun it in a single circle. An image of a bright yellow moon appeared in front of her before it turned to dust and surrounded Modomon.

The blade of her scythe turned the same bright yellow color as the moon around Modomon as he freed himself and sat back in confusion.

"Lunar Eclipse: first stage; scythe clone!" Kitsunamon called out as she threw her scythe towards Modomon.

It circled above Modomon's head slowly before it started spinning uncontrollably. It created a bright yellow cylinder around Modomon and it flung Modomon around like a stuffed doll.

It delivered blow after blow to him before the cylinder shattered and Kitsunamon's scythe lodged itself in the soft sand beside Modomon. He stood still for a moment before he turned pitch black and his fractal code became visible.

"Digimon of darkness be purified by the moons grace." Kitsunamon whispered as she scanned Modomon's data.

Modomon's digiegg floated off as Kitsunamon turned her attention back to Kazemon. She blinked as a bright white circle started to grow on the top of the ocean's surface right below Kazemon.

"It's all over now honey. Too bad, I was actually starting to enjoy our little spat." Ranamon laughed in a deeper and hoarser voice than before.

"What's happening?" Kouji inquired uneasily as Kitsunamon ready her scythe.

"Ready or not here I am! In all of my radiant beauty, aren't you impressed?" Ranamon inquired as she came out of the water in a completely different form.

She had long purple hair that ran down her back with a squid's head for a hat. She was sort of like a human from the waist up, but from the waist down she was like a squid turned upside down. Her skin was a pale blue color and she had pale gray spots on her shoulders.

The same pale gray covered her beasts and her hands which were webbed. She had gills on her rib cage and gold bangles on each wrist with a matching necklace and earrings. Her tentacles were white with a bluish purple color on the underside which also made a diamond like point on the tip of the upside down squid.

The upside down squid had yellow slit eyes all the way around it and two purple fins on either side of the diamond like marking. (Why do digimon have to be so hard to explain in detail!?)

"I can see by your faces that you still need convincing. Maybe you just need a closer look at sweet Calmaramon. I'm just happy to oblige!" she laughed again as she used her main two tentacles to move herself about the beach shore and towards the boys.

"That is one ugly uh..." Takuya stated in disgust as he couldn't find a word repulsive enough to describe Calmaramon.

"She is not very nice either." Tommy added with the same disgust written on his face.

"And she smells awful, did you notice that?" J.P. inquired he too disgusted by Ranamon's beast spirit.

"Who do you think you are? You can't insult Calmaramon and get away with it!" Calmaramon snapped angrily at the boys as she started pounding the beach with her tentacles.

The boys ran away from her as Kazemon tried to use her tornado kick on Calmaramon, but unfortunately for her she was swatted away like a bug (no pun intended). She hit the ground rather hard as Kitsunamon hissed at the oversized water warrior.

"I'm so sorry sugar-pie, are you not enjoying our dance? Too bad, maybe I should turn up the music!" Calmaramon threatened as Kitsunamon slide to Kazemon's side.

"Zoe! Amaya! Look out!" Takuya shouted out a warning to the two girls who stood in Calmaramon's way.

"Ta-ta honey. Titanic Tempest!" Calmaramon called out as she jumped up into the air.

Her whole body from the waist down twisted and then she began to spin uncontrollably in the air. Kitsunamon dismissed her scythe as she shook her head at the water warrior.

"This can't be happening!" Calmaramon shouted as she spun away over the ocean.

"Um what just happened here?" Takuya inquired in a confused manor as Kitsunamon offered Kazemon a hand.

"I'm guessing that Ranamon isn't any better at controlling her beast spirit then you lot." Bokomon informed him as Kazemon took Kitsunamon's hand and let her pull her to her feet.

"Well, then I'm guessing…" J.P. started thoughtfully.

"We're ok!" all the boys stated in unison as the girls changed back.

"Guys, what happened to the Toucanmon?" Zoe inquired as she and Amaya walked up to the boys and digimon.

"Oh no, they're gone!" Tommy cried in dismay at the sight of an empty beach as far as they could see.

"Rats, I forgot all about them." J.P. stated truthfully as Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Those feathered fan boys still have our d-tector's!" Takuya shouted in anger as Amaya and Zoe exchanged glances.

"With the way they waddle, they couldn't have gotten too far!" Kouji stated as he took the lead and ran off in the direction that the Toucanmon's tracks went.

"Well then, let's go get them!" Takuya shouted as he followed after Kouji with all, but the girls following their lead.

"They're bone headed idiots!" Amaya snapped as she glared after the boys.

"Yeah, but hey we gotta stick together!" Zoe shouted as she took off after the boys while grabbing Amaya's arm.

'Note to self: never let your guard down when you think the digimon are up to something.' Amaya noted internally as they chased after the Toucanmon's tracks in hopes of finding the feathered bird brains.


	14. Swiss Family Digimon

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the very long wait on this chapter. I am in college, my courses are hard and the first part of this year my mother was sick and she still is. I don't know how to make it up you.**

**Also, to help inspire me a bit more I am allowing everyone who reads one of my stories to ask my OC's questions. The answers to such questions will be on my Facebook (Amaya Akabara) or deviantart (AmayaFox) accounts. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>'What the hell am I doing?' Amaya inquired herself as she sat on a branch of the one tree that was not a palm tree.<p>

They had followed the Toucanmon's footprints until they had suddenly stopped and Takuya, being the self-appointed leader of the group thought that they should go back to the beach house and search around it thoroughly. They had all split up to search around the beach house with Takuya searching through some grass that was taller than him while Amaya decided to climb the tree she is currently sitting in.

"Toucanmon! Come out; come out, where ever you are! Come out already, pretty please!" Takuya shouted rather loudly which caused Amaya to roll her eyes due to him actually thinking that please would make them magically appear.

While Takuya was yelling Kouji decided to climb up the same tree Amaya was sitting in and stood on a branch slightly above her head while holding onto the branch above his own head.

"Ah, who are we kidding? We couldn't find them even if they came up and bit us on the nose." Takuya complained loudly as Kouji scanned the beach for any sign of the colorful bird brain digimon.

Takuya's complaint came only a moment before J.P. could be heard shrieking as he ran across the beach as if under an attack. Amaya watched with slight curiosity as Tommy chased after the older boy who continued to shriek while running around. Zoe was searching around the beach house, but stopped a moment when she took the lid off of a barrel of water to admire herself before she went back to searching. Neemon, lacking a properly working brain checked for the Toucanmon inside of Bokomon's pink waist band which got him yelled at by the smarter (but still not all that smart) digimon.

"You do realize we are just wasting our time, right?" Amaya inquired while looking up at Kouji who glanced down at her for a second before he went back to looking around.

Amaya's question went unanswered which caused her to roll her eyes before she shifted to where her back was against the tree trunk and she was straddling the branch. She pulled her sketch book and a pencil from her bag before she pulled her left leg up so that she could rest her sketch pad on her thigh and draw. She flipped the sketch book to her unfinished picture of Lobomon and set to working on finishing it while the others wasted their time searching for the Toucanmon. Amaya got lost in her own little world as she continued sketching Lobomon until he was brought to life in dark blue and white. She was putting the final touch on his scarf when she was brought back to reality by her name being snappily yelled.

"Amaya, would you come on!?" Kouji called up to her from the ground having jumped down from the branch he had been standing on.

Amaya gave Kouji a slight nod as she packed her pencil and sketch book back into her bag before she let said bag fall to the ground below. Amaya's descent from the tree was far from graceful as she had slid off of the branch she was on, but as her feet hit the ground her right ankle decided it didn't want to support her. She had braced herself for impact with the ground, but instead found herself blinded by yellow.

"You gonna catch me every time I try to fall?" Amaya inquired as she pushed herself away from Kouji.

"You need someone around to catch you." Kouji replied before he walked away from her without glancing back at her.

"I guess that's a yes." Amaya whispered to herself as she picked up her bag and followed Kouji back to the beach house.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered back up at the beach house with most of them beyond exhausted. Tommy and Takuya were on the same bench, but where Tommy was sitting up Takuya was sprawled out beside the younger boy. Zoe was standing between the bench and the beach house steps where J.P. was seated. Kouji was standing in the door way of the beach house with his back against the frame watching Amaya who was sitting at the table inside drawing in a sketch book. Amaya's focus was on the pink sketch of Kazemon that she was currently in the middle of.<p>

"It's no use, we'll never find them!" Takuya complained loudly which caused Amaya to look up from her sketch book as Kouji turned his attention to the brunette as well.

"J.P. how's your….um….you know?" Tommy inquired in genuine concern, but it made Amaya smirk cruelly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." J.P. replied a bit snappily due to his pride and embarrassment.

"Let's just take a break for a while." Takuya stated as Neemon, who had somehow gotten up onto the bench beside Takuya looked down at him with closed eyes.

Amaya rolled her eyes at his statement having already stated that they had been wasting time by looking for the digimon. She packed her sketch book and pink pencil back into her bag with a sigh as she stood up from the table to stretch out a bit. J.P. let out a breathy and audible sigh which quickly caught Zoe's attention as Amaya started towards the beach house door way.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll bet you find your d-tector real soon." Zoe encouraged J.P. which only earned her a look of confusion.

"Huh, what were you saying, Z?" J.P. inquired genuinely confused as to what she had said to him not a minute ago.

"J.P. weren't you thinking about your d-tector?" Zoe inquired, confused as to what he could have been thinking about as Amaya leaned against the opposite side of the door frame of the beach house.

"Oh…uh…well…I was wondering if you and Amaya would be like that." J.P. told her a little embarrassed as to what he had been thinking about.

"Huh? Be like what?" Zoe inquired in confusion as she glanced up at Amaya who had her head tilted to the side staring at J.P.

"Like Calmaramon." J.P. stated in disgust and distaste.

"Calmaramon, Where?" Takuya shouted in panic as he sat bolt upright on the bench he had been lying on.

"I was just wondering if you would be scary like that, you know, like when you get your beast spirit and all that." J.P. added to his earlier statement which caused Tommy, Takuya, Kouji and Bokomon to try and imagine the two girls as scary monsters.

"Knock it off!" Amaya snapped at Kouji who had a rather weird look on his face and was staring at her.

"Stop that! I can't believe you guys would think something like that, we're nothing like here!" Zoe snapped at the boys while crossing her arms.

"Of course." Neemon stated in a rather disbelieving way.

"Hey, say that like you mean it!" Zoe snapped at him before she snapped the poor digimon's pants.

"He's not saying you're evil or anything, just that beast spirits are hard to control." Takuya told her trying to calm her down before he glanced over at Amaya who hadn't weighed her opinion in this conversation.

"Yes, remember what happened to Takuya." Bokomon reminded them while also pointing out how out of control Takuya had been.

"I'll always be a cool and beautiful digimon that I know. Am I right Amaya?" Zoe stated confidently before she turned to Amaya knowing the raven haired girl would back her up.

"Whatever you say Zoe." Amaya answered dully, not fully agreeing with what she said not after what had happened to three of the boys when they got their beast spirits.

"But how?" Tommy asked her innocently with his curiosity bubbling.

"Cause I'm a girl and girls know how to handle power when they need to." Zoe told them beaming with over confidence which caused J.P., Tommy and Neemon to panic and scream.

"Scary!" Neemon screamed as Amaya shook her head.

"You don't agree with her?" Kouji inquired which caused Amaya to look him dead in the eye.

"Knock it off! Having power does not make you scary!" Zoe hissed at the three as Amaya broke the eye contact she had with Kouji.

"It's so easy for someone to be over powered by something especially if that something is what gives that someone the power to begin with." Amaya informed him quietly as she found their shoes more interesting than their surroundings.

"Geez, are you sure?" Takuya inquired having looked from Amaya to the blonde before he decided to look up at the sky only to see four familiar figures.

"Hey! It's the Toucanmon!" Takuya shouted in disbelief as he sprang up off of the bench and took off after the digimon.

"Where're they going?" Tommy inquired louder then he needed to as he ran out after Takuya who had stopped a good ways from the beach house.

"Look their landing over there." Tommy pointed to an island that was parallel to the island they were on.

"Right." Takuya half growled as he took off running for the water. "Don't let them get away! We can swim over!" Takuya commanded, but the only one who followed his lead was Zoe.

"I'll race ya there." Zoe teased as she ran beside Takuya and kept pace with him.

"Tommy, you guys wait here!" Takuya shouted back over his shoulder before he made a big splash as he fell face first into the water.

"Takuya?" Zoe called out in worry as she stopped running and spun around to see if the warrior of fire was alright.

Takuya shot up into a sitting position while trying to catch his breath as the rest of the gang ran to the water's edge. Takuya looked down into the water at his ankle where a white seal like digimon with large black claws, an orange Mohawk and purple markings had his front feet clamped around Takuya's ankle. This digimon also had a small white tail and two back feet with the purest green eyes Amaya had ever seen.

"What the heck is that?" Takuya inquired with confusion and a hint of fear to his voice.

"That's Gomamon." The little digimon informed him with a giggle and a bright smile.

"Well, whoever you are let go of my foot, ok." Takuya snapped at the digimon as he jerked his foot away from it and almost kicked it in the process.

"Sorry, but we had to stop you guys." the Gomamon told Takuya genuinely as more Gomamon popped up around them saying hi to them as they did.

"Yeah hi, what are these things?" Takuya inquired in slight annoyance at all the hi's going on.

"They're digimon." Amaya told him sarcastically which got her a glare from the amber eyed brunette.

"Gomamon are cute and curious, but if you get them mad they won't hesitate to attack, but then again what does around here?" Bokomon read from his book before throwing his own sarcastic question into the mix.

"We've got targets on our backs that clearly read 'I'm a human, come attack me!'" Amaya responded to Bokomon's question snarkily which got her another glare, but this one was from said digimon.

"How cute!" Zoe squealed as she picked up one of the Gomamon closest to her, scaring the poor little guy to death as she gave it a tight hug.

"Yeah, girls are tough." J.P. stated mockingly which got him hit in the back of the head by the raven haired girl beside him.

* * *

><p>"We wouldn't be very good friends if we let you go out there. The water looks so cuddly and inviting, but really it's very dangerous." the first of the Gomamon told the group as most of them had come up onto the shore along with Zoe and Takuya.<p>

"Um, what do you mean by dangerous exactly?" Takuya asked the Gomamon in slight confusion.

"Just look, all that foam by the island is caused by a whole bunch of whirlpools." The Gomamon informed Takuya as all of the Gomamon turned and looked towards the other island.

"Whirlpools?" Takuya inquired stupidly as Amaya studied the look on the Gomamon's faces.

"Don't worry. We're safe here, but if you get too close they'll suck you in and never spit you out and even if you could get past them you'd get slammed against the cliffs that surround the only beach you could land on. We know all about it cause we use to live there." the Gomamon informed Takuya as a look of sadness as well as longing came over the faces of the Gomamon.

"So, is there some kind of secret way to get there or something?" Takuya inquired with the only thing going through his head being that he needed his d-tector back.

'If there were a secret way back, I bet we'd of never met them.' Amaya replied in her head while watching the digimon in front of them.

"No, I wish there were." the Gomamon told Takuya sounding dejected and upset at that small fact.

"You can't get home?" Zoe inquired with concern and sadness of the fact.

"That's right, everything use to be so wonderful here then one day when we went out to play and get some food there was a big earthquake and that's when the whirlpools started. We were cut off from our island and we haven't been able to get home since." the Gomamon informed them making Zoe feel awful while the other Gomamon all seemed to be brought down in their spirits.

"I'd be willing to bet that the earthquake happened when the destruction of the digital world began. Ah, it seems there's no one Cherubimon's evil hasn't hurt." Bokomon stated in distaste.

"So, you're saying there's no way to get across, huh?" Kouji stated bluntly rather pissed that they couldn't catch the Toucanmon without crossing the water.

"Maybe, we'll be able to find some kind of flying digimon who will take us over to the island." J.P. suggested having thought of the only other option they had of getting to the other island.

"Hey! Good idea!" Takuya agreed with the older boy a bit louder than he needed to.

"Well of course, that should totally work." the Gomamon told Takuya in a positive manner to cover the sadness and longing he was feeling.

"Thanks for your help guys you really saved our necks." Takuya thanked the Gomamon as he started to walk away from them.

The rest of the group followed Takuya's lead except for Amaya who couldn't shake the fact that she knew exactly how they felt. She caught Zoe's eye as the blonde started after the boys, but stopped beside Amaya and looked back at the Gomamon. All of the Gomamon were staring at the other island with that same longing look on their faces and the girls knew it was because they wanted to go home, but couldn't. Zoe shared a look with Amaya before she walked a few steps back over to the Gomamon with Amaya watching her and the digimon.

"Why don't cha'll come with us? I mean, don't you want to go back home?" Zoe asked the Gomamon which caught the boys' attention and also made them turn back to the digimon.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We'll be just fine. If we swim close up to the whirlpools we can catch a really good look of our friends on the other side." the Gomamon told Zoe with a mock happiness that set her off.

"Come on! Are you trying to tell me that you're not even a little sad watching all your friends from afar not even being able to talk to them? Well I don't buy it. Everyone gets sad without their friends." Zoe told them boldly as she walked through them and stopped at the water's edge where she turned around to face Amaya.

"Yeah, we just try to ignore that cause otherwise we get all depressed." the Gomamon told Zoe as his fake happiness shifted away to how he really felt about it.

"Listen guys, I think I have a quick and simple solution to your problem. You're all gonna come with us." Zoe told the Gomamon boldly to which she got a firm nod from Amaya as the boys gave her crazy looks.

"All though I appreciate the sympathy, don't you think it might be a tad dangerous?" Bokomon inquired in a way that made it sound more like his opinion.

"Come on guys, we have to try." Zoe pleaded with them while walking over to them.

"We can't even help ourselves! I mean we don't even have our d-tector's anymore. What good are we?" Kouji snapped at Zoe as Amaya spun her d-tector in her hand.

"You've fought without it before, what's the difference now? Besides Zoe and I still have our d-tector's and spirits to protect you with." Amaya replied nonchalant to Kouji's excuse with her back still turned to the others.

"That's a great excuse." Zoe added. "If you wanna give up, but I'm not going to. Sure it's tough, but I believe that we can do whatever we put our minds to." Zoe continued as she walked back to stand beside Amaya before she squatted down to try and be at the Gomamon's height. "Come on you guys, let's get you back to your friends, ok?"

"After that speech, I don't think we could say no to you even if we wanted to." The Gomamon told Zoe in astonishment that they both wanted to help them.

"I hope it works." Zoe told herself a bit doubtful of herself.

"We'll make it work." Amaya informed her calmly as she set her hand on the blonde's shoulder which made her smile.

"They're right. We can help each other out. We'll make it together." Takuya told them confidently as he walked up beside Zoe while Kouji walked up beside Amaya.

"Even without our d-tector's I guess there's plenty we can do as a team." Kouji stated with his hands in his pockets which made Amaya roll her eyes at him.

"You mean it, really?" Zoe asked them as looked from Takuya to Kouji to J.P. and Tommy.

"I can't swim well and I'm afraid of water, but count me in." Tommy beamed which made Amaya smile slightly at him.

"Hey finding a flying digimon is too much work anyways." J.P. chipped in with a lame excuse just to join in on helping Zoe.

"It's decided then finally." Bokomon stated relieved that the arguing between the group had ceased.

"Guys." Zoe stated thankful and a bit tearful though none fell from her eyes.

"Don't start crying cause you know Tommy'll just start crying." Takuya told her in a lame attempt to keep her from tearing up.

"Yeah, and I will if he doesn't." J.P. informed her which made Amaya roll her eyes.

"Awesome then let's get to work everybody!" Zoe shouted making the Gomamon cheer from excitement and gratitude.

* * *

><p>They each set to work on building a raft with even the Gomamon pitching in to help. J.P. and Neemon were the only ones not helping out with J.P. drawing in the sand and Neemon being nowhere to be seen. Takuya and Tommy were down by the shore tying trees, which Kouji with a little help from Amaya had chopped down, together. Zoe and Bokomon were busy gathering some supplies and Amaya and Kouji were working on chopping down another tree. Amaya and Kouji had worked silently with Kouji chopping away at the trees trunk with a knife that could have easily been mistake for a cross between a machete and a butcher's knife while Amaya held onto a rope that was slung across the top part of the tree.<p>

"Heave away." Kouji called out to which Amaya started to pull on the rope while walking backwards.

"Hit it again!" Amaya called back to him seeing as the tree wasn't even making a cracking sound and she had it pulled almost all the way to the ground.

Kouji did as she asked and when he did the tree trunk not only finished breaking, but it landed not even a foot from Amaya's feet.

"Amaya!" Kouji called out due to the trees leaves hiding her from his view.

"A little closer and I'd of been under it." Amaya informed him as she stepped back into his line of sight. "How many more do you think we'll need?" Amaya inquired as she gathered up the rope she had been using while the Gomamon came over to them.

"Two or three more." Kouji answered to which she nodded as the Gomamon got started dragging the tree away. "What made you side with Zoe on this?" Kouji questioned as Amaya walked up to him.

"I know what it's like to be separated from your family and only being able to see them from afar." Amaya responded simply as if it were obvious and a normal everyday thing.

Kouji had to do a double take because he didn't think he had heard Amaya correctly due to how calm she was about that statement. He didn't question her any farther as they both set back to work on chopping down the remaining trees that they needed. They both stayed silent except when Kouji had to tell Amaya to pull on the rope and she'd only reply if he needed to hit it again. Once the final tree they needed was cut down and the Gomamon were dragging it to shore they both took a short break while waiting for Takuya and Tommy to finish tying the raft together securely along with Bokomon and Zoe's help.

* * *

><p>"That was hard!" Neemon exclaimed only to receive looks of annoyance from everyone else as they set out for the other island.<p>

"You didn't do anything!" J.P. told him as he spared a glance at Amaya and Kouji who were back to back on the opposite side of the raft.

"Oh yeah." Neemon remembered which made Amaya roll her eyes at him.

"Here we go!" Takuya exclaimed as the sail Zoe had made was filled with the sea's breeze pushing the small rat towards the other island.

The Gomamon swam right beside the raft and the others, excluding Amaya and Kouji complimented the raft and the raft. Kouji was rowing even with the continuous sea breeze and Amaya's back was against his as she starred at the island they were leaving behind. J.P. sulked the whole time because no one had regarded his ship plans which were ridiculous and it would have taken them years to build on their own.

"The Gomamon sure weren't kidding huh?" Kouji stated which made Amaya turn and look over his shoulder.

The sight before them wasn't exactly pleasant because all they could see were gigantic whirlpools and the foam that they gave off. The whirlpools were worse than any of them had imagined and Amaya was just hoping they didn't get sucked into one of them.

"They said it was bad not horrible!" J.P. exclaimed to which Amaya rolled her eyes, but she had to agree with him.

"There must be something at the bottom of the sea that's causing all of this." Bokomon stated thoughtfully as if it were his job to tell them what he thought.

"Well maybe we can find it and fix is!" Takuya exclaimed confidently before everyone's attention was diverted to a more pressing issue.

"Tidal wave!" everyone exclaimed in shock as it crashed down on the raft.

The raft survived and everyone had somehow managed to hang on to something and in Amaya's case that something just happen to of been Kouji. As if the tidal wave wasn't bad enough two water spirals sprung up out of the water next to the raft which caused both Zoe and Amaya to glare at them as Amaya released Kouji.

"Hi there kiddie pies." Ranamon greeted cheerfully while waving at them from a water spiral that sprung up in the middle, but also behind the first two.

"Oh man." J.P. stated as his panic started to rise at the sight of the water warrior.

"Great now what do we do?" Takuya inquired as Amaya gripped her d-tector tightly in her hand.

"Well if y'all have any last wishes now would be the perfect time to make them. Don't cha think?" Ranamon informed them which only made the girls glare that much more fiercely at her.

"Don't do it you two you were no match for her last time." J.P. told both girls having the feeling they were about to engage in a fight with the water warrior.

"Oh for Pete's sake are we the only ones here with a pinch of optimism!?" Zoe exclaimed with glance over at Amaya who, if looks could kill, would have killed the water warrior in that moment.

"But Zoe….." Takuya started to protest, but she interrupted him.

"Don't but Zoe me just figure out how to stop the whirlpools while we hold her off." Zoe snapped at him before she whispered "I hope this works" to herself a little less confident.

Both girls wasted no time in spirit evolving and while Kazemon took to the air Kitsunamon sprang from the raft, causing it to dip from force and landed on a nearby rock that stuck up out of the ground. Kitsunamon summoned her lunar fans to her hands and waited patiently for any opening Ranamon may give her or Kazemon.

"My you're quite the little glutton for punishment, aren't cha?" Ranamon asked Kazemon snobbishly from her perch.

"Let's kick start this fight!" Kazemon shouted as she tried to use kick Ranamon.

Ranamon used her control over the water to move the other two water spirals into Kazemon's way which resulted in her kicking them rapidly in a short amount of time. Kazemon opted to try a different approach and tried to use her hurricane wave attack, but again Ranamon blocked it with her water spirals. When the two spirals moved back to their original positions Ranamon was lying cockily on top for the one she had been standing on. Kitsunamon glared at the water warrior while cursing her lack of flight for she felt useless to Kazemon.

"Honey I could do this all day." Ranamon taunted Kazemon. "But I'll take pity on you and destroy you now." Ranamon told Kazemon as a dark cloud formed above the warrior of wind. "Draining rain!" Ranamon snapped her fingers and Kazemon was hit with a flood of water and thrown into the closest whirlpool.

"Kazemon!" "Zoe No!" "ZOE!" everyone's shouts mixed together as they called out after their fallen friend.

"What a bother and here I thought I'd get a chance to test out my beast spirit. It's really not fair." Ranamon complained while not acknowledging Kitsunamon's presence.

"You're toast lady!" Takuya snapped at her as his anger could not only be heard, but seen.

"Thanks, but I've already had my breakfast. Hey, maybe I could test my beast spirit on y'all." Ranamon stated cheerfully to which Kitsunamon flung her fan at the warrior.

"Huh? Takuya look the whirlpools going away!" Tommy shouted as the whirlpools did indeed disappear.

"It's what!?" Ranamon shouted in disbelief as she also ducked under Kitsunamon's fan. "Now how in the world did that happen? Huh?" Ranamon asked in pure confusion as a water spiral shot up at her and almost hit her. "What is going on!?" Ranamon shouted in a whiny voice at the water that was out of her control.

"Oh my, could it be?" Bokomon questioned as the water disbursed leaving Zoe floating in midair with her d-tector held close to her chest.

"It could." Takuya confirmed as if her needed to in excitement.

"It's Zoe!" J.P. exclaimed happy to see the girl he had a crush on was alright.

"Yes, I'm back and I brought a little friend!" Zoe shouted while holding her d-tector out for all to see.

She was wrapped fractal code and when it disappeared a rather beautiful digimon was left in its wake. She had a human like body with the claws of a bird on her hand and feet and purple pinkish body armor that covered her chest ran down her side and all the way down to connect with the armor that covered most of her legs. Her arms were almost completely covered in armor except for the small shoe of skin between her should armor and arm armor. She had two dark and light brown feathered wings on her back and a blackish scarf around her neck. Hair was blue and her ears were also blue and resembled two feathered wings. She hovered silently in front of Ranamon with her ears twitching ever so slightly.

"Who is that?" Takuya asked in astonishment at Zoe's beast spirit.

"That is Zephyrmon; behold the legendary warrior of wind!" Bokomon exclaimed in excitement at the sight of Zephyrmon.

"Oh my whyyyyy!? You're pretty, your beast spirit made you pretty!" Ranamon exclaimed while pointing at Zephyrmon. "Hmm, well of course it's not like you're prettier than me. I mean that's not even possible, but just because you are prettier than me doesn't mean anything you got it! Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so!" Ranamon spouted in a jealous rage at Zephyrmon who never even flinched.

"You know something for a legendary warrior of water you sure give off alotta hot air." Zephyrmon told the water warrior calmly as her ears twitched slightly.

"That does it." Ranamon sneered and you could literally see steam rising from her.

'She's too full of herself.' Kitsunamon noted as she watched the water warrior who was turning out to be more of a diva than a warrior.

"Y'all are going down suga! Now how should I defeat you? Hmm, ah dark vapor!" Ranamon called out while doing a weird little dance which made a dark fog surround Zephyrmon. "You're in for it now girlie that haze'll melt anything. Have your feathers started molting yet?" Ranamon inquired before letting out a sharp gasp. "Wait a minute how come you're not molting!?"

"I think it's time you learned a little respect. Plasma pods!" Zephyrmon attacked with a red ball surrounding each of her hands and feet.

Ranamon forced the water spiral she was on to gain some height and that's what Zephyrmon went through. The water spiral collapsed under Ranamon and the water warrior was sent plummeting into the ocean. Zephyrmon directed a gleeful glance at Kitsunamon who nodded at her not seeing where she was needed.

"Alright!" Tommy shouted in glee.

"I'll say." Kouji agreed with him.

"And she's controlling her spirit!" Takuya exclaimed pointing out the fact that Zoe wasn't going berserk on them.

"She's amazing! Isn't she J.P.?" Tommy complimented before directing his question at the oldest boy.

"Boy howdy." J.P. stated in pure adoration which would have gotten him punched had Kitsunamon been on the raft.

Ranamon popped out of the water with a glare set on Zephyrmon who was waiting for her to make the next move.

"Right that's it no more pussy footing around!" Ranamon spat before she slide evolved to Calmaramon. "Let the party begin." Calmaramon laughed trying to intimidate Zephyrmon.

"Zoe, get away!" J.P. shouted doubtful that she could stand up against Calmaramon.

"You won't be so pretty when I get through with you sweet heart." Calmaramon told Zephyrmon as she started to swell up. "Acid ink!"

Calmaramon spit a black ink substance at Zephyrmon who easily dodged it and landed beside Kitsunamon on the rock she had been on the whole fight. Zephyrmon had barely gotten both of her feet set on the rock when Calmaramon spit the black ink at her again. She grabbed Kitsunamon's hand and flew them both out of the way as the ink ate through the rock they had been on like it was candy.

"That's what'll happen to your friends." Calmaramon told them as she turned towards the raft and the boys. "Ready boys?"

Calmaramon spit the ink at the boys who were completely defenseless against the attack. Zephyrmon dropped Kitsunamon in such a way that she landed on the raft while Zephyrmon slapped the ink away. A few drops of the ink landed on Zephyrmon's feathers and ate through them like butter which made Calmaramon laugh at her.

"Aw what's the matter little girl? Did I burn y'all up?" Calmaramon inquired laughing before she spat more ink out at Zephyrmon.

Zephyrmon slapped it away and Calmaramon did it again, but when Zephyrmon slapped it away she caught her in her tentacle.

"I'm just too good!" Calmaramon laughed as Kitsunamon hissed and summoned her scythe to her hands.

"That witch." Takuya snarled in a burning rage.

"It's awful, we can't do anything." Tommy shouted on the verge of tears.

"Stop it! Let her go you scum queen!" Kouji snapped, but without his d-tector he could do nothing.

"Yeah, ya ugly fish head!" J.P. insulted which hit a nerve in the warrior's pride.

"What!? What did you say!?" Calmaramon snapped and Kitsunamon finally saw her opening she just needed it to last a little longer.

"You heard him!" Kouji snapped at her before he turned to Takuya. "If we call her names and distract her maybe Zephyrmon can escape."

"Ok, hey you slimy dateless wonder!" Takuya shouted his insult after nervously answering Kouji.

"You big coward!" Tommy shouted which was a big blow to the water warrior's pride.

"Can it! You are so dead!" Calmaramon growled as she turned her full attention to the boys.

That gave Kitsunamon the opening she needed as she sprang from the raft causing it to dip as she went for the tentacle holding Zephyrmon. Her scythe met the water warrior's tentacle and caused her to release Zephyrmon, but in a backlash it also caused Calmaramon to full on hit Kitsunamon. Kitsunamon was sent flying backwards in which she slide across the top of the water in a downward motion. It took her a moment to regain her barring's and she swam as fast as she could to the surface.

"Kitsunamon, are you alright!?" Kouji called out as she broke the surface.

She started to call out that she was perfect, but as soon as she inhaled she found herself being dragged back under the water. She looked down at what had her ankle and found a black frog fish like digimon with a motor on his back and a flipper on one of his feet. He was dragging her farther away from the surface and from air that she would desperately need if he kept going. She lashed out with her other foot, but the water slowed her movements and the digimon was able to dodge her easily.

Calmaramon and Zephyrmon's fight had ended the moment Kitsunamon was dragged under the water with the water warrior losing control of her titanic tempest attack which caused her to spin away in an eradicate way. Zephyrmon was trying to locate Kitsunamon, but no matter where she looked she couldn't find the guardian anywhere. Kitsunamon was trying to remain calm as she struggled as best she could against the digimon who now had back up. She had one of these digimon hanging onto each of her wrists and her ankles and they were all going in the same direction. She thrashed as best she could trying to get one to just let go when she spotted a rather vibrant yellow looking fish.

That fish turned out to be her salvation as it was joined by a whole bunch of other vibrantly colored fish and the Gomamon. The digimon that were dragging her were pried off and with a quick start Kitsunamon kicked her way back to the surface of the water. She broke the surface of the water gasping for air as Zephyrmon flew down to hover a few inches above the water.

"Are you alright?" Zephyrmon inquired to which she received a hiss.

"Hell no." Kitsunamon hissed before she dove back under the water much to Zephyrmon's surprise.

The Gomamon were having their own problems getting away from the frog fish digimon, but they managed to get to Kitsunamon's side. She summoned her fans already knowing they'd be slow in the water, but she flung them anyway. In the instance that her fans left her hands she powered up one of her lunar stars and sent six of them one right after the other. Each of her stars hit its mark and each of the digimon's fractal code could be seen. She purified each of them before she broke the surface of the water again this time with the Gomamon popping up around her.

"Kitsunamon!" Kouji called out to her as Zephyrmon still hovered where she had been.

"Wanna explain?" Zephyrmon inquired as one of the Gomamon swam up into her arms and started pulling her towards the shore.

"Not really." Kitsunamon informed the wind warrior as the two of them headed for shore as more of the Gomamon pushed the raft the rest of the way to shore.

Zephyrmon changed back as soon as her feet touch the beach's sand as Kitsunamon crawled her way onto the beach looking very much like a drowned puppy. She had barely pushed herself to her feet when all she saw was Tommy flying towards her. As his arms wrapped around her neck she lost her footing and they both went tumbling backwards into the water.

"You scared us!" Tommy cried as he actually started to cry into her shoulder.

"Nya! Hey I'm not hurt! Takuya! Do something!" Kitsunamon snapped at the brunettes with horror clearly written across her face.

"I guess we know what can make the guardian freak out." Takuya snickered as the Gomamon rejoiced over the fact that they were all finally back together again.

"Come on Tommy, you're freaking her out." Takuya told the younger boy calmly while trying to coax the boy off.

Once Takuya managed to pry Tommy away from Kitsunamon she changed back to a very begrudging looking Amaya. She looked rather flustered and embarrassed, but even Takuya could see that there was something beneath that; he just wasn't sure what it was. Amaya felt guilty and rather ashamed that she hadn't been able to stop Tommy from crying own her own and over the fact that she had no idea what to do.

"They're sure happy." Neemon stated while pointing at the rejoicing Gomamon.

"And it's all thanks to you Zoe. If you didn't have the courage to stand up to Ranamon none of this would have been possible." Bokomon told the blonde who blushed lightly at the statement.

"Thanks, but it wasn't only me. Amaya helped me out too." Zoe corrected the digimon as she glanced over at Amaya.

"I really didn't do anything except get myself slapped around." Amaya grumbled while pushing her wet clingy hair away from her face.

"Hey Zoe, how were you able to control your beast spirit so fast?" Takuya inquired seeing as Zoe had no problems at all with her spirit.

Well, just luck I guess." Zoe shrugged.

"Not cause you're a girl?" Tommy inquired a bit mockingly of how Zoe had been at the beach house.

"Yeah maybe, but I won't tell a girl has to have secrets." Zoe teased while blowing a kiss in their direction.

"You feel as sick as I do right now?" Takuya asked Tommy with a very disgusted face.

"No I'm sicker." The younger boy replied and Amaya rolled her eyes at them.

"Guys." Zoe partially whined.

"Me too." Neemon agreed stupidly.

"Knock it off!" she snapped at the digimon who hide behind Amaya legs in fear.

"We just wanted to thank you all. If it weren't for you we would of never seen our friends again." the Gomamon thanked them as they came up to where they were.

"You should be thanking Zoe." Takuya corrected them.

"Yeah, she's the one who did everything." Kouji informed them as Amaya crossed her arms.

"Awe, you guys helped me more than you know." Zoe gushed while hugging both boys which made them blush crimson.

"Cut it out." Kouji told her uncomfortably before his eyes met Amaya's and he went a darker red.

'Oh I'm enjoying this.' Amaya thought to herself noticing how red Kouji's face was and how it was getting darker.

"Hey we helped too, what about us!?" J.P. and Tommy protested wanting a hug from Zoe as well.

"Ok." Zoe agreed and hugged the two in the same fashion as she had Takuya and Kouji.

"Hey, did you guys see the Toucanmon?" Kouji asked the Gomamon once he got his blush to go away.

"They're gone." The Gomamon told them which caught everyone's attention. "They all left for the autumn leaf fair."

"The what?" Takuya inquired not knowing what the autumn leaf fair was.

"It's a trader's market on the continent north of here." Bokomon read from his book.

"Then let's go!" Takuya shouted confidently.

"But how?" Zoe inquired as Amaya walked back over to their raft.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" J.P. inquired paying no attention to anything around him.

"If it's on another continent then we'll need to travel by water, and this is our only transportation." Amaya informed them as she leaned against the rafts mast.

"She's right, you'll have to cross a good bit of ocean to get there." the Gomamon informed them to which Tommy ran over to Amaya.

"You're really smart Amaya." Tommy complimented her which caused her face to instantly turn red in both embarrassment and discomfort.

"Can we just go? We're burning day light you know!?" Amaya snapped as she picked Tommy up and placed him inside the barrel on the raft.

They all filed back onto the raft and with a helping hand from the Gomamon they were on their way north to the autumn leaf fair all of them hoping that they got their before the Toucanmon left.


	15. Bizarre Bizaar

After setting sail and saying good-bye to the Gomamon the gang found themselves sitting on the raft as the wind blew it in the right direction with nothing to do. For Kouji and Amaya it wasn't that hard to occupy their time, with Kouji rowing as he had done before and Amaya buried in her sketch book, but the other's couldn't stand the quiet.

"So Tommy and Amaya are the only ones without their beast spirits right?" Takuya inquired while glancing over his shoulder at the raven haired girl behind him.

"That's correct." Bokomon replied with his nose buried in the book he carried around.

"What are you getting at Takuya?" Zoe inquired as she too glanced at the raven haired girl.

"I was just wondering which of them is going to be worst with controlling their beast spirit is all." Takuya replied which made Amaya glance up from her sketch book.

"I think Amaya will be the worst." J.P. told him from his safe haven behind the barrel Tommy was in.

"What makes you so sure?" Kouji snapped at the older boy as Amaya shut her sketch book and placed it back inside her bag.

"Well, look at it this way. Tommy is actually close to us and considers us all to be his friends, right?" Takuya asked the younger boy who nodded in response to the question. "Amaya on the other hand only considers Tommy and you to be her friends. So, I think she'll lose control a lot easier than Tommy will." Takuya told them which only got him a glare from Kouji.

"So, you think of everyone here as 'your' friends, yet you tried to destroy us all when you got possessed by your beast spirit." Amaya pointed out calmly just waiting for the brunette to slip up.

"You think you'll be able to control your beast spirit as easily as Zoe did?" J.P. inquired as mentioned girl shot him a glare.

"Depends on how much power is behind my beast spirit. If it's too over powering then I'll probably lose control, if not then I think I'll be able to manage." Amaya informed the older boy before she turned her attention back to the boy in front of her.

"I think you're gonna try to kill us all, but hey don't worry I'm sure we can….." Takuya was talking too smugly for Amaya's taste and with an unseen effort she kicked Takuya in such a way that he went face first off the raft and into the ocean.

"Takuya!" "Amaya!" Zoe shouted after Takuya as Kouji growled at Amaya who underneath her mask was smiling in victory.

Takuya came up with a splash as he grabbed onto the raft his amber eyes wide as he coughed up the small bit of water he had swallowed. Amaya knew if looks could kill the glare she was getting would pierce her heart and she'd be six feet underground. Zoe and Kouji helped the glaring brunette back onto the raft, but instead of facing forward he decided to face Amaya who looked as passive as a kitten at that moment.

"What is wrong with you!? Can't you take a joke!?" Takuya snapped loudly at the raven haired girl whose dark eyes gleamed ever so slightly with an icy color.

Amaya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as if daring Takuya to start something with her. Takuya started to say something else to the raven haired girl, but was promptly halted by Kouji who stuck the oar he had been using in between them. Takuya gave him a questioning look and Kouji motioned for him to switch places with him. Takuya nodded and they carefully switched places so that Amaya couldn't do anything else to Takuya or knock anyone else off the raft.

Kouji gave Amaya a warning glare which made her smirk at him as he sat down in front of her. Zoe decided to help Takuya ring his clothes out and J.P. watched her with jealous eyes as Amaya placed her boot clad foot against Kouji's back. Her smirk widened when she felt him tense before he glared over his shoulder at her only to catch an icy gleam in her eyes. Bokomon and Tommy watched the two noticing the fact that Kouji was actually daring her to try it. Amaya let her foot fall from Kouji's back and pulled her sketch book back out of her bag along with the pink pencil she needed to finish the picture of Kazemon that she had been working so diligently on.

Tommy looked over Amaya's shoulder and was content watching her bring Kazemon to life in pink on a piece of paper. As Amaya finished Kazemon and flipped to a new page Bokomon pointed out a water way that he thought would get them to the autumn leaf fair quicker. It didn't take much to get the raft to go into the water way seeing as the current pulled it that a way anyways. Amaya paid it no attention as she pulled a green pencil from her bag while putting the pink one away.

Amaya had just put the pencil to her paper when the raft sped up due to the combination of the wind in the sail and the fast current of the water. She put her book and pencil away much to Tommy's disappointment and drew her feet up closer to her body to keep from getting wet.

"Man, we're cooking along now!" Takuya stated before a gush of icy wind hit the raft. "Well, maybe cooking isn't really the right word." Takuya corrected himself shivering due to the cold.

"Yeah, I can't feel my fingers." Zoe agreed with Takuya as she held herself tight.

"Take it." Kouji told Zoe as he handed her his jacket which he had taken off while she was talking.

"Yeah, you sure?" Zoe inquired receiving a nod as confirmation. "Grazie, you're the best." She thanked him as she took his jacket and put it on.

J.P. look as if he were going to cry at Zoe's thank you to Kouji and Amaya rolled her eyes at him though she felt the urge to rip something apart build inside her. Shaking the feeling off Amaya leaned back against the barrel and rolled her eyes again at J.P. She found herself temporarily blinded as Tommy put his hat on her head while giving her a cheerful smile. She lowered his hat farther to conceal the blush that had taken over her face from embarrassment.

"Ah! Neemon wake up! You can't sleep in the cold! You'll freeze to death!" Tommy yelled at the small digimon who awoke with a start at the sound of death.

"Hey, look at that." Bokomon stated catching everyone's attention as he pointed to the front of the raft.

"Um what are we looking at?" J.P. inquired not seeing anything as Amaya grabbed onto the barrel Tommy was in.

"Land ahead!" Bokomon shouted just as a big white patch came into view.

Takuya and the other took ahold of the logs and the ropes that made the raft as the raft hit the snowy bank. The raft went flying over the bank and landed in one piece on the snow and just kept going.

"That was better than I thought it'd be, but where's the autumn fair thing?" Takuya asked as the raft seemed to be picking up more speed.

"It should be just up ahead." Bokomon informed them as they all looked over the digimon's shoulder at the book he still had his nose buried in.

"Well, there is something ahead, but it doesn't look very fair." Zoe told them nervously which caught everyone's attention.

Zoe pointed to a large crater in the ground and they were speeding straight for it with no way of stopping the raft.

"Everybody hang onto something so we don't fall off the raft." Kouji instructed as they all grabbed onto to either the logs of the raft, the sail mast or the barrel.

The raft sailed over the crater edge and hit the ground with enough force that they lost the raft's sail, but amazingly the raft seemed to stay together.

"It's not over yet." Tommy fearfully stated as the raft started to pick up even more speed seeing as they were now going downhill at a steeper angle.

"What is that?" Tommy inquired noticing a small figure in the distance that they were rapidly approaching.

"A snowman!?" everyone except Amaya shouted not a second before the raft made contact with said object.

The raft split into pieces once it hit the snowman and everyone was thrown forwards onto green grass except for Amaya. Amaya was thrown forwards like everyone else, but somewhere in the process she was flung backwards into the snow in which she sank like a rock.

"Now that's more like what I was expecting." Takuya groaned loudly having landed face first on the ground.

"Hey! It's warm here." Kouji informed them as he touched the ground in front of him rather astonished by the fact that it had been cold up till a second ago.

"It's warm? Why is it warm?" Zoe asked in pure confusion as if one of them could answer her.

"Maybe that?" Takuya told her unsurely as he pointed at a gigantic heater that was set up in the middle of an array of colorful tents. "Hey! It's the fair thingy!"

"Ugh, how I despise crowds." Bokomon groaned in disgust while looking at all the digimon crowded around the autumn leaf fair.

"Um, where's Amaya?" Tommy meekly inquired noticing the older girl's absence.

"I'm right here Tommy." Amaya calmly responded before anyone else could as she stood up and dusted the snow from her clothes and hair.

"What happened to you?" Takuya inquired as she started to trudge her way out of the snow.

"I was thrown forwards, hit something, and was thrown backwards into the snow." Amaya informed him blankly as she joined the group at the entrance of the fair. 'Great. We'll be looking forever…'

"Even if the Toucanmon are here, it'll be like finding the tiniest needle in a million hay stacks." Zoe complained as she kept staring into the fair at all the digimon and tents set up.

"So, should we split up and get looking?" Takuya inquired loudly to which he got nods and some answers of agreement as they each took off in their own direction.

Amaya walked up to a tent near the center of the fair and with a sigh she walked inside. The contents of what was inside the tent made her retreat back out of the tent her eye twitching in disgust. She opted to swatting at the bell that hung outside the tent until she annoyed the tent owner enough that he came out of the tent. The digimon looked no better than what he was selling with his long pink octopus like body and a glass dome over his head that showed off his brain.

"Can I help you?" the digimon snapped rather annoyed by the fact that a human child had been ringing his bell.

"I'm looking for a few digimon and was wondering if you might of seen them. They're about this big and really colorful. They call themselves Toucanmon. Have you seen them by chance?" Amaya asked as politely as possible while swallowing the vile taste in her mouth.

"Haven't seen 'em. Now scram you're scaring away my valued customers." the digimon snapped rather rudely to which Amaya glared at him.

"What valued customers!? You sell body part for Pete's sake!" Amaya snapped at the digimon before she turned on her heel and marched away from him.

Amaya checked out nearly twenty or so tents and the more she went into the more she wanted to actually set one on fire. Seriously who bought the crap these digimon were trying to sell anyways? She growled to herself as she walked out of yet another tent with the same 'I haven't seen them, now get lost' from the digimon who owned the tents. She glared at the tents around her before she decided to take a break and trek through the fair to calm herself before she actually set fire to something.

"When did I become such a pyromaniac?" Amaya inquired of herself as she rounded a corner and nearly walked over Neemon in the process.

"Ah Amaya, it's good we found you!" Bokomon exclaimed while waving his arms through the air frantically.

"What's up?" Amaya inquired dully while rolling her eyes.

"I saw Tommy leave town!" Neemon informed her loudly which caught her full attention.

'Tommy? Why on earth would he leave the fair knowing the rest of us are still here? Should I inform the others? Is there time to even go look for them? What if something happens to him while I'm trying to find the others?' Amaya's head spun with questions before she set a glare on the two digimon in front of her.

"Go find Kouji and others, tell them about Tommy, and tell them to hurry the hell up and come on!" Amaya ordered the two digimon as she spun on her heel and took off for the edge of town.

"Be careful Amaya!" Bokomon yelled after her before he and Neemon took off in search of Takuya and the others.

'I have to find him!' Amaya yelled at herself internally as she found his tracks in the snow and started following them. 'If he's hurt in anyway, the digimon who did it will pay.'

"Tommy!" Amaya shouted in relief as she spotted the boys orange-ish hat. "What are you doing out here?"

"I found our d-tectors, but the digimon who has them said I had to find something to trade for them. I found the Toucanmon and I had the thing that they traded our d-tectors for, but I couldn't let them drown. I'm sorry Amaya." Tommy cried hugging the older girl's waist as she sighed in relief.

"It's fine, we'll find something to give the digimon for the d-tectors." Amaya informed him softly while patting his head which made him smile slightly.

Tommy's small smile was short lived as Amaya grabbed him by the collar and flung him as hard as she could away from her. He hit the ground rolling as the ice they had been standing on gave out from underneath Amaya's feet. It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Amaya having heard the ice cracking she did the first thing that came to her mind which was to get Tommy out of harm's way. As the ice gave out from under her she barely registered the impact of the freezing water against her skin as the world flashed by in a blur. Once it registered that she was underwater she kicked herself to the surface gasping for air as she broke the surface of the water. She threw her arms up onto the ice and looked over at Tommy who was barely sitting up a few feet away.

"Amaya!" "Don't you dare come any closer!" Tommy had started to go towards her, but stopped when Amaya snapped at him for even trying it.

Amaya pushed down on the ice in an attempt to get out, but she only slid back into the water and caused the ice to crack that much more. Glaring at the ice Amaya internally cursed it out with every word possible and then some before she looked back up at Tommy.

"Go find Kouji and bring him back here as fast as you can." Amaya told Tommy as calmly as she could to which he rapidly shook his head.

"I can't just leave you here." Tommy whined his eyes already filled with tears.

"Yes, you can. It'll only be for a little while. I'll be fine, now go!" Amaya snapped at him trying her hardest to get him to go.

"I'll be back as fast as I can run. I promise." Tommy promised her as he took off for the fair with tears rolling down his face.

"I just hope you're fast enough." Amaya whispered to herself before she exhaled loudly. "This is a fine mess you got yourself into Amaya!" Amaya snapped at herself as she kicked her legs just enough to stay afloat.

"Tommy!" Takuya's shout reached the younger boy as both Takuya and Kouji came into view.

"Takuya! Kouji!" Tommy shouted in slight relief as he ran up to them and into Takuya's open arms. "You have to come quick! Amaya's in trouble!" Tommy shouted while pulling on Takuya's arm.

"What do you mean Amaya's in trouble?" Takuya inquired as he and Kouji followed after Tommy who let Takuya go and started running in the direction he had come from.

"She came out here to find me and when she did she fell through the ice." Tommy informed them and that's all it took to get the older boys to go from a walking jog to a full out run.

"I hope the boys were near the edge of the fair, or I might freeze before they get here." Amaya grumbled to herself as she painfully kicked her legs which felt as if a thousand needles were being jabbed into them simultaneously.

"Amaya!" Tommy's shout made her head snap up to see the younger boy had found Takuya and Kouji.

"Don't get too close or we're all gonna be swimming." Amaya snapped at them which caused them to stop in their tracks.

"How'd you get in such a predicament?" Bokomon inquired which got him an icy glare.

"Gee I don't know. I saw water and decided what the hell I'ma go for a frikin swim in this water that was once covered in ice." Amaya snapped at the digimon who had to sweat drop at her explanation.

"Is there a reason you don't want us any closer?" Takuya inquired as he stood there rather dumbfounded.

"The ice is weak, last thing we need is for you two to be taking an unexpected swim." Amaya informed him which made Takuya look to Kouji for an answer.

"Let me see your shirt." Kouji's blunt order made everyone blink as he let his jacket slide off his shoulders.

"Next best thing to a rope, tied together clothes." Amaya stated calmly having caught onto what Kouji was doing after a temporary brain freeze. (No pun intended people!)

Takuya took his over shirt off and handed it to Kouji who tied it and his jacket together before he slung it at Amaya. Amaya was lucky that the shirts stopped just a centimeter from her finger tips and with a little stretching she took hold of Kouji's jacket sleeve. She wrapped the sleeve around her hand and with a firm nod the boys pulled and walked backwards until she was back on solid ground. It took a good bit of effort for her to get onto her feet and even then she was trembling.

"Tommy found your d-tectors, so why don't you go get them instead of standing here looking at me like I grew another head or something?" Amaya sarcastically snapped at the boys while stopping Tommy from hugging her.

"What about you?" Takuya inquired as Kouji crossed his arms and gave her a pointed glare while she slipped both his jacket and Takuya's shirt on.

"I can make it to town on my own, besides I have both your shirt and Kouji's jacket to keep me warm." Amaya told him as she wrapped her arms around herself to emphasize being warm.

"Neemon stay with Amaya." Kouji ordered the small rabbit digimon as he turned to Tommy. "Let's go before someone else gets to them first."

And with that order all three boys along with Bokomon left an annoyed Amaya with a clueless Neemon who scratched his ear while looking up at her.

"Come on you dope, let's go find a place I can change." Amaya ordered the small digimon as she pulled Kouji jacket closer herself.

'I know now why Zoe got warm so quick. Even his scent is intoxicatingly warm.' Amaya thought to herself before she recollected what just went through her head and blushed. 'What the hell, Amaya!?'

Her trek back to the fair was cold and uneventful with Neemon walking rather quietly beside her much to her surprise. She stopped in the first tent she came to and asked the digimon if he minded if she changed clothes in his tent. The digimon contemplated on it before he ushered her to the back so she wouldn't scare off his customers.

Amaya sighed in relief as she stripped of her vest, tube top, bra, shorts, socks and underwear before she pulled out a dry set of under garments. She pulled out another pair of sock, a pair of pants, a shirt and a jacket. By the time she was fully dressed she had a white tank top under a black hoodie with a small sleeping fox on the front with a thought bubble above its head with the phrase 'What's a fox?' in the center of it on. Her pants were black baggy cargo pants that fit her at the waist and of course she had her still soggy combat boots on her feet with a dry pair of socks.

She put her wet clothes into one of her many plastic bags, sealed them up and put them in the bottom of her duffel bag. She was grateful that her father had spent the extra money to get her the one duffel bag in the store that had been water proof which saved everything she had inside the bag. Amaya's ears perked at the sound of an explosion and she grabbed Neemon before she took off in the direction of said explosion. She found Petaldramon, Arbormon's beast form, standing in the middle of a bunch of rubble with a large white and brown digimon in front of him.

The digimon was bigger in size than BurningGreymon and he resembled a bull in the face, but he had the hands of a human and large feet with black claws. The fur on his body was as white as the snow while the little skin he had was a light milky brown. He also had orange and green arm guards on his forearms and normal shoulder plates on his shoulders, but what got Amaya was the fact the he had what appeared to be dread locks hanging down his back with metal spear heads at the tips. The digimon seemed to be calm and collected, but Amaya didn't know if he was on her side or Petaldramon's side.

He seemed to be purring up until Petaldramon attacked him from behind. The white digimon threw Petaldramon off of him and summoned two double sided axes to his hands. He closed his eyes for a split second then disappeared and reappeared above Petaldramon whom he attacked rapidly with the axes. Amaya decided that was a good time to spirit evolve as the digimon did a happy dance for landing that attack on Petaldramon.

"Boy are gonna regret that!" Petaldramon snapped at the white digimon as he stood on his front feet and shook his tail around in the air. "Horn jam!"

Petaldramon stuck his forked tongue like tail into the ground which caused roots of all kinds to surround the white digimon. The digimon cried out in pain as a little robot digimon gave Takuya and Kouji their d-tectors which they used to spirit evolve right on the spot. Agunimon used his pyro punch while Lobomon used his lobo kendo to free the white digimon which caused Kitsunamon to tilt her head in confusion. Once freed the white digimon charged at Petaldramon and pushed him backwards out of the fair and up the crater wall without much effort at all. Once he had Petaldramon out in the wide open snow he used the metal arrow heads on his dread locks to send him sliding across the snow like a piece of paper in the wind.

The digimon stopped and cupped his hands over his muzzle before he started to purr again with his eyes closed. The digimon turned to fractal code and once it disappeared Tommy was left standing in the digimon's place. Takuya, having changed back, jump for joy before he ran out to where Tommy was, while Amaya on the other hand face planted before she changed back. She hadn't expected for Tommy's beast spirit to make him as big if not bigger than MetalKabuterimon.

"Amaya! Did you see!? I got my beast spirit!" Tommy's excited shout reach her ears just as she stood up and just about the time the younger boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I saw. Can't believe it, but I saw it." Amaya told him blankly as she patted the younger boys head.

"Why can't you believe it?" Takuya inquired teasingly which made Amaya roll her eyes.

"His normal spirit is like this high and his beast spirit makes him four times if not more bigger than that." Amaya told him dully which made Tommy giggle like the little kid his is.

"Takuya! Kouji! Amaya! Tommy!" Zoe shouted as she and J.P. ran up to them waving like mad.

"Dude, what happened over here?" J.P. inquired while motioning to the area around them.

"Tommy found his beast spirit." Takuya informed them as Kouji walked over to stand beside Amaya.

"Molto Bene." Zoe blurted out in Italian as her focus turned completely to Tommy.

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt you guys when I got my beast spirit." Tommy stated in relief while flashing a smile at them.

"Why does everyone have to bring that up?" Takuya inquired moodily even though Tommy wasn't even hinting at what he had done.

"Digidestine!" the same vivid feminine voice that had first called them to the digital world called out from their d-tectors.

"Huh? Ophanimon!?" Takuya inquired as he held his d-tector up closer to his face.

"Seraphimon turned into a digiegg." Zoe informed her a bit disheartened by that fact.

"Yes, I know." Ophanimon informed her already knowing what had happened.

"So, what are we suppose to do about it?" Kouji asked her hoping for an answer this time.

"Before I tell you, you must know that this is a crucial point. You can stop now or face the dangerous road ahead. Will you accept the risk?" Ophanimon inquired to which the group looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"You better believe we will." Takuya told her with both boldness and confidence.

"You must be certain, all of you." Ophanimon told them wanting to make sure.

"I don't think I've even been more certain of anything in my life." Zoe told her just as confidently.

"Me either." J.P. confirmed while looking at Zoe.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed with the others.

"So what do we do now Ophanimon?" Kouji asked her just awaiting her instructions.

"Head for the Rose Morning Star, and then….." Ophanimon started her instruction, but was cut off.

"What did you say? Ophanimon?" Kouji shouted at his d-tector, but got no response.

"What is a Rose Morning Star?" Neemon asked Bokomon having finally asked a good question as Bokomon searched the sky.

"That right there." Bokomon stated while pointing at a swirl of black, blue and pinkish purple in the distant sky.

"A star? How are we suppose to get there?" J.P. inquired loudly to which Amaya rolled her eyes.

"We're not going to the star, we're going to what's beneath it." Bokomon informed him and Amaya started a mental count down.

'3…2…1…J.P.'

"All that way?" J.P. whiney inquired as he looked at the star.

"Yeah, it looks pretty far." Takuya agreed while rubbing the back of his head. "We have to walk there?"

"Ah, presto!" Zoe shouted after everyone had sighed while holding up green card things.

"What are those?" Takuya inquired as Amaya eyed the things wearily.

"These are Trailmon tickets. Remember that eating contest well this is grand prize scarfing thirty plates of that horrible food in an hour. Do I rock or what?" Zoe boasted to which Amaya did a double take as the boys cheered thankful that they didn't have to walk.

"Thirty plates of digimon food?" Amaya inquired which made the blonde turn to her. "Where the hell did you put it all?"

Amaya's question went unanswered as the group final took in her appearance. J.P.'s eyes nearly popped out of his skull as Zoe's jaw nearly hit the ground. Tommy and Kouji didn't seem to be phased as Takuya looked her up and down twice.

"I told you I'm not eye candy!" Amaya snapped as she punched Takuya in the nose while glaring at him.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" J.P. inquired while pointing at Amaya's jacket.

"I always carry an extra suit of clothes with me; never know when you might need them." Amaya told them nonchalantly while shrugging in response.

"Do you run away from home often or something?" Takuya's brain didn't stop the question before it exited his mouth which he quickly covered.

"I choose not to answer that question." Amaya responded as she buried her hands into the pocket on the front of her jacket. "Shouldn't we get going? We are wasting time just standing her."

"She's right the faster we get to the Trailmon station the faster we get on our way." Bokomon agreed as he took the lead and started off towards the Trailmon station.

Amaya followed after Bokomon wordlessly while also getting herself out of the spot light she had just been under. It took the rest of the gang less than a minute to follow after them and after a five minute trek across the fair they found themselves on the Trailmon station loading platform. Bokomon and Zoe talked to the Trailmon before the Trailmon let out a loud and obnoxious all aboard. They filed into the Trailmon with Takuya and Zoe sitting down on the same seat, J.P. sitting in one next to Bokomon and Neemon and Amaya sitting down between Kouji and Tommy who decided to sit next to her instead of Takuya.

The Trailmon took off a few minutes later and Amaya pulled her sketch book from her bag and her green pencil. She was very aware that Tommy was watching her when she started to sketch out Kumamon on the clean paper, but she didn't let it bother her. Tommy watched her not only finish sketching Kumamon, but he watched sketch out Agunimon in red and Beetlemon in yellow orange.

Night had fallen by the time Amaya had finished her sketch of Beetlemon and surprisingly everyone had been rather quiet up to the point. Tommy was fast asleep on the seat beside her which caused her to put her sketch book away and pull her blanket from her bag. She put it over Tommy before flipping the hood of her jacket up which is when Takuya finally decided to say something.

"Hey Amaya?" Takuya called across the Trailmon car to which Amaya tilted her head a sign that she was listening to him.

"How come you protected Tommy back there?" He got a glare in response.

"What I mean is why'd you put him ahead of yourself?" Takuya's second attempt didn't sound any better and he growled at himself.

"I mean why are you so close to him when you act as if you hate all of us except for Kouji?" Takuya's fourth attempt got him hit by Zoe and glared at by Kouji.

"Isn't that what we're suppose to do? Look out for him and make sure he doesn't get hurt?" Amaya inquired as she tugged on the stings of her hood.

"Wait, you actually know how to look after younger kids?" Takuya inquired incredulously only to get hit in the back of the head by Zoe once more.

"Well, gee Baka Jaki, I didn't know you had to take a class on how to take care of others…." Amaya replied sarcastically as she started chewing on the string she had been playing with

"Can't you two go one day without having some sort of argument?" Bokomon asked dissatisfied with the bickering.

"I only asked a question!" Takuya informed the digimon loudly as Amaya rolled her eyes.

"A question only a Baka would ask." Amaya chided lowly letting the string drop from her mouth while Takuya glared at her.

Amaya flipped the hood of her hoodie over her head which made Takuya huff and fall back against the seat in defeat. Zoe laughed at this while Kouji rolled his eyes and J.P. shook his head; when would Takuya learn? The Trailmon car fell into a calm silence as it headed towards the Rose Morning Star; a place that held the biggest mystery so far.


End file.
